Nobody's Perfect
by Ashleighx11
Summary: Elena has everything she every asked for, the perfect job, friends and family. But she is missing something...Love. After a night of raw passion with a blue eyed stranger, is it possibly that she has found the man of her dreams. AU/AH First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's perfect

New York City, who would of thought, I Elena Gilbert was here, finished college, getting ready for my big break as a journalist. Although my life has had its ups and downs I'm finally happy, I moved out from Jenna's, right after graduation, to come and live in the New York getting ready for college with my two best friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. After finishing college, Caroline went in to event planning for huge celebrities and is doing great and is currently dating Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie decided to take the law pursuit and is know a big hot shot lawyer, dating my brother Jeremy, weird i know but if she's happy then so am i, and then there's me i date sure, but know one has caught my eye as of yet, but hey maybe that can change tonight, all i know is that I'm happy my career is doing great, I'm top of my current line of work.

"Come on Elena, move you butt, otherwise by the time your ready all the clubs are going to be closed and i wanna part-aayy" Caroline whined.

"Right, Right ok, i don't know what the rush is, it's not as if your single or anything" i replied

"Yeah, maybe not doesn't mean i can't have fun"

" Ha-ha, so how do i look"

I decided on a super short black bandage dress that, showed a lot of cleavage and hugged every curve of my body, curled hair, and some really cute ankle stilettos.

"Well Elena quiet frankly your gonna be turning alot of heads you look H-O-T!"

"I certainly hope so, i wish Bonnie was here though"

"Well, blame your brother; he planned some huge suprise date for her"

"Ah well come on lets go, before i decide to change again"

.

We reached the best club in town, 40/40, as soon as we set foot outside the cab a whole lot o whistles, went down. We were let straight in, and made are way to the bar. First of all starting off with shots, and then we ended up drinking straight vodka, with 30 minutes of being there we were already majorly buzzed and decided to dance, and that's when i spotted him, he was sp hot it was unbelievable, he literally took my breath away, he had the most beautiful, smouldering crystal blue eyes. And to top it all off he was staring straight at me. I turned to Caroline and slurred " Don't stare but there's a beyond hot guy staring at me".

But of course Caroline being Caroline stared right at him,

"Go talk to him, like now you can't miss out on a chance with some one that hot"

"Fine i'll go are you sure you'll be okay on your own though"

" Stop, stalling and go already"

So i walked over to the bar right next to him getting a quick shot, and then turned to him, a suddenly was breath taken i just stared and was stuck for words.

"So did it hurt..."

"Did what hurt?" I asked confused

"When you're fell from the sky"

I giggled "Surely a guy with looks like yours, can come up with better pick up lines then that"

"Sure I can, but what's the point, my looks do all the work for me"

"Cocky much, I'm Elena"

"Damon...so can I buy you a drink"

"Sure"

We talked for a while and the drinks started flowing heavily, and before i knew it we were on the dance fall grinding together, kissing, flirting and generally having a good time. I was in a drunken haze, i blamed in that, that i couldn't keep my eyes of him , and neither did his eyes ever leave me, i felt a connection to this guy and i didn't even know his last name.

.

It was past 1 in the morning when we stumbled out side of the club, and decided, to catch a cab together, Caroline had decide to leave a couple of hours ago after Tyler called, asking to meet him at his place, so i was left with Damon the whole night, not that it was a bad thing.

"So back to my place or yours" he raised his eyebrow

"Yeah...right"

"Alright then, I'm guessing mine then"

"Ummm...Sure no funny business though"

"Yeah, right okay" he chuckled

.

The cab arrived a few minutes later, his place wasn't far from the club, it was in a fancy Apartment block, as soon as we stepped out of the cab, we were on each other instantly, I had truly never been kissed or kissed anyone with so much passion, and it was undeniable that there was a spark between us. His tongue swiped across my lip and instantly gave him access to explore my mouth. We made it to the elevator without stopping to even breath, and as we rode up, I ended up backed into the was while he passionately attacked my mouth, and I did the same in a frenzied hunger of lust and desire, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I realized all at once it was going to happen I couldn't control myself, and by his actions neither could he, I was never the type of person to do one night stands but with the rush of alcohol and desire. We made it to the top floor, i realized his suit was the penthouse; I was kind of awestruck, I'd never seen one before it was kind of cool. We continued to kiss and I suddenly felt the back of a bed hit the back of my knees and I fell backwards, and before I knew it, I was attacking his clothes and he mine, its a good thing I'm the type of girl who likes to dress well underneath as well as on top. I was completely consumed by him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: i own nothing from this story.**

I awoke the next morning with a pounding in my and a strangers arm wrapped around me. Shit, what happened last night? I remember meeting a guy last night, Damon I think his name was, we were left together because Caroline had to do something with Tyler...then everything is blank, this why i don't drink very often i go out of control and can't be held responsible for my actions.

I've never been the girl to jump into bed with someone, or have one night stands. I can't even remember the last time i had sex, but last night, was well hard to explain, probably because i can't remember most of it but i do remember having a strong attraction to the guy next to me, it was definitely more than attraction, probably connection is a better way of describing. I was thrown out of my thoughts by the sound of Damon stirring next to me, i took that as my cue to try and find my clothes. After prying myself from his arms, i quickly got dressed. I knew i should leave but the man that was lay in bed sleeping was just so memorising, i kissed his head, and left the flat with a feeling of regret because i didn't stay behind.

.

I arrived back at the apartment 20 minutes surprised at how close me and Damon lived to each other.

"Well, well look who decides to make an appearance" Caroline teased.

"Yeah, whatever" I mumbled to her.

"What's up with you grumpy, woke up on the wrong side of the bed or should i say someone elses bed".

"Hilarious, aren't you"

"Woo, chill out I'm only messing about with you. What's up".

"Well besides from the fact that I'm a coward and just ran off from this totally hot guy, nothing much".

"Ok...why'd you run off then"

"I don't know i was scared, he was perfect, you know I've never been the girl to just jump in bed with someone, i really didn't want the awkward morning after, so i decided to skip out on it, but now i regret it because i've been alone for so long now, I mean after i had my heart broken 2 years ago by that Elijah guy, i never been the same" I whined, slumping down on the sofa with my head in my hands.

"Well i think this calls for another night out with me and Tyler, if you ask me to get you out of this depressing mood".

"Care not tonight leave it awhile ok, I'm not in the mood i feel like such a idiot and I'm not in the mood to be third-wheel".

"Well thats exactly why one of Tyler's work colleagues is coming out with us, I'm not talking about hitting the clubs again just go to a restaurant and have a couple of drinks".

"What you set me up on blind date without even telling me" i fumed

"Well...yeah, but you need someone in your life Elena, i hate seeing you alone, plus i kind of promised you would come, because Tyler can't come out otherwise because he can't leave this guy on his own...Please Elena, I'd owe you for like forever" she pulled her b4est puppy eyes at me.

"Carreee...why do you do this to me, I'm really can't be bothered being nice and flirty to someone I don't even know"

"Please, please, pleassseeeeee"

"...Fine but you owe me one and don't think i will forget it".

.

Later that day

Elena decided on wearing a blue, one shouldered, cocktail dress, that fell mid thigh, with silver embroidery, just below her cleavage, with silver stilettos, being told by Caroline that she had to look hot. She and Caroline had just arrived at the restaurant that they were supposed to me meeting Tyler and her unknown date. Tyler worked in some big hot shot sporting agency, so he was pretty well of and him and Caroline were at that stage where everyone was expecting them to be engaged sooner rather than later.

As she and Caroline approached the table that Tyler was currently sitting at...alone. I wonder where mystery guy is.

"Hey Ty, where's my mystery date" i asked, as he jumped up to give Caroline a kiss and helped her to sit down.

"Oh, he just had to use the men's room, he should be back any minute".

"Oh, ok. Can i ask what is name is at least?"

"Yeah. He's called..."

"Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet you". A husky a very familiar voice cut in, i could remember that voice anywhere, he's the guy, the guy i ran from, well obviously fate wanted us too meet. I looked up swiftly to catch is eye, lost in the intense and alluring blue eyes that first caught my eye the night before. It was clear he was in complete shock, by the look on his face.

"Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you too" i replied awkwardly.

"Umm... yeah" he replied as he took a seat, still shell-shocked.

There was an awkward silence that fell upon the table, and also a clear tension between both Elena and Damon.

"Ok..well I'm hungry so let's order" Caroline broke the silence, completely unaware of the tension between the two.

"Yeah ok" Tyler replied.

The evening passed in a blur, a very long and awkward blur at that. Towards the end of the evening Elena excused herself to go to the Ladies room. As she was just exiting the room she felt herself being dragged into a empty supply room, she almost screamed but then caught the eye of the person behind it. Clear blue. Damon.

"You scared me...W-w-why did you drag me in here".

"Sorry, why did you leave this morning" he asked

" Because it was a mistake"i lied, I saw the hurt look on his face as i said those words.

A dark look crossed his face, "If i remember correctly you enjoyed yourself thoroughly last night, well from what i could hear anyway" he smirked back.

I felt my cheeks flame, and blush tinted my olive skin.

"Yeah well...".

"Can't think of an answer, its alright honey, i know what i do to women, they always to come back for more".

"Well how wrong are you, good job i'm not like all women then is it Jerk".

I tried to escape to the door but he blocked my way.

"That's what they all say, no women is any different, they all come crawling back for some of this" he pointed out

"Well prepared to be proved wrong because this girl doesn't do chasing after self-absorbed, vain and self-centred jerks who are big time players and have no respect for people . Goodbye Damon thanks for the lovely chat. See you soon once your swollen ego has healed " she retorted

She easily escaped his grip and exited the room, leaving a shocked and awestruck Damon behind.

Damon P.O.V

"Well prepared to be proved wrong because this girl doesn't do chasing after self-absorbed, vain and self-centred jerks who are big time players and have no respect for people . Goodbye Damon thanks for the lovely chat. See you soon once your swollen ego has healed" she retorted

WOW. Is all he could think as he watched her walk away. No one had ever spoken to him like that, especially no woman. She was definitely right when she said she wasn't like all the others, she was one of a kind, feisty, gorgeous, sexy, intelligent, confident, and most of all stubborn. He had to have her. It was in that moment the Damon Salvatore new that he had to have this infuriating woman. He was setting his plan in motion and was going to make Elena Gilbert the sexy goddess his, whether it was the last thing he would do. In his life Damon had been hurt, shunned, heart-broken, and left in pieces, all by one woman. Although that was when he was 6 years ago and know he was 27 and had a successful career, and all the friends (and friends with benefits) he could need. He still felt something was missing, he felt incomplete and alone. Sure he was never truly alone he had his best friend Alaric all the time, but Alaric was currently back in Mystic falls, engaged and expecting his first child, he couldn't rely on him anymore he had a family to look after and think off. It was only now after he had met this wonderful yet infuriating women that he felt that he may begin to heal and actually have something other than friendship or sex in most cases with a woman. The only time he can remember a woman being more than just a friend was Katherine and that didn't turn out great, heart ended up being ripped out and stomped on and crushed by his own brother and the woman that supposedly loved him and of course is dead mother, who was more like a best friend.

His mothers death was the start of the downward spiral that is his life it was then that his dad started beating and punishing his eldest son for being too much like the woman he loved and still loves deeply, it was clear that from the moment of his mothers death that his father was a lost cause and become a cold, heartless and hateful man. When she died he but up so many walls and wouldn't let anyone in except his little brother, but he destroyed that friendship and connection 6 years ago when it was revealed he was having an affair with Katherine, it was then that Damon truly thought he would never find anyone to love him, or rather he would never be able to trust anyone again, at least until now.

.

Elena P.O.V

That man, gosh that man is so vain, egotistical, self-centred and a jerk all in one, so why couldn't i get him out of my head, those eyes, god that body god if it wasn't for that awful ego he had he would be the perfect guy, but what can i say nobody's perfect, but still why did he have to go and ruin this perfect image she had by opening his big mouth and being a complete jerk and disrespecting women, i fumed as i stormed out of the restaurant to where Caroline was and Tyler .

"Well that went well don't you think" Caroline concluded

"Yeah...whatever you say Care the guy was a jerk or anything" i replied back sarcastically.

"He seemed alright to me, am i missing something, you know something i swear i recognise him from somewhere" she mused.

"Care its probably from Tyler's office or something" i replied to quickly

"No, he doesn't actually work in the same department as me, more higher up...plus Caroline couldn't have seen him considering she never comes and see's me at work" Tyler pointed out with a grin.

" Then where have i seen him, cant be where i work he's a guy after all maybe when we have been clubbing...yeah that's it...he's the guy from last night... and I'm sorry baby, i'll make it up to you i promise" Caroline enthused, locking lips with Tyler.

"Ok guys feeling a big like a third-wheel here, and no Caroline, S.H.U.T.U.P" i glared at her.

"Sorry" she said apologetically.

"Wait a sec, what guy last night" Tyler asked curiously

"Nothing Ty, no need to worry that pretty little head of yours" i replied.

"Ok, not really that convincing, anyways we'd better be off i have a surprise for Care, you ok driving back on your own?"

"Do i really have choice" i questioned

"Not if you wanna ruin my whole night" Tyler remarked, winking at her.

"Too much information, see you guys" i shouted, as i walked round the car.

A peaceful night in is just what i need, i thought to myself. Not realising that by getting involved with Damon, these peaceful nights weren't something that i was going to get very often anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Again i own nothing.**

The next day.

Damon P.O.V

" So Tyler considering how were buds and all would you do be a favour well maybe two favours"

"Depends what these favours entail"

"Only you putting i a good word for me in with Elena and possibly giving me her cellphone number".

"Ummm...what do you plan on doing with her"

"Well, nothing really just kidnapping her and locking her away in my apartment dungeon, what do you think idiot"

"Ha-Ha" Tyler replied dryly. "I'm being serious Damon, i know your type, hell i used to be like you till i started dating Caroline, what's your game plan".

"I'm being serious nothing, i just want to get to know her seriously, just a date".

" If i do this you have to promise not to hurt her, she's had a pretty rough life"

"I promise and what do you mean?" i asked curiously

"Well, one a couple of years back she was in a bad relationship, with a complete douche bag who seriously messed her up, and secondly around 5 years ago she and her brother lost her parents in a freak car accident, story cut short Elena was in the car when the accident happened, and again every since then that spark that she used to have went out and she has never been the same since".

"Jesus, thought i had it rough. Where's her brother now?"

"He's back in her or rather our home town Mystic Falls"

"Small world i used to live there when I was a kid".

"Well explains a lot considering you're a Salvatore, ever thought of going back there, i mean this company can basically run itself without you?"

"Yeah, not just ready yet, my brother lives there still, sibling rivalry, you know how it is, hate each other an all, but i am going back there in about a month a close friends getting married and i'm best man so have to be there, being such the great person i am" i winked

"Sorry, can't say i do, only child here. Really is a small world, funny me, Care and Elena are all going back as well for a wedding".

"Yep, ok then so about that number, what about it"

"Yeah just don't hurt her. Elena is loved both here and back home, you'd have some serious shit on your back if you did"

"Thanks Ty, and message received loud and clear" i said as Tyler wrote down Elena's number.

"Yeah well, i aint promising that she will listen to me or even answer the phone call once she knows who it is, she seemed pretty pissed last night over something you said, and oh yeah Carolone swears she knows you from somewhere".

"Ah right, yeah i swore here and Elena, at 40/40 the other night that's all".

.

Elena P.O.V

I was awoke the next morning by my phone buzzing next to my head.

"Hello" i asked groggily

"Well hello there Miss sunshine, never guess who it is would you".

"Ughh, how the hell did you get my number"

"Well...a little bird told me".

"Well tell that little bird i future to ask permission before giving someones number out without permission"

"Now why would i want to do that, dear Elena"

"Goodbye Damon"

"No wai-" he said as Elena cut the phone off putting a pillow over her head and going back to sleep, only for her phone to buzz again she looked at the number and instantly ignored the call and turning her phone off.

.

One week later.

It was Sunday morning and for the past week Damon had been her wake up call, every single day. It was infuriating, he clearly didn't understand the words "Leave me alone". He had asked her every single day 'will you go on a date with me' and every single time she replied with the same answer 'No'. Clearly he had no shame at being rejected. She had a rather good weekend she had driven down to mystic falls on Friday with Caroline to go and catch up with their families and friends. Manly also to help Jenna plan her upcoming wedding. Jenna was currently living in the home that myself and Jeremy grew up in, 4 months pregnant and engaged to the new Mystic falls high history teacher. Elena had been named godmother already of the upcoming baby and also maid of honour for the wedding meaning she had a lot of planning to do, luckily for her best friend was an event organiser so that helped, but still on top of juggling her latest journalism stories at work, her social life, organizing the wedding and Damon she was exhausted. Though they managed to successful find a wedding dress that was suitable for Jenna's expanding pregnancy bump, and also the bridesmaids dresses, as well as colour scheme, venue and most of the major things, the only things left were flowers, the bachelorette party and the wedding cake, they'd ended up setting the date to the 20th March . So altogether a successful weekend, on Saturday evening she decided to go back to New York after seeing her brother and Bonnie.

.

So here she was home sweet home, all alone, well all except the buzzing phone. She was sick of his constant calling, she may be known for being stubborn, but there is only so much she can take before she will cave. So she decided one date wouldn't hurt.

"Hello"

"Finally you pick up, thought you were avoiding me there" he joked

"Well not like your constant calling can be ignore for much longer can it i think you've suffered enough rejection for awhile"

"So is this you finally caving, told you your all the-"

" Do not even finish that sentence if you want a date, Jerk"

"Sorry, habit...so say Friday 8pm i'll pick you up"

"Well you need to know where i live first"

"Care to share"

"I live in the apartment block, Herald Tower, not to far from the club 40/40"

"Ok, i'll be waiting in the lobby, didn't realise we lived so close together. My apartment is in Echeon Chelsea".

"Yeah, right ok do you have any specific dress code"

"Well no clothes at all would be great..." he drawled out

"Pig, I'm being serious!"

"Chill out princess, casual but sexy, not hard for you considering you already smoking hot"

"Thanks appreciated see you Friday...and oh yeah no more early morning wake up calls, i need beauty sleep".

"I don't think you do, if you were anymore hotter you'd be on fire"

"Do any of your pick up lines actually work, that was just lame"

"Ouch, after being emotionally stung, i think i better say bye. Bye Lena see you Friday".

"Yeah yeah" i'd replied as he hung up.

Well this should be an eventful date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything 

Elena P.O.V

The week sped by and before i knew it was Friday and i was just finishing work at 5.30 giving me 2 and a half hours to get ready as long as there were no interruptions. Just as she arrived home her phone started to ring, and caller I.D. came up as Caroline.

"What's up Care, i'm just getting home now"

"Just wondering where you were considering we have to get you ready for your hot date"

You know im only going on this date so he will leave me alone...right"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, but you still want to dress to impress don't you?"

"Well, yeah of course..."

"Well then get that skinny butt in this apartment so i can work my magic".

"Fine" i grumbled as i stepped out of my car, and made my way to the apartment block. As i reached the apartment, before i could even put my key in the door, the door swung open to reveal Caroline as she dragged me in.

"Ok chill i'm here. Anybody would think you wanted me to go on this date"

"Well, Lena i do you've been alone now for two years, you need to move on and start dating again. I mean i know after everything that happened with Eli-"she didn't even get to finish her sentence as she saw the look on my face.

"Don't even say that name if you want me to be out of bed for the next month" i warned

"Sorry...I'm just saying the people from your past, especially that sort of past, shouldn't define who you are and whether you are seeing people now" she replied

"I know, i'm just scared to let anyone in, you know what if he comes back. I don't want an innocent person getting involved with me and end up getting hurt or worse killed" i worried, sensing i feeling of regret for even agreeing going on a date with this godly man.

"Enough depressing talk lets get you ready for what's sure to be an amazing date".

"Agreed" i replied swiftly, walking up to my room to take a shower and begin the process of getting ready, after checking the time seeing it was 6.00pm.

_2 hours later_

Damon P.O.V

I'd been waiting all week for this day, its easy to see that i'd never been excited for a date before, this was a first. Damon Salvatore was nervous. He reliased as he stepped out of his car that it had been easily 6 years since he'd been this nervous for a date. I was lost in thought as i made my way towards the apartment block and made my way inside to wait for the feisty Elena Gilbert.

It'd been way to long since he'd seen her, she was all i could think about even the early morning cold showers were dedicated to this mysterious woman. He hadn't felt any satisfaction from any of his usual 'friends' this week, none whatsoever he was starting to worry, what if something was wrong. But then he'd wake up the following morning after a dream of the one and only, and it was clear that he didn't have an ounce of the attraction that he had for any of the other woman compared to Elena, she was the one that did it for him. It was then that he was broken from his train of thought, by the ding of the elevator, as a breath-taking woman stepped out of the elevator. His eyes raked over her, she was dressed in a barley there pleated, abstract mini skirt showing off her mouth watering long, and tanned legs, above the knee-high black high heeled boots, paired with a black sequined top that emphasized her small waist and plenty of cleavage showing without looking trashy and also a black leather jacket, she wore little make up and had her hair in a up do with curled pieces falling out. Only word popped into his head...goddess.

"Stare any longer you're eyes might you pop out of your head" she teased and broke him out of his day dream.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it you know you do" he remarked back

"Well lets go, i'd like to be back be back before the sun rises" she announced

"Look who's getting all eager, and you said you didn't want to go on a date with me...lies"

"I can just go you know i can think of better things to do then just stand her"

"Ok miss impatient, lets go"

"Finally" she replied back smirking, as they made there way out of the building and towards his car.

.

Elena P.O.V

God. He was hot, i wish i could just kiss him, but then he'd open his mouth and come out with so snarky or cocky comment and that would remind of the jerk he is. He was dressed in all black like usual, except today he sported a dress shirt which was just tight enough to empathize his abs and muscles, dress pants and the usual black boots, even in something so ordinary he looked hot, i realised as we walked to his car.

"So are you going to tell me where were going?" i questioned

"I hear its your favourite place round here, and guesses?"

"No...you not seriously your taking me to Ayza's" i yelped

"Yeah...can't take you some where you don't like now can i?" he questioned

"Ho-How did you know?"

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it" he replied.

I was shocked that he even made the effort to find my favourite place, to be honest it wasn't exactly common knowledge that one of the biggest ways to win me over was with chocolate and wine and i was all yours. I was pulled out of my thoughts as we arrived at the restaurant.

Damon helped me out of the car, by offering his hand i took it gladly, reminding myself not to drink too much wine, otherwise i wouldn't be able to control my actions as it was my poison.

"Reservations for two under Salvatore" Damon said.

"Right this way, Sir. We were lead to a secluded table.

"Wow, its been awhile since i've been here" i said as Damon pulled my chair out for me.

"Glad, i did something right for once" Damon smirked.

"Yeah you did good i'm shocked" i said with a flirtaous tone

I could tell he was shocked by my tone, as it was usually cold towards him. It was then that i realized i was kind of nervous. Just then a waitor appeared asking for are orders, it was clear that Damon was jealous as his eyes lingered on me.

"What an i get you"

"Ummmm...i'd say a bottle of your finest red wine...what do you want to eat Elena". He drawled out.

"... the Italian fruta mista, please"

"And i'll have the...the smoked chicken breat Panini"

"Thank you for your order we will be right back with your drinks".

"Cheers" Damon said tensely

.

Damon P.O.V

The waiter arrived back quickly with the wine and two glasses, i poured myself one and Elena. Accidentally i touched her hand, and lingered there touching her hand as a felt a jolt of warmth run up my arm from the touch and she pulled away as if she had been burned, and quickly gulped down her wine and poured herself another glass.

"|Sooo...tell me about yourself Elena"

"Nothing much to tell i moved her 3 years ago actually it'll be 4 years this august since i moved here to start college, i took journalism, graduated last July, ever since i've been working in the New York times, that it really"

"There must be more too you than that Elena"

"Yeah, there is doesn't mean i want to share it to someone i hardly know" she replied coldly.

"Ok, change of topic. What made you choose journalism?"

"I've always had a passion for writing i guess, i know i'm not good enough to actually be a writer, so this is the closest i'm ever going to get to my dream job i guess"

"What makes you think you're not good enough. If the passion is strong enough then anything is possible"

"I-I just can't i guess, its not in me, i lost alot of the passion i had a couple of years ago".

I reliazed this had something do with that guy she got involved with a couple of years back. I mean i know i can't talk i ran away from my problems six years ago, and this is how i ended up here in New York. But i had to admit, i missed home, and most of all i missed having my brother, and it was Elena who had just made me reliase that, she was letting something from her past stop her from doing what see really wanted to do.

.

Elena P.O.V

As the night passed by i could feel myself loosening up, because of the wine. And after the conversation that brought up some painful parts of my past and Elijah, it was welcomed, i knew i shouldn't drink any more, at least not if i wanted to remember tonight. The conversation was easy, we talked about everyday things, and by the end of the night in the restaurant i realized i actually had a really good time and forgot about my usual worries.

"So are you ready to leave" Damon asked as he paid the bill.

"If you are, i am" i replied with a smile, and he smiled back and i could feel my heart race by the most charming and beautiful smile, it was so different from his usual smirk.

"Ok then lets go, i have to show you my favourite spot first and then i'll take you home"

"Ok, i didn't want to home yet anyway" i said in a suggestive way.

"Ha-ha, i knew you loved my company more than you were letting on"

"Come on then lets get going" i said as i got up from my seat and grabbed his hand.

.

20 minutes later we were pulling in to the empty car park of Madison square park.

We were walking hand in hand, and i could see from the corner of my eye he kept stealing glances towards me. And if i was going to be honest it made me pretty giddy inside.

After about 10 minutes of a relaxed silence we came across, a secluded area. Where there was a small clearing a little lake.

"So do you like it, this is the spot i always come when i have some thinking to do or when i need to get away from the real world" he said honestly

"Wow, its beautiful. What made you show it me"

"I-I Just, guess that your pretty special and i wanted to share something with you that was special to me" he replied, and i could see the vulnerability there in his face and eyes.

It was then that i realized and no longer denied that there was a strong connection between us and i was going to act on it. I don't know what made me do it, whether it was this new part of him that he showed or the wine that was running its course through my system but either way i did it. I kissed him, at first he was in shock and didn't kiss back but after a couple seconds he had me pushed up against a tree, kissing me with all the passion in his body. We were stuck together for what felt like hours just kissing and giving in to the passion and attraction that we felt for each other. It felt so pure, no stupid pick up lines or silly comments. Just the true us together minus some of the walls we had both put up to stop ourselves from getting hurt.

It was he that pulled away from me, to catch his breath. It was then that it became clear we were both all worked up and gasping.

"Wow, that was quiet a kiss definitely better than the first one" he said

"Definitely"

"I suppose i better take you home hadn't i"

"Yeah, probably" i replied, as i show the sadness in his eyes at the evening coming to an end.

"i had a really good night though" i said, and then i saw the sadness wash and away and be replaced by a new found hope.

"So that means i have another date in the bag" he questioned

"If your lucky" i teased

It was then, i knew how easy i could fall for Damon salvotore he was one in a kine. But i had to remember the man from my past that would stop my happiness if he ever found out i was seeing anyone else, and a sense of dread filled me. I knew i had to say no to Damon, and never see him again, but i knew i couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hurt this unique and wonderful man.

.

We arrived back at my apartment at around midnight.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, give me a call and i might just answer it" i teased.

"Glad you had fun so did i" he said as she started to get out of the car.

"Aren't you forgetting something"

"Can't say i am" she said confused, then reliased what he ment and lent back in to give him a long, passionate kiss.

"There you go, now that's what i call i goodbye" he replied..

"Ha-ha. Don't push your look otherwise you won't be getting anymore"

"Good-bye, Lena. I'll call you soon". He said as i walked away with a big grin on my face and gave him a little wave as he drove off.

It was with that grin on my face that Caroline opened the door to me with and the same smile on my face as a fell into a deep sleep. With dreams of the sexy Damon Salvatore to keep me company through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own anything from the story.**

**Thanks for all the follows of the story and review **

Damon P.O.V

I awoke the next morning with a sense of happiness. The date went well. No better than well, it went amazing. And to top it all of she said she would go on another one. I actually couldn't describe my happiness right now. This one of a kind of a woman, actually wanted me. I felt on top of the world.

Last night i could tell that the date brought back some harsh memories for both of us. I knew one way or another i had to find out what happened to this extraordinary woman that stopped her from opening up to me, i know I'm not one to talk. I'm not exactly the most open person either, but with her its different. I know this sound so quick and to any sane person they probably just leave before anybody gets hurt. And even though i have only known the woman for 2 weeks, it already feels as if there is something more between us then the usual attraction, something more intense. But the question is; do either of us have it in us to put ourselves out there and have the possibility of hurting each other, but also there's the chance that this could be the start of a beautiful relationship, and something worth all the hard work and pain that might be caused. It was then that i knew how easily i could fall for Elena, and how easy it would be to fall in love with her, just for her being her.

God what was happening to me just 2 weeks before i wanted nothing in life, other than peace, and no pain. I'd have been happy to share my bed with a different girl every night or have a no strings attached relationship with some one, along as there were no feelings involved. And now here i was considering falling in love or even developing feelings for this woman, well i suppose it's to late for that i have already come to care for Elena. And that was why i was going to use my connections, to help find Elena her dream job, just because i cared about her and because i wanted too. I'd never been the guy to do the good deeds, i'd always left that to my brother, Saint Stefan always wanting to please everyone, but here i was the bad boy or also known black sheep of the family wanting to do something for no personal gain, and for the benefit of a woman he hardly new.

What had happened to him?. The answer he new already, but couldn't acknowledge it consciously. The small part in the back of his head telling him: _You're falling for her._ I tried to ignore it, and say no it's too soon, but who was i to tell the fates, when it's been too long or short a time, to bring two people together.

I decided that i needed to call her, but i didn't want to come across to desperate so i'd leave it a couple of days before calling, and thats when he would make his next gesture.

.

Elena P.O.V

Although it had been 2 days since there date, I was expecting him to have called already. He's always been so persistent and impatient, it surprised me that he still hadn't called, i knew if he didn't call soon this second date wouldn't be happening as Friday it was back to Mystic falls for any last minute preparation for the wedding next Tuesday and of course the bachelorette.

The first date was incredible, as incredible as it was it brought up some old memories of Elijah. And although it happened 2 years ago it was still a touchy subject. It was from bringing up that part of her past that she begun to have doubts on starting a new relationship with anyone. As the last guy she started seeing about a year after the whole Elijah situation, she found out that Elijah had people watching her checking that she wasn't involved with anyone else as his words had been, ' If i can't have you then no one can'. The guy ended up getting half beaten to death and was in hospital for 2 weeks with a fractured skull, broken ribs and bruises covered the whole of his body, all because he was jealous.

To say she was scared, was a pretty big understatement. She just hoped and wished that he was over her by now. The last time she had seen him had been 6 months ago when she had seen him last and he acted as if nothing had even happened. But she knew deep down he'd never let her go. She decided to take her thought away from that dark part of her past that she wasn't proud of and regretted. It was a very dark path and brought up memories that would haunt her for most likely the rest of her life.

She knew that by letting Damon in, she was most likely putting his life in danger. I mean the last guy she hadn't even slept with and he ended up in hospital, what would he do if he found out about Damon...I had to stop myself now from thinking such things, Elijah wasn't interested anymore that was why she hadn't seen him in 6 months, or any of his goons, all she had to do was be careful and watch herself.

It was with these thoughts in mind that she was pulled out of her thought by her phone ringing as she pulled in the parking lot of her building. She saw the caller was Damon and felt her heart rate pick up almost immediately. It was about time.

"Hello, surprised you lasted this long to be honest"

"Hi, Lena, i'm good thanks for asking what about you".

"Ha-Ha, so what's up".

"I was wondering about that second date you promised me, tomorrow night my place? I'm not in town this weekend" he questioned

"Ummmm...yeah that should be ok, i don't have any plan so what time and what will coming to your place include"

"Get you head out of the gutter Elena, i never suggested we had to do that, although i would be more than willing if thats what you want for date two" he teased.

"I never suggested anything that was all you Mr Salvatore. No seriously though what were you think on doing".

"I'll cook you dinner then maybe a movie depending on how late the eating goes to".

"Sounds good. You can cook?. Can't say it's my forte".

"There are so many things you don't know about me Elena. Yes i can cook. I'm part Italian, it's in my blood".

"Learn something new every day...What time?"

"Say 8.30, that sounds good"

"Perfect"

"Good, i'll see you tomorrow then...and oh Elena love black lace underwear if you want any help on any undergarment although i can imagine anything looks just exquisite on you" he chuckled as he hung up.

Some people just never change i thought to myself as i made her way to the apartment, with a new excitement settling in. Bring on date two I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena P.O.V

It was 8.25 when i made it to Damon's block of apartments. I was nervous, to say the least. It was already are second date and i'd already had sex with the guy. What was i doing. I promised myself i'[d never get involved with a guy again. For there own good. God if he found out another man had even touched me...No, i stopped myself. I can't be scared anymore he doesn't even live here anymore, after are last run in i made it pretty clear for him to leave an never come back, not that he's listen but it was always worth a try.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and made my way to Damon's apartment, grabbing my bottle of wine. I'd decided on a medieval blue, mini, body-con dress that hugged every curve, and amplified cleavage, along with a pair silver sandal. Casual but sexy. I reached Damon's apartment after being buzzed in, and could already smell some heavenly smell, that made my mouth water instantly. I knocked twice, and the door opened to reveal, the man of my most recent fantasies and worries. Looking like a god, as usual. He was dressed in more casual wear. Clearly one for designer labels, in his designer dark jeans, black boots and to set of the colour of his eyes a black and blue tshirt, which hugged his perfectly sculptured chest and abs. My eyes instantly took him in and appreciated the way his shirt clung to his perfect body and the way his hair was in its usual ruffled mess, and then i was pulled out of my appreciation by the usual cocky comment.

"Well, hello Elena...Like what you see?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Should i just leave now and sav-" i was cut off by him grabbing me, by the hand and pulling me into the apartment.

"What and you'd miss out on the chance to admire my mad cooking skills, you'd regret it, princess" he winked.

"Well...something does smell good so i suppose it couldn't hurt" i said as i passed him the wine, and he raised his eyebrow. "What"

"Hey, i never said anything...just means i can get you drunker faster, and we all know how frisky you get when your drunk Elena" he teased.

"Ha-ha very funny, What's on the menu tonight anyway"

"Well, after a little research and persuasion from a dear friend of yours i decided on making Pizza tonno, you know considering its your favourite, and afterwards a my speciality Chocolate fudge cake, considering you have a sweet tooth".

"Wow, you certainly know how to impress a girl, Mr Salvotore"

"Only the special ones, Miss Gilbert" he replied, causing me to blush.

"Well...I'll just go finish serving it out. You want a glass of wine while you wait".

"Sure why not?"  
>"Okay, be right back with that Madame" .<p>

And off he went to the kitchen, he returned a minute later with a glass of wine and quickly returned to the kitchen. Leaving me time to explore. It was the typical bachelor pad. Big tv, pool table, big comfy chairs, huge king-sized bed. Pretty much everything you'd need and want. And it had that hint of Damon to it to with the black chairs, coffee table, bed and silky bedding. I was browsing through his books when i noticed something. My favourite book, Gone with wind. Who would have thought he had a good taste in literature, the more i got to find out about this man the more i wanted to know and the more i wanted to fall for him and for things to go deeper. It was clear that there was another side to Damon Salvatore, and i found myself wanting to know it.

"See you found my book collection" he said

I jumped, "God, don't do that to me again, Damon Salvatore" i screeched

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you princess"

"Its fine...you like gone with the wind"

"Yeah sure its a good read, why so shocked"

"Just you have this who-" i stopped myself before i could say anything "Doesn't matter is the food ready.

"Yeo, sure is ready to be blown away by my cooking"

"We'll see" she teased and made her way to the table where the food was set out and sat down and dug in.

"Oh my goodness, this is the best i have ever tasted" i got out, with a very inappropriate moan.

"W-well...it must be good the only time i've heard you moan like that was when w-"

"Do not even bother finishing that sentence, I'm eating and enjoying it...soo Shhh!"

"Whatever you say, just be sure to keep those moans under control, there is only so much restraint i have and when your dressed like that it makes it that much harder to control myself" he warned with lust glazed eyes, while i looked down as a deep blush washed over my cheeks.

"Ummm...Thanks..I think".

.

The meal and dessert were amazing and i found it really easy to talk to Damon, we were connecting. We got to know each other, just basic stuff, favourite food, colour, hobby, friends, childhood pets and any childhood memories. It was fun and i really enjoyed myself. After we'd finished eating, we moved to the sitting area, to continue. And that's where it started to get deep and heavy. Not something i was used to.

"So what's someone like you, doing single" he asked

"Long story" i replied

"I have time..."

"It's not something i like to get into to be honest" i snapped, i could see he was a little shocked by my outburst.

"I'm sorry just a really touchy subject, but if you really want to know then i'll tell you"

"Only if you want to, i don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything".

"Its fine honestly if it wasn't you'd know and i wouldn't still be sat here"

"Short version, is a couple of years ago i was in bad relationship, worst then the usual cheating and bad stuff, let just say that, i broke it off doing what was best for me he didn't like that thingd turned ugly, shit happened, leaving me messed up and scared to trust or let anyone in. And that's that story" i finished and drank the rest of the wine in my glass in one go. I didn't like bringing my past back up, i was ashamed of what i was like around that man, the person i was.

I looked over to Damon to see him deep in thought, absorbing the small details of my past that i had told him.

" So what's your story then" i asked

"What makes you think i have one, maybe i like this whole bachelor lifestyle"

I just looked at him and stared in to the icy blue eyes.

"I know that's not true Damon and so do you" i said

"Don't think you know me, Elena, because you don't nobody does" he said in a cold, detached voice

"Fine, take that as my cue to leave then" i snapped back, hurt by the fact that i had opened up to him yet he hadn't. I jumped up and made my way to the door, i was just about to open it when i turned around to take one last look at Damon to see he had his head in his hands. I debated leaving now and stopping anyone from getting hurt, but then that part of me that was curious about this raven haired god, made my decision for me. And i walked back and put my arms around him.

.

Damon P.O.V

I was just about to breakdown as her arms enveloped me in a hug. Just her scent calmed me down, eased my pain. I had to let someone in, if i didn't i knew one day let someone now, someone care maybe, the pain would ease and i would any longer feel broken and like a piece of me was missing. I should tell this olive skinned beauty about my past, she had done it even though it clearly had opened old wounds. I had seen the pain, even though it was a short and simple story it had clearly caused a considerable amount of pain to bring up her heart break again. I just didn't know whether i could go through it all again. After Katherine had done what she had done to me, the months after had been my downward spiral, constantly drinking, causing fights and taken home a new girl every other night to try and ease the pain of my broken heart. I just couldn;t relive it all again. But i new i had to if i ever wanted anything more with this wonderful women set holding me. It was then that i decided i would tell her, i would tell her my story and open up to her, and then maybe she would trust and open up to me. Maybe we could have something more, maybe love. Anything was possible, i mean i never thought i'd go on another date with the same women again yet her i was. I was taken out of my eternal debate by this beauty calling my name, and i looked up into her eyes to see, compassion, worry, sadness and pain in her eyes.

"In my senior year of high school, 9 years ago, i met this girl she was the same 2 years younger the same age as my brother, but i fell for instantly everything about her was captivating, for my entire senior year we had a relationship, and by the end of it i decided that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but i was going to college in New York, so asked her to wait for me. She said yes, she said then she would finish school then come and live with me in New York, so the 2 years passed we had a long distance relationship i visited whenever i could, she graduated high school and moved to New York to live with me. I proposed 6 months later and we were set the get married 6 months later, i was on cloud nine. The woman i loved had just agreed to marry me my career was going great and my brother decided he wanted to live in New York to be closer to me. Little did i know that was all about to come crashing down. The night before are wedding day, i decided to suprise her and go see her and i foou-" i stopped suddenly preparing myself to relive the moment that tore me in two.

"Its okay Damon" Elena soothed me and grabbed my hand smiling " You don;t have to carry on, i can see it hurts you to bring this up"

"No, i've nearly finished now. I found her in bed with someone else. That someone else being my brother. I was crushed. I felt like life itself wasn't worth living. It turned out that they had been at it for years and claimed to be in love. That's the reason Stefan moved to New York, not for me but for her. After it all happened. I went on a downward spiral, the usual, womanizing, drinking and fighting. After about a year of that same routine i went back work and over the past 5 years i have been focused on building my business up. But what got me the most was that Stefan and Katherine didn't last, she cheated on him, with some random guy probably had a brother that she wanted, Stupid Bitch . Suprise, suprise though, Stefan was heartbroken, but i had no sympathy for him what so ever he did to me what she had done to him. Its only now 6 years later i'm beginning to reliase that she was a manipulative, selfish bitch that cared for no one other than herself and never really loved either of us".

"Oh my gosh im so sorry Damon". She whispered

"Its not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for, but there it is thats the reason why i am the why i am" i answered downcast eyes too ashamed to look at her.

"Hey, sure you can be a jerk and cocky and an ass too. But i wouldn't change that, who doesn't like a bit of banter or fun in there life you certainly cause a stir. Lets just say i like who you are".

And with the a kissed her passionately. She liked the way i was. That was all the encouragement i needed. I started unzipping her dress as she start undressing me and i knew where this was going to lead. So i quickly picked her up and carried her to the bed with her legs locked around my waist. Doing things to her for the rest of the night that i had been dying to do ever since i had met her.

**A/N: Hope you like it. **

**I own nothing whatsoever **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dammon P.O.V

The following morning i woke up in blissful peace. Last night minus all the reopening of old wounds was amazing. To say the least. After the deep talking it seemed one step closer for each of us. It certainly knocked a few walls of mine down. I felt alot more at ease with this woman in my arms. I felt i could actually have a chance with her and after opening up to her last night and showing her my weak and vulnerable side, it made are already strong connection that much stronger.

I stared down to the naked, sleeping girl in my arms, looking down on her beauty and perfection. She was certainly one of a kind. I just had to try and keep her, and not push her away. It was then that i heard her begin to stir and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Goodmorning, beautiful" i said

"Morning" she said in a husky voice before leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips, before looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for work" she said

"'Lena, can't you call in sick. I'm not gonna get to see you until next week after today. I go away on Friday" i complained with my best sad face.

"I dunno...what makes you think i want to see you again, Damon. Awfully sure that i will aren't you" she teased.

"Well, considering how much you wanted me last night, that you wouldn't be able to last long without me. I mean look at me" i quirked back with a smirk.

"If i recall from last night you were the one begging for me" she trailed off as she began working her hand down his chest and past his waistline to his most intimate areas.

"Your stepping into a very dangerous zone ther, Miss Gilbert" i drawled out as i flipped us over " i mean if you ever want to leave this bedroom i wouldn't go there" and before she could answer i stopped her with a passionate kiss, and continued on just to prove my point.

.

Elena P.O.V

Damon could be very persuasive, he eneded up persuading me not to go to work and spend the day with him. In the bedroom. It was now 6pm and i was just getting home, dressed in the night before clothes. Completely and utterly exhausted from todays activities. I didn't know where either of us got the energy from, we'd only just stopped from one round to go straight in to the next. His theory was that considering he wasn't going to see me until the following week he had to make sure i remembered him. Like i ould forget that body and the way he made me feel. I thought to myself as i put the key in the apartment and let myself in.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come home" Caroline teased " Must have been some date" she said.

"Definetley was" i said simply

"Well...what are you waiting for details. Now"

"Well we had dinner, with a little help from you i see, it was amazing he can sure cook, which is great considering i can't We talked, i actually told him about Elijah-" i was about to continue put she interrupted before i could.

"Wait...everything"

"Well-no but the basic stuff"

"Elena you know if this is going to get serious you have to tell him right"

"I know, i'm just scared, what if it scares him away or worst he hates me for getting involved with him and possibly putting him in danger" i worried

"Honey, if he likes you then it won't matter. Its his lose, you know that right. He'd be mad to hate you, its not your fault what happened in your past and i know its still a really sensitive subject but you have to open up to him if you want something more with him".

"I will, i just have a lot of thinking to do first and preparation before i start going through all that again"

"I know, just know i'm here for you either way ok. So lets go on with these details shall we...What happened next"

"Well...after i told him about Elijah, we kind of get into and arguement, but then he opened up to me turned out he has an ex that cheated with his own brother. I mean who does that too anybody, plays to brothers against each other its sick and twisted. She sounds like a complete and utter bitch. But yeah after that we just conneted so well and before we knew it, it we were in the bedroom and that's where we've been for the majority of today"

"Wow, it went well then. He must be good if you were in bed all day. Sounds like he's as messed up as you then, no offence". She teased.

"Yeah i suppose he is really. And Care good doesn't do him any justice what so ever".

"Glad that your finally getting back out there Elena and are happy again. Its nice to see you smiling and god your glowing".

"Yeah, it feels good. I feel like we could actually make a go at this, just i'm terrified if he comes back and ruins it like he did with that Micheal guy that i dated for awhile".

"Hey, that was like nearly a year now. He won't come back i mean the last time you saw him was six months ago, and he acted as if everything was fine and nothing ever happened. Don't be scared. I mean Damon means alot more to you then Josh ever did. Plus Damon has a lot more connections then Josh did i mean he was a bartender. Damon is rich and owns his own company. Elijah won't mess with him, Trust me".

"Okay, i do just can't help but worry"

"Oh, Jenna called and asked what time are we gonna be there Friday"

"Well i stll have work but i can get off earlier so say we'll be there arounf 6.30pm"

"Ok, i'll ring her back later"

"Alright, wanna order some food and have a girls night"

"Yeah, sounds good. Wish Bonnie could be here, i can't wait to see her"

"I know its just not the same without her here"

.

The rest of the week passed quickly. I spoke to Damon everyday, we just talked and on Thursday he took me for lunch and we eneded up doing other things in the ladies room and the back seat of his car. Classy i know. Apparently we ouldn't get enough of each other. After my conversation with Caroline on Tuesday night i decided that after Jenna's wedding i would tell Damon everything sparing no details whats so ever. I just hoped it wouldn;t change anything and if it did for the better. I already new that it would hurt to lose him. I knew then that i had fell for him. Because just at the thought of losing him for good killed me in side.

By Friday i decided to keep my thoughts of Damon to minimum, for the next 4 days anyway. They were about Jenna and family.

Before we knew it we had arrived at Jennas place (my parents old house). It really hadn't changed much over the years. Me, Caroline, and Tyler were staying at the house, me in my old room and Tyler and Caroline in Jeremy's old room.

We were just walking up the porch steps when the door flung open to reveal, a very pregnant Jenna. You wouldn'y believe she still had 4 months to go.

"Wow, look at you you're huge"

"Thanks Elena. I so wanted to waddle down the aisle instead of walked" she joked

"Hey, you look great either way"

"Thanks sweetie, now you three get here now and give me a hug. God i missed you" she sniffled

"Missed you too. It actually feels great to be home" Tyler said.

"It sure does" Caroline chipped in.

"Come in everyone dinner will be ready in the next 30 minutes gives you time to settle in and wait for everyone else to turn up" Jenna explained as she walked us inside.

"Hi, guy" Alaric said popping is head around the kitchen.

"See you have him cooking Jenna. Good idea don't think we'd all survive your cooking" i joked.

"Ha-ha very funny. Suppose it saves any bother from anyone getting food poisoning" She laughed

"So, who we waiting on?" i questioned as Caroline and Tyler made there way upstairs to unpack and settle in.

"Well, there's Bonnie, Jeremy, Ric's best man- Quick warning he's a complete ass and pretty infuriating- also Matt's coming as well, though we'd invite him considering he hasn't seen you Caroline or Tyler since last year".

"Sounds great. Well i'm gonna go change and unpack. Shout when dinners ready ok?"

"Sure will, and later i need to ask you something"

"Ok, we have plenty of time" i smiled, and made my way upstairs just as the doorbell rung.

"Hi, Jenna Ric there" said an all too familiar voice and a spun around quickly to reveal, the man that had been the topic of my dreams and fantasies and also my worries, on the porch of my aunt's house bottle of bourbon in hand, looking dashing as always with is forever present smirk.

"Damon" i called in a shocked voice.

"Elena" he said in pretty much the same tone and probably the same look on his face, we must have made quiet the picture.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter was gonna have a longer chapter but thought i'd have a separate chapter for the dinner.**

**Review please like to know what everyone thinks of the story so far and any suggestions on what you want to happen in the story or would like to see and maybe i can fit it in.**

**As usual i don't own anything **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elena P.O.V

Wait you to know each other" Jenna asked

"You could say that" i said with a blush. " You could have told me you were going to a wedding in Mystic Falls" i said to Damon.

"You too, Princess. But how was i supposed to know where you'd be" he pointed out.

"True..." i pondered.

"Ok, hold on a sec..How'd do you know each other...RIC HERE NOW" Jenna exclaimed

"You see Jenna we have been sl-" Damon was interrupted by me rushing over to him and putting my hand over his mouth,

"I suggest you refrain your self if you want to keep that pretty little face of yours and Jenna he's the guy that i told you about on the phone the other week"

"What's the matter, Jenna...Oh hey Damon i see you met Jennas neice although...aren't you alittle close considering you only just met" Ric questioned.

"Yeah about that Ric, apparently this is the guy that Elena's dating" Jenna said in a disapproving tone, before storming off to the kitchen to check pon the food.

"Sorry its the hormones"

"Its fine...Sooo you never told me Jenna had a hot niece" Damon joked.

"I am right here you know, Jerk" i said hitting him in his chest before storming upstairs to shower, not before he called-"It was a compliment and you know i love it when you're angry with me, if you know what i mean" He winked at me.

"Ughhhh"

.

Damon P.O.V

I laughed as she stormed off up the stairs. This week end was sure to be intresting, to say the least.

" Do you mind thats my future niece" Ric said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh, stop being such a prude" i said with a smirk. "Doesn't seem like the future missus isn't to happy about my relationship with her niece"

"Yep, and thanks to you i'm the one thats going to be getting the blame for it...you never said you were dating anyone"

"We have only been on 3 dates, just seeing how it turns out"

"Who would have thought Damon Salvatore dating again. And as for Jenna don't piss her off anymore then you already do, she is really protective over Elena, because of her past relationship"

"Yeah i heard about some of that"

"Surprised she told you she doesn't tell just anyone. Just be careful with her okay she's had it rough and i'd hate to have to punch you"

"Don't worry, hurting her is the last thing i want to do. She actually made me think alot about my past relationships even told her about katherine, she's got me thinking alot about my brother"

"Wow, you must really like her then you usual go beyond on date with a woman yet here you are having 3 and telling her about Katherine. You ever thought of going seeing Stefan" he questioned

"Yeah i guess i do, she's one of a kind. I guess i have just gotta do a bit more thinking over first"

"Nice to see you even thinking about him. Come on i'll show you to the room your in tonight"

"Ok, lets go". Turns out my room was the one right across from Elena's, this could definetley come in handy, i thought to myself.

.

20 minutes later

Elena P.O.V

Everyone was here Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt and his current girlfriend, Jenna, Tyler, Caroline and of course Damon. To say there was tension in the air, was an understatement. Every time i looked at Damon i remembered are last meal together and how that ended. Hot. Sex. Its all i could think about. What was happening to me i normally wasn't this type of person that constantly thought about sex. But then again I've never had such a great bed partner before. I craved him so badly even though he pissed me off.

On my rights was Caroline who was sat next to Tyler on the other side of me was Jenna and Alaric, Exactly opposite was Damon, then on his right was Jeremy and Bonnie then on his left Amy and Matt. It was certain to be an interesting night.

"Dinner's served guys eat up" Jenna said carrying in the food.

"It looks great Ric. I'm impressed" I said.

"Well someone has to be able to cook"

"i'm not that hopeless guys" Jenna whined.

"Sure Jenna whatever makes you feel better" Damon said

"Asshole" Jenna muttered, digging into her food.

"So, Matt how's work" i asked smiling.

"Its great, i'm actually part owner of the grill, and business is going really well"

"Great, i really miss that place"

"You should come buy some time while you're in town, How's new York anyway"

"It's actually really good, i still miss home though more than anything" i smiled and glanced over the table to see everyone in their own conversations, even Damon even though he was constantly staring and i looked down blushing, causing Matt to look at me confused as he stared between the two of us. I quickly started up a conversation with Jeremy.

"So, Jer how's college?" i asked feeling uneasy as i felts Damon's leg nudge mine causing and instant spark and flutter of warmth to hit me. I was so easily turned on when he was around, i quickly looked at him to see him smirking because he knew i was affected by his attempt at getting to me. I could play that game as well.

"Its good only one year left though so I'm kind of relieved"

"You should see some of his artwork its amazing, the other week some guy bought a piece for $500" Bonnie added.

"Wow, i'm impressed, you ever thought of opening your own gallery or studio to display it" i asked.

"I don't know whether i'm good enough for that"

"Hey, its your dream, you love drawing right"

"Well, Yeah..."

"What's stopping you then go for it" i said

"I have some business contacts that could help if you want" Damon interrupted.

"You sure" Jeremy asked clearly surprised by Damon's sudden offer.

"Yeah, i'm sure there always after to potential artists and stuff like that"

"Awesome thanks Damon" Jeremny replied clearly happy by the news.

I looked over at Damon in appreciation at his kindness towards my younger brother and smiled at him.

"So, guys me and Jenna kinda have an annocement"

"Well, she's already pregnant and your getting married what more is their" Jeremy questioned

"Well, were having twins" Jenna blurted out, "That's the reason i'm already the size of a house" she said sarcastically.

"Wow, congratulations" i said smiling brightly at both Alaric and Jenna.

"Yeah me and Amy kind of have an announcement too...We got married"

"What, when?" me and Caroline squealed

"Umm...last week we went on a weekend to Vegas and it just kind of happened" Matt said, with a big grin on his face.

"Guess that's too lots of celebrations then" i said, happily

.

Dinner went buy quickly and we all continued talking like a big happy family, and think everyone noticed that there was clearly something going on between me and Damon. While Damon talking sports with Alaric, i 'Accidentally' slipped by foot into his lap, i felt his reaction almost instantly and he started getting all hot and bothered. Everyone had looked at him and then at the triumphant grin on my face, and were clearly very suspicious after that incident.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on between you and Damon" asked Bonnie. All the ladies were sat in the living room whilst the men were in the kitchen cleaning up, talking and drinking.

"Nothing much too say really"

"Are you being serious there has to be alot to say when your with a guy like him" Amy butted in, blushing instantly after saying it "Sorry, i don't tend to think before i speak"

"Don't worry about it, Amy; I think we all have a weakness for good looking men" Caroline added causing me to give her a disapproving look. "What you can't deny it he is hot as hell"

"I suppose...fine we've been on a couple dates, we talk and that's it"

"Come on Elena, you must do more then talk and go on dates. Damon doesn't come of as the kind of guy you can resist" Caroline said.

"I don't want hear the answer to that one, your my niece. I don't want to know your sex life, especially with him"

"Why don't you like him" I questioned

"Mainly its hormones, its just everything he does aggravates me and to add to that list i'm scared of him hurting you"

"I know what you mean, he can be a jerk at times, but don't worry i can look after myself and even if it does end badly-which it won't- i have all you guys"

"OK ok, just be careful ok?"

"You do know he's being lectured right now by all of those guys in that kitchen right now" Bonnie questioned

"Oh, i know them get it out of their systems" i said, laughing, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"So, enough about me...How's married life Amy"

"Its great, Matt's great as a husband, i couldn't have picked a better guy"

"So when you going to tell him" Caroline asked

"Tell him what?" Amy asked clearly confused.

"That your pregnant silly, you haven't had anything to drink all night, your practically glowing and the fact that you keep going to the bathroom, i was the same at the start of mine" Jenna said.

"Plus, no women in their right mind would get married in Vegas, when they know such a great planner like me" Caroline added.

" You got me, i was actually going to tell him tonight" she laughed

"You'll get used to Caroline soon enough" i said standing up and giving her a hug."Welcome to the family" i said.

.

Damon P.O.V

I could hear the woman laughing in the other room as the guy were in the kitchen drinking beer.

"So, what's happening with you and my sister" Jeremy asked

"Ummm...were dating" i said awkwardly

"I'm gonna give you the typical speech, if you hurt her i will hurt you, you do know that right, i don;t care if your helping me with my art work, she's been through enough in the past couple of years" he said

"I get it, if i hurt her i will come to you willingly so you can beat the shit out of me" i said making him laugh

"You're not so bad Damon you know" he said laughing

"Why thanks...i guess" i said downing my beer.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow" Alaric asked.

"I doubt Jenna would approve of a strip club so looks like the grill" i said

"N, she wouldn't be cool with it, with the way her moods are at the moment i'd be on the couch for about a year" he muttered.

"You're the one that got her pregnant" Matt said laughing.

"You just wait it'll be your turn soon enough" Alaric glared.

"Well guys as fun as it was talking to you all I'm beat so i'm going to bed" i said.

They all murmured goodnight as i made my way past the living room seeing all the women getting up and going into the kitchen to go and see there men, all except Elena who just stared as i made my way up stairs.

I was still pretty worked up from her actions before, i honestly didn't know she had it in her i thought to myself as i made my way the room i'd be staying in during my stay. I decided a cold shower would help solve my little problem.

.

It was midnight by the time everyone else had gone to bed, I heard a shower across the hall way and knew Elena was still awake, i could see the light in her room still on. I knocked quietly, i waited 2 minutes and with no reply still i decided to let myself in, it was as i was walking in that she was walking out of the bathroom in a towel, hair wet and dripping.

"Well, hello there princess" i purred

I show her jump and knew i had frightened her.

"Moron, don't do that to me again you scared me" she said clearly angry

"Sorry, i did knock but you didn't answer"

"I was showering"

"I can she that" i said whilst staring at her greedily.

She blushed. "Get out" she said

"Don't you want to carry on what we started early" i drawled walking towards her not being ablr to resist the temptation to touch her.

"N-N-OO, i do not my aunt is just down the halla dn Caroline and Tyler are next door"

"I can be very, very quiet when i want to be" he whispered in to her ear nibbling on it and carrying on the kisses stopping just on the corner of the lips.

" W-We ca-can't Damon, not know"

"I can be very convincing when i want to be" i murmured and inched closer so my lips were a matter of millimetres away from hers. She sucked in a breath and pushed me away, i could see the pure desire in her eyes.

"Go, Now" she said.

Elena P.O.V

I was fighting so hard. I wanted him so bad, and when his lips were just a matter a millimetres away it took everything i had to not jump him there and then and to push him away. I had to tell him to go, but i wanted him so bad. Why did i have to think. Ughhh. I annoyed myself sometimes. Here was this gorgeous guy in front of me wanting sex and i say no.

"Go, Now" i said and i made the mistake of looking him in the eyes and i could she the hurt but also i could she the desire as well.

"You know you want me, Elena. Just as much as i want you" he whispered as he walked to the door.

I made a quick decision.

"What the hell" i said and dropped my towel in all my naked glory and walked to him and pulling him into a sheering kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for the follows of the story and reviews **

**Sorry not updated sooner couldn't think what to write**

**As usual i don't own anything whatsoever.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning i awoke to an empty bed. I was upset to say the least considering he was the one that convinced me to have sex. What a jerk. He got what he want then left. It was then that i realised the bathroom door was open and someone was in it.

He popped his head around the corner. "Morning, sleeping beauty you gonna join me" he questioned.

'If you lucky' i winked, and quickly got up and made my way to the bathroom in all my naked glory, looking the door that joined the room that Caroline and Tyler were staying in, and looked in the mirror. Wow, i looked a mess. It was clear that i'd had sex last night from the sex hair that i had, it was then that i saw a rather noticeable hickey on my neck. Great. Just what i needed.

It was then that i felt slick, strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the shower causing me to squeal and giggle as he pushed me against the tiled wall and attacked my lips. He was turned on, as usual

'You're not a very patient man are you, Mr Salvatore' i teased

"Why would i need to be patient you already naked why wait" and with that we spent the better part of the next half hour in the shower him showing me just how much he wanted me.

.

1 hour later we were all sat down stairs fully dressed and eating breakfast. Before beginning with are plans for day.

"So, ladies what's the plan for today" Tyler asked

"Well, its final fittings for the wedding then spa and girls night, considering we can't have a proper bachelorette party thanks to someone being pregnant" Caroline said giving Jenna a pointed look.

"Hey, it takes two to make a baby" she said.

"Yeah, so Ric's to blame really" i said teasing.

"Speaking of, 'Lena, how was your night and should i say morning" Tyler said, grinning.

" Shut up, Ty" i said blushing immensely.

"Just saying, you should warn us in future to but ear plugs in" he said laughing.

"Careeee please make him stop" i said.

"If you even want any action, i suggest you keep this shut" i saw her say whilst running her hand down his chest.

"Well...then that was certainly interesting" Jenna said looking at me disapprovingly and giving Damon a disapproving look.

"Well then we better get going if were going make it too the fitting an pick Bonnie up" i said jumping up and getting my coat and purse and making my way to the door, after staring at Damon as he grinned at me and winked before mouthing "Later" making me blush yet again and i turned back around making my way out the door and too my car waiting for Caroline and Jenna.

.

After picking up Bonnie and making are way to the Dress store. It was clear Jenna was annonyed with me. I already new why, but i figures i'd let or vent for a bit.

We made are way into the store that the bridemaids dresses were coming from and the wedding dress.

"Look, Jenna i know you mad b-"

"Didn't you listen to a thing is said last night"

"Yeah i did b-b-

"No, no buts i told you to be careful and that i didn't want you to get hurt. Damon is the type of guy that will hurt you, Elena" 

"No, Jenna he won't. You don't know him like i do"

"This is the exact same thing you said when you were blinded by Elijah, i warned you about him and his brother" she stressed "I can't see you go through that again" she cried

"You won't i can tell you now Damon is nothing like them, this situation is completely different. He's told me stuff, that he hasn't told anyone else i see him for who he really is" i said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"I just hope your right, i really do" she whispered.

"I am, i promise...come on lets try these dresses on" i said dragging her to the changing rooms.

The bridesmaid dresses were gorgeous. Jenna had decided on a dusty pink dress for me, Caroline and Bonnie. It was a beautiful dress. It was a strapless dress that fell just below the knee. It gathered under the bust with a silver diamante on it. She'd decided on white and pink roses for the flowers. All the fittings went fine, no ones needed readjusting. Then Jenna walked out in her wedding dress.

"Wow, you look amazing Jenna" i said starting to cry at how beautiful she looked.

"You don't think i look like a whale. On my wedding day i never thought of wearing a maternity dress" she frowned

"No, NO. It looks amazing, you look amazing" i said going over to hug her. She finally decided on a vintage short sleeved, empire waist, floor length dress. It empathized her bump, but also made her look at as if she was glowing.

"Well than now that we know everything fits ok, Should we go get some lunch" Caroline asked.

" Yeah, i'm starving" Jenna said and everyone just laughed

"What, i am eating for three" she said pointing at her bump.

"Oh and Elena i think it might be best if you try and cover up that on your neck for the wedding. I don't think Alarics mum would approve" Jenna said pointedly, causing me to blush again.

.

Damon's P.O.V

The day was spent talking, watching sports and drinking, the girls had left at 12 and they would be arriving back at 6, by then we'd be at the grill celebrating Ric's last days as a free man

"Seriously though man, you couldn't have kept it in your pants till after the wedding, you really pissed Jenna off" Alaric complained as they were sat in the living room drinking beers with Matt, Jeremy and Tyler making an early start to the bachelor party whilst the women were out all day.

"It just kind of happened i guessed" i shrugged

"Seriously, man that's my sister I'd rather not have this conversation" Jeremy whined.

"Yeah...who's up for playing some video games" Tyler asked.

"Suppose, we can't exactly go to the bar know can we" I said looking at the clock and seeing it was only 4 we still had 2 hours to kill before we could go to the grill.

"You guys go ahead i need to talk to Damon alone" Ric replied getting up and pointing to the kitchen. Great not another leture. I already knew i was going to feel the rath of Jenna later and no doubt Caroline and Bonnie.

"Don't look so jumpy, i'd rather not talk about your sex life with my soon to be niece. I was actually wondering if you thought about going seeing your brother yet. He's still at the boarding house as far as i'm aware"

"I think i will go see him, tomorrow though"

"Well, that's good. You ever thought talking to your dad again" Ric asked

"Suppose, the guys a dick though and he hates me so what's the point he still blames me for my mum dieing"

"He's actually has been round quiet abit recently" Ric said looking worried.

"Of course he has Stefan lives here. After all he is favourite and never does no wrong" i said starting to feel the hatred for my father come back.

"Don't let him stop you from sorting things out with your brother, you too used to be bestfriends, you should try and get back to that i know it's gonna take time, but i know he misses you and i know you miss him. I know you Damon, you need your brother around"

"I just have alot of issues always have even before Katherine came between us"

"You have to remember he got messed about too by her, and hurt. Just remember that, ok" Ric said

"Yeah, ok lets go and beat these kids at the video games" i said patting him on the back.

.

Elena P.O.V

It was 6.30 by the time we got back from our day out pampered and relaxed ready to eat lots of junk food and watch plenty of cheesy films.

"Wow, what a day" Jenna said flopping down on the couch in her pjs, balancing a bowl of popcorn on her belly.

"You know i forgot to ask when are they due" Caroline asked looking at her belly.

"Ummm...7th july but i have a feeling there not gonna last that long " Jenna said

"Not long after 'Lena's birthday then" Caroline said.

"Yep, i already can;t wait to have them here which reminds me, i know this is always going to be your home but i was wondering if i could decorate your room as the nursery" Jenna asked

"Of course and this isn't my home anymore Jenna its yours and Ric's" i said smiling.

" Thank you i already asked Jeremy if its alright, i never expectrd to be having twins so o have two rooms to decorate for when there older"

"Are you gonna find out what your having" Bonnie asked

"Well, we go for an ultrasound next Wednesday just before we go away on are honeymoon so i think so yeah" Jenna said, just as Carolines Phone started ringing,

"What's up, baby" she asked as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"So who do reckons next to get married or get knocked up" Jenna asked, laughing.

"Ummm...Definetley Caroline and Tyler next to get married" Bonnie said.

"What about you" i asked

"I just don't him Jeremy will ask me anytime soon"

"I know my brother, he will. He's so in love with you"

"Who's in love with who?" Caroline asked as she walked back into the room.

"We were just saying who's likly to get married or pregnant next" Jenna explained.

"Definetly, Elena to get pregnant first" Caroline said

"CAR!"

"What after what i heard last night and this morning it doesn't suprise me if you aren't already"

"Very funny" i said clearly not amused

"We all think you and tyler are next to get married though" Jenna said

"Maybe, i want to just have to wait for him to hurry up and ask already" Caroline said.

"Speaking of what did he want" i asked

"Ummm...well i kind off promised we'd go and meet them"

"Its ment to be a bachelorette party" i said.

"PLEASE...PLEASE...its stops them from doing anything stupid" she said giving her best puppy dog face.

"Fine, but you need to give me time to get ready, you sure you're up to it Jenna" i asked.

"I maybe be pregnant, but it most certainly doesn't mean i can not have fun"

" Ok, well that's settled lets gpo get ready" Caroline said happily grabbing my hand and dragging me up stairs whilst Bonnie and Jenna made there way up the stairs behind us.

.

I hour later we were making are way into the grill. We decided to dress to impress tonight. Bonnie had decide on an animal print dress with blue heels, Caroline decided on an olive green gladiator dress with black heels, Jenna was wearing on a blue ruffle dress and i decided on a short red dress with a black leather jacket and some black heels. We certainly caught alot of attention

**A/N: This is part 1 of this chapter it was going to be longer but i wanted to get it posted hope you like it and i'll up date asap. **

**As usual i don't own anything **

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All eyes were on us as we made are way over to the boys. We heard wolf whistles from some high school seniors. "Sorry, boys were taken...well sort of" Caroline said looking at me. We saw the guys over at the pool table laughing and doing shots.

"Hey, baby" Caroline said walking over to Tyler before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Ok, PDA" i said laughing, before turning around and seeing Bonnie in a similar embrace and Jenna sat on Ric's knee whispering something in his ear.

"Hey wanna join them" Damon said wiggling is eyebrows clearly very tipsy, pulling me into an embrace.

"Maybe later, get me a drink first though" i said pushing him towards the bar to get me a drink.

"So, where's Amy tonight" i asked Matt.

"She's at home...sick"he said.

"Yeah...what's up with her" i asked trying to see if he already knew she was pregnant.

"Actually, she just told me she's pregnant" he said warily.

"Congartulations" i squeled giving him a hug.

" You don't seem too suprised" he simply replied, eyeing me sucipiously.

"Well, Jenna and Caroline kinda guessed last night" i laughed.

"Ok...to be honest i'm kinda scared"

"You'll be fine, your going to be a great father and anyway the kid will always have there aunt Elena around" i said giving him a nudge.

"I guess, and how you live in New york"

"I'm always going to be visiting, what with Jenna having her twins and no doubt Bonnie and Jeremy are gonna have some sooner or later, Mystic falls is always going to be my home"

"Aslong as you'll visit as many times as many times as possible" he said smiling and giving me another another hug.

"Go home to your wife, i know you want too" i said.

"You sure, they won't mind..."

"Have you seen them there l out of it and attached too someone elses lips" i said

"Haha true, i'll see you soon 'Lena, thanks for the pep talk, i really do miss you being around here you know"

I just smiled and watched him walk away. I started searching for Damon and saw him at the bar whilst a blonde nobody stood next to him arm on his chest whispering something in his ear. I felt rage and jealously bubble inside me. Oh, if he wanted to play that game. I grabbed a shot of the table and swung it back then and other and an other feeling the burn as it seeped down my throat, after 5 or more shots- i'd lost count- i walked over too the pool table feeling the effects of the booze hitting me striaght away, vodka tended to do that to me that's why tequila was more my kind of drink.

"So, who wants to get me a drink" i said whilst twirling my hair.

"Welln hello there thought you were taken" said a sandy hair man.

"Turns out i'm looking for something more" i drawled running my hand over his chest.

.

Damon's P.O.V

I was just getting Elena's drink when out of no where some blonde latches herself to my side.

"Let me show you a good time, sweetie"

I maybe drunk, but the only woman i even desired was Elena.

"Ummm...no thanks" i said.

"Pushing her away and turning back to to the bar picking up my drink and Elena's, walking back to where Elena was before i left. She wasn't there.

"Hey, guys any of you seen Elena" i ask.

I just hear a mumur of no's, when i see her over at some guys table, running her and down his chest. I'm furious aswell as hurt, i mean i know were not exclusive but it still hurts like a bitch. She's doing right in front of me. I can't control my anger and walk over there as i see the guys and slip behind her back and over her womanly curves.

"I suggest you remove that hand no if you want to keep it" i say pratically growling.

"Hey man, didn't know she was with you" he says backing away.

"What you do that for i was having fun" she says pouting whilst stumbling to the side.

"What the hell do you think your doing" i hissed whilst dragging her towards the corridor that led to the toilets.

"Doing...the exact same as you, honey"

"What are you talking about i'm not throwing myself at a random stranger" i growled slamming her against the wall.

"Not what it looked like when you had the bimbo all over you" she said and i could see the rage in her eyes and hurt.

"You mean the girl that i said no too because i didn't want her, i only want you" i said angrily.

"Ohh..." It was then that her face dropped and i could see the guilt she was feeling.

"Why do people always have to think the worst" i said slamming my fist into the wall, after turning away from here and pacing.

"Damon look i'-"

"Don't even bother to finish that sentence if you don't mean it...i can't hear those words without you meaning them" i whispered.

"I do mean them, its not your fault its mine. I should trust you and instead od thinking the worst i should have dragged the skinny bitch and claimed my man, well i hope you still are" she whispered.

"No that i would have likes to see...only if you'll be my girl" i say.

"Of course...and the reason i jumped to conclusions isn't because of you its to do with my past" she whispered.

"Hey, don't worry you can make it up too me later" i smile and pull her into me catching her as she stumbles.

"How much have you had to drink" i ask worried at her sudden change is state.

"2,3,4 give or take" she gigglesn before saying, "Tommorrow, i'll tell you everything" i see the determined look on her face.

"What ever makes you happy, princess", i say, "Welln we better get back to the rest of the hadn't we before they start to worry" i say dragging her away. And back to the table where Ric and everyone isn seeing only Tyler and Caroline left.

"Hey, where's everyone else" i ask.

"Jenna started to feel tired so they went back and Bonnie has to get up early tommorrow so they decided to go, but Ric said tommorrow round 2" Tyler said laughing.

"Baby, i wanna dance" Elena said tugging me to the dance floor.

"'Lena you can barley walk never mind dance" i sayn feeling the alchol wearing off as i begun to sober up.

"Please" she said pouting.

"Fine one dance" i say, but just before were out of hearing range i hear Tyler

"He's so whipped"

"Definetley"

.

After finally dragging Elena away from the dance floor i had to literally carry her back to where Tyler and Caroline were.

"Wooo, what has she been drinking" Caroline asked.

"Vodka, i think"

"Not a good idea she goes abit loopy on that stuff she's certainly going to feel it tommorrow" Caroline laughed.

"W-waaaannaa go hooomeee" Elena whined.

"You called a cab" i asked.

"Should be here any minute"

"Good"

.

By the time we make it back to the house its well past one in the morning. I carry Elena up the stairs and into her roomn before placing her on the bed and taking off her shoes and dress leaving her in her underwear. I pull the covers back and tuck her in under themn as i'm about to leave to go back to my room, i feel her hand grab me and hear her mumble "Stay", i sigh pulling off my shirt and pants and climbed in next to her, pulling her into my arms and i hear her breathing slow and i know she is asleep. It was then that i reliazed i had fallen for this extoridinary woman in my arms, Tyler was right i was whipped and there is nothing i wouldn't do for her. Tommorrow i would ask her too come see Stefan with me as i knew i would need the support, tommorrow i would listen to her story and comfort her and no matter what she said it wouldn't change the fact i was falling in love with this beauty in my arms and i was truly ready to take the next step in are relationship. We may have only known wach other for a month but it was by far the best month of my life and it was with those thoughts i fell asleep fully content for the first time in a long time.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows**

**Hope you like the chapter its short, but sweet-I hope let me know what you think guys, the reviewss alot. I'll update a gain soon hopefully :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elena P.O.V

The next morning I awoke with pounding head. Wow, how much did I drink last night. I felt a arm draped across my waist and saw that i'm only in my underwear, causing me to blush. Even though he's seen me naked dozens of times, it still makes me blush to think about him undressing me in god know what state last night. I tried sitting up causing me to moan as a wave of nausea hit me forcing me to lie back down.

I looked down across at Damon who was now awake looking at me.

"Hangover?"

"Yup, major" I said wincing at the sound of my voice.

"Want me to get you some Asprin" he questioned

"Please" I said closing my eyes trying to stop myself from running to the bathroom, clearly I had drank vodka last night.

I watched as he got out of bed in just his boxers and made his way to my bathroom to get the asprin and a glass of water.

"Here, you go" he said giving me the much needed items.

"So, how bad was I last night" I asked after I'd taken the pills.

"You don't remember" he asked smirking.

"Its all kind of a blur to be honest" I said, looking ashamed, "I wasn't that bad was I"

"Well, besides from throwing yourselfs at some guys nearly dancing on a few tables...nope, not at all"

"OMG, i'm soo sorry I was just angry...I'm guessing you forgave me if you slept here last night?"

"Yeah...i kinda got you were angry...Yeah I forgave you, but you have a lot of making up to do" he said seductively. Giving me a kiss which soon turned very heated until my stomach protested resulting in my pushing him away and running to the bathroom throwing up, I felt him behind me holding my hair whilst I emptied the contents of my stomach which wasn't very much.

"Ughhh...I'm never usually this bad" I whined, grimacing that he had to witness that.

"Such a turn on, why'd did you have to follow me in here" I asked.

"I thought I did something" he said as I brushed my teeth.

"Nope just my stupidity from drinking too much last night...I look a mess" I moaned putting my hands over my face.

"Hey...i don't care what you look like your always beautiful too me" he said to me

"Always the charmer" I said, blushing.

"Well, I think its time to shower, don't you Miss Gilbert" he said, whilst turning the shower on and stripping from his boxers and jumping in, causing me stare in awe at his amazing body and lick my lips.

"Well, are you just going to stare or are you going to join me" he asked, before grabbing me and pulling me in, and showed me just how beautiful he thought I was and me showing him how much I was sorry.

.

Damon P.O.V

By the time we made it downstairs, everyone else was round the table eating breakfast. After the shower Elena had ran to the toilet again, being sick. She thought it was more than a hangover and that she had caught something as a bug had been going round work. She was clearly not happy.

"Morning, you too" Jenna said

"Morning, do you have anything for a bad stomach, I think I have a bug or something" Elena said turning green at the smell of the food.

"Ummm...i'll go look now"Ric said.

"Thanks"

"You sure it's not from how much you drank last night" Tyler teased.

"I'm positive...i may have drank a lot but i've drank more than that before and not been this sick" she moaned.

"You want anything to eat 'Lena, this food is great" Tyler said stuffing his face with eggs and bacon.

"I'm fin-" she cut of as she ran up the stairs no doubt for the bathroom.

"Can't find anything man sorry" Ric said.

"It's fine she probably won't keep it down anyway" I said sitting down and grabbing a mug of coffee and a piece of toast.

"So, what are you doing today, Damon" Jenna asked.

"Well, I was going to see my brother, but know Elena's sick I think i'll stay and look after her" I said causing Jenna to look at me at me as if something was up with me.

"You can still go if you want we can look after Elena" Caroline said.

"I'll go talk to her and see how she's feeling" I said getting up and grabbing another cup of coffee for Elena.

As I got to her room I saw her lay on the bed.

"You feeling any better" I asked handing her the mug of coffee.

"Bit, still feel like crap though" she whined.

"So...i forgot to ask you earlier do you remember anything from last night"

"Yeah...i remember...seems were official now"

"Yeah...about that are you going to tell Jenna because she was looking at me really weirdly down there a minute ago"

"Who would have thought you're scared of Jenna"

"Do you blame me. She may be pregnant but I wouldn't want to get into an argument with her i've heard all about hers and Ric's fights. One word...OUCH!" I said, causing her too laugh.

"Yeah, i'll tell her"

"And there's also another bit that you said last night..."

" I remember and I will tell you promise just not right now"

"Ok...baby" I said giving her a kiss, causing her to pull away.

"I don't want you too catch it" she said pushing me away.

"Princess, do you remember what happened in the shower, if I get it I get it. But i'm more than likley not too I have a stomach of steel" I could she the hesitation in her eyes, but as I started to kiss up her neck, I new I had won.

"God, how do you not get tired" she laughed as I pushed her under me and attacked her lips whilst tearing at her clothes.

.

"So... I was thinking of maybe going seeing my brother today" I said whilst laying in bed with Elena in my arms. My comment had caused her to sit up and look at me.

"You should, i'm so proud of you" she said kissing me.

"Really, you think I should" I asked wearily.

"Of course its been years Damon, he's your brother you need him" she said looking at me.

"Come with me then" I asked

"You sure, I don't want to intrude" she asked shyly.

"Would I have asked if I didn't mean it"

"Well, we better get up then and get going...oh and I can not be blamed if I puke everywhere" she teased.

I just smiled.

.

Elena P.O.V

We were in Damon's car and it was now 3 in the afternoon. We decided to go to the shop before going to see Stefan so I could get something to calm my stomach.

It took us around 20 minutes to get to the boarding house that Stefan was staying or rather owned, as Damon had told me that both he and Stefan had inherited it when there mother died. He pulled up at the front of the house and sat there staring at the house.

"Its beautiful" I said breath taken by the huge mansion.

"It is isn't it, it used to be my mum's favourite place to take us and get away when we were kids" he said clearly lost in the memories that he had as a child at the house.

"I don't know whether I can do this" Damon whispered.

"Yes you can...Look at me Damon" I said grabbing either side of his face in my hands. "You are one of the strongest and bravest man I have ever met, you can do this " I said giving him a kiss.

He smiled at me and undid his seatbelt and got out the car and walked round my side of the car to open the door.

"Come on lets get this over with" he said whilst taking a deep breath, and walked to the door and rung the bell.

A young blonde woman, very heavily pregnant answered the door.

"Damon?" she gasped.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Ummm, well you see me and Stefan we kinda got ma-" before she could finish her sentence a young boy of the age around 2 he looked came rushing round the corner shouting.

"Mommaa" he wailed. The little boy had little brown hair and bright green eyes, he was just the cutest little thing.

"Come here baby" Lexi said to the little boy. The little boy walked up to her staring at us and put his arms up indicating he wanted to be picked up.

"Harry, how many times have I told you you mummy can't pick you up" called a man that looked just like the little boy, who was holding the hand to a little girl who had blonde hair and green eyes it was clear that the little girl was a year or so older than Harry.

"Damon" said the man.

"Hey...Stefan long time no see" Damon said warily whilst gripping on to my hand.

"W-what are you doing here" Stefan asked.

"Thought it was time we talked" Damon replied.

"Ok, we'll go in to the living room...You okay with the kids" Stefan asked Lexi.

"I'll be fine"

"I'll leave you to go talk to your brother" I said giving him a kiss and a reassuring smile.

.

Damon P.O.V

We were sat in the living room whilst Elena was with Lexi and the kids, I already missed her and she was only in the next room.

"So you got married" I said

"Yeah about 4 years ago" Stefan said awkwardly.

"Guess my invite got lost in the mail"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me again, after what I did" he said dropping down on a chair.

"Maybe not four years ago but you could have told me I had a niece and nephew" I said glumly.

"I wanted to I just, I didin't want to hurt you any more by my presence I hurt you alot"

"Well, its been 6 years Stefan I think we can sort this out now don't you" I asked

I saw his face brighten and I new he had missed me as much as I had missed him I wanted my brother back.

"I'm sorry for what happened I was so immature and she manipulated us, I wasn't till after I lost you that I reliazed that" Stefan said

"Well its taken 6 years but I finally forgive, I know its gonna take a while be fore we can even have an thenth of the relationship that we used to have but I wanna try if you do" I asked.

"Of course." he said smiling.

"Soo... now that, that's over with how old are they, your kids"

"Well harry has just turned two this month, Lydia is actually 4 in October and the next one is due next month" he said

"Well you've been busy haven't you" I laughed.

"Yeah, well they weren't planned I think this ones are last"

"I'm glad your happy, I really am" I said

"Yeah, well Lexi was there for me after Katherine and I guess on thing led to another and here we are today. Speaking of who's the girl" he asked.

"Oh, Elena"

"You seem happy, I recognize her"

"I am, she really is one of a kind if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have come and seen you today and found out I had a niece and nephew. And you probably do she used to live round her, she's a Gilbert"

"That probably explains why I know her then"

"So, where's Dad these days"

"He comes around every so often, he's changed a lot over the past couple of months"

"I find that very doubtful" I muttered

"He's great with the kids, you should try talking to him"

"Maybe...i don't know"

"So why you back here any way I thought you had your business in New york"

"Well, a friends getting married on Tuesday, so I had to be here"

"Ah right, glad you came"

"Suppose we better go see what there doing in the kitchen" I said

"Probably gossiping"

.

Elena P.O.V

"They are so cute" I said to Lexi as I wathed the kids play.

"Yeah and they know it seriously not a good combination" she laughed

We had been in the kitchen for the past 20 minutes as Stefan and Damon had been talking. Lexi seemed like a really nice person, I liked her a lot.

"So, how long you and Damon been together, I always thought from what Stefan said he would never be in a relationship again"she said causing me wince.

"Sorry I always but my foot in my mouth, I like to blame it on the pregnancy, but its really, not i'm just super nosy" she said, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, we actually just made it offical but i've known him for around a month or so" I said.

"Well, you both look happy that's the main thing" she said. "I'm glad Damon found someone otherwise I don't think he ever would have come and seen Stefan. Stefan always puts up a stong front but I can tell he misses his brother, so Thank you" 

"He's a great man, he would have eventually come round" I said.

"I'm not so sure. From what Stefan told me Damon was always very stubborn and didn't like letting people in, but I can tell that you too are just perfect for each other"

"Thanks" I said smiling. " He makes me a better person even though he doesn't reliaze it. Could I use your bathroom"

"Yeah, sure just down the hall"

I smile and walk out the door and toward the bathroom. After finishing in there and making sure i'm not going to be sick again I walk back to kitchen happy. Things really were going great for us. I walked into the kitchen to see Stefan and Damon there as well

"There you are, I was wondering where you went" Damon said whilst wrapping his arm around my waist and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So, I think its time to introduce you to the kids" Stefan said.

"Harry, Lydia come here a sec" Lexi called.

Stefan knelt down infront of his children, and asked "Do you remember the photo's I showed you of Daddy and his brother" he asked.

"Uncle Damon" Lydia asked.

"Clever girl thats him there and Auntie Elena" I smiled at the thought of being someones aunt.

"Sorry, it easier then explaining what you are too each other" Stefan said.

"Ukle Daaa" Harry said walking over to Damon and giving his leg a hug.

"Hey, little guy" Damon said bending down. " I hear its just been someones birthday" the little boy nodded his head and giggled. Damon stood up and took his wallet put and took out a couple of notes

"Here considering I missed his birthday" Damon said handing Stefan the money.

"You don't have to it was hardly your fault"

"Auntie 'Lena come play" Lydia asked grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the toy and I looked back at Damon and he just smiled at us as I begun playing with Lydia.

"Stay for dinner" Stefan asked.

"Don't think Elena can eat anything at the moment so-" I was cut of by Elena.

"Stay I'll just have water" Elena said.

"Ok Ok, we'll stay".

"Ukle Da,up" Harry said.

I smiled at Damon playing with the little boy he was such a natural. It made me fall deeper and deeper for him I knew it'd only be a matter of time before I loved him. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Lydia wanted my attention again.

.

Damon P.O.V

After Dinner and playing with the kids for awhile, we decided we had to go as Ric wanted to go out again tonight and Elena still wanted to talk about her past so we said are goodbyes.

"You'll come back right" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, i'll be round tommorrow"

"Bring Elena too if you want" he said.

"I will" I smiled.

I turned around and put my arm around Elena's shoulder just as there was a knock the door.

Stefan walked to answer it, as Lexi was upstairs putting the kids to bed.

"Hey what are you doing her so late" Stefan questioned.

"I couldn't be here the other day for Harry's birthday so I thought i'd come now" said the deep voice of a male. "He's in bed" Stefan said, as the man walked into the house.

I regonized the voice straight away and stiffened. "Dad"

"Damon, what are you doing here" He said in a shocked

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile been ill sorry. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.**

**Elena's secret will be revealed next chapter and Damon will confront his Dad.**

**Review please **

**Don't own anything :( **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elena P.O.V

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my brother does live here" Damon said simply tightening his grip on me.

"Since when have you started visiting" Giuseppe asked confused.

"So not the usual disapproving look then, what a change" Damon sneered.

"Damon, calm down" I said squeezing his arm, causing him to look down at me and I could see him calm instantly. " For you and you only" he replied simply.

"Can't stay and chat got places to be" Damon said as he walked towards the door as Giuseppe stood in his way.

"Thought you'd want me to leave, I mean you hate me right"

"No, how could I hate you your my son"

"Since when have you ever cared"

"I never stopped caring, the death of your mother changed me into a man, I wish I wasn't, I regret everyday that I blamed you, it was never your fault"

"Do you want me to go, i'll go help Lexi with the kids if you want" I asked.

"No stay, I need you here" Damon said. I just nodded my head and gripped his hand.

"You could have fooled me, if you stopped blaming me then why haven't I had a visit from you or better yet a phone call"

"Because everytime I try to call it gets ignored"

"Do you blame me after the way you treated me"

"I know and you don't understand how much it hurts me to know that I hurt you and it hurts to think you think I hate you, I don't I want to be in your life, i've already missed out on so much. I missed my own sons wedding day because I was in to deep in my own despair and anger, I missed the birth of my own grandchildren and I want to make that up to the both of you, I want to see you get married Damon and have kids and Stefan I know i've already told you this but I want to know my grandchildren and watch them grow up" he said as a tear leaked from his eye.

Damon was clearly shocked and confused by what his father had just said, I gripped his hand tighter.

"Why now, why the sudden change of heart" Damon whispered.

"I just want your forgiveness, I don't want to be alone anymore, I want to know my sons" he whispered.

"I can't give you forgiveness...at least nit yet" Damon said.

"So I haven't lost you forever then"

"Not yet at least"

"You've changed so much Damon. I like this man you have become you remind me so much of your mother"

"Well, thank this one for that without her i'd still be an a class asshole" he nudged me wrapping his arm around me. "We have to go we actually do have plans, but if you want a chance i'll be round tommorrow, we'll talk then" Damon said as his father stepped out of his way.

"Of course, anything. I'll be here"

"Alright then...See you Stef, say thanks for Lexi for the great meal" Damon called back as we walked out the door and too his car. Tonight was eventful to say the least, I still felt very queasy and I new that any sudden jolt and I would be throwing up yet again, I was worried about what this was.

As we got in the car, Damon was very quiet and I could tell he was thinking over the night events.

"You ok, baby" I asked as we drove into town.

"I'm fine just thinking" he replied simply

"You still gonna go out tonight with Ric"

"I don't think so, it's only his work collegues they annoy me and i'm not in the mood for them tonight. I think i'll just spend the night with my girlfriend and look after her"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could have the conversation you've been wanting to have" I said weakly.

"You sure, you don't look up to it" he asked worried.

And he was right it was asif it all hit me at once, I felt feverish, weak and dehydrated, put I tried to power through it.

"I'll be fine"

"You really don't look to good"

"Its nothing, I'm fine just this stupid bug" I said as he placed a hand on my head.

"You seem a little hot, do you want me to take you back to the house and we'll talk or some where else"

"Well, I don't really want to have this conversation at the house so how we go down to the quarry?"

"Ok, but as soon as were done were back at the house an your in bed. Just ring Ric and make up an excuse why i'm not going to be back in time to go out"

"Yeah if you can even look at me again" I whispered.

.

After ringing Ric it took us a matter of minutes to get to the Quarry. I got out of the car and waitied for him to get out as we made are way to the spot I always used to go to as a kid to think.

"So guess I better get started then" I say trying to prepare myself to what i'm about to tell him.

"Well like I said before I was nineteen and I met this older guy he was called or rather is called Elijah, we started dating and everything was great for the first couple of months, he was a great guyy, sure he had his secrets but didn't everyone. At the time I admit I was very naïve, I didn't reliase what a bad guy he actually was. He was a big drug dealer, I let it slip a couple times and just ignored it, I was in love with him. I didn;t care about what he did to the people that owned money to him, I always thought its there own fault for being stupid enough to buy drugs in the first place, and that's when the favours started he used to ask me if I would do him a favour and go do a job for his older brother Klaus, I usual had to just do some dealing for him and that's that, but one time I got curious whilst I was at a party with them, Elijah was a big user, something I found out later on, but I wasn't bothered he wasn't asif he was harming any one. One night whilst I was out doing a 'favour' the girl that I was giving the coke too, was absolutlely petrified she refused to take the drugs saying she never asked for them, I said I was sorry and went back too Elijah telling him that Klaus had sent me to the wrong girl, Elijah just said just go tell him, so that's what I did, he simply told me they were mine to keep them, at first I didn't want them" I breathed it was getting to the hard bit and it took everything I had to keep it together.

"I was curious, so I tried it and I felt good sure but I didn't see what was special about it, but before I knew it i'd asked for another bag of Klaus, Elijah didn't know that I had started using, he just thought that when I was going out it was with Caroline or some friends from college, when the majority of the time it was actually to go see Klaus to get my next high. One day when I went Klaus told me no, he wasn't giving me any more, i'd have to pay. I didn't having any money I did the only thing I could think of. I slept with him. The next day I realized what I had done and I decided I had to get clean, so I split up with Elijah and separated myself away from them. But Klaus wouldn't leave me alone, at first it wasn't so bad after a while he left, but he always came back. I hadn't spoke to Elijah, he was still broken up about the split and he was angry at my sudden change of heart. It was one night when I was walking home from a friends house that I was grabbed and pulled into a car. I was terrified. I didn't know who it was, I had been kidnapped. I wasn't till I regnozied the voices around me that I reliazed it was some on Klaus's guys. I screamed at them to let me go, but they just laughed at me and put tape over my mouth. They took me too Klaus's and Elijah and Klaus were there, I begged Elijah to let me go but he just looked at me. They locked me in a room, a few hours later they came and got me and explained that I had to work for them as they had dirt on me, as I was a ex-user, they said if I didnt then they would be forced to go to the dean at the college I was at and get me dropped of all my courses and they'd hurt my family I agreed, T-they forced me to have sex with them, saying the same as before. They'd say I was a whore as I had slept with both of them, I was so hurt Elijah always said he loved me and he was never anything like his brother cold, he proved me wrong that day as they abused and beat me" Tears were already streaming down my face I felt Damon grip my hand and try to comfort me .

"I was going down a very dark path, it continued on like that for 2 months before I decided I couldn't go on anymore, I had to some how get away from them. So one day when they were having one of there parties where it was full of druggies and them selling there stuff, I set up I hidden camera, I got all the footage I needed to get away from them. I blackmailed them telling them to let me go and live my life, they were shocked at first but that soon turned to anger, reluctantly they let me go I had all the footage of them dealing and them abusing not only me but some other girls. I told them if they came anywhere near me I would release the footage to the police, so they left me alone. I got conselling, Aunt Jenna helped a lot after that time when I finally told her about what had happened she made me go to the police and Klaus and Elijah got locked up, for not as long as I hoped but long enough. Unforntunatley for me they still had people on the outside who watched me, but I reminded them that I didn't go to the police with everything that soon stopped, but couple of months ago Elijah was let out for good behaviour, he found me telling me how much he loved me and how sorry he was. At the time I was dating someone, Elijah found out and the guy ended up in hospital because he was mugged whilst walking home one night. I instantly blamed Elijah and he denied it saying he was at home the whole night and he had an alibi so he couldn't be framed for it, ever since then the last time I saw him he acted as if we were just old friends, but as far as i'm aware Klaus is still locked up"

"Wow"

"Well, now you know" I said sobbing.

"Hey, you know that doesn't change the way I feel about you right" he asked

"Why wouldn't it I was an idiot, I used drugs for gods sake. You should look at me like scum"

"Hey you were manipulated in to it"

"Doesn't change the fact that I was the reason that some poor guy got beaten up and that there's a possibility you might" I scream standing up.

"I don't care about your past, this woman here now is the woman I want and have fallen for"

"B-but I did so many bad things...W-wait you've fallen for me"

"Completely and deeply fallen"

"I-i have too" I whispered. He pulled me into a kiss.

I swayed on my feet, causing him to pull away.

"Come on we better get you home"

"Probably the best idea" I said weakly I could feel myself fading. " I don;t feel so good" I whispered, as I slumped forward into Damon I would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't caught me.

I felt him patting my cheek as everything went back.

"Elena, baby...Elena wake up" Were the last word I heard him shout as my conciousness slipped away.

**A/N: hope you liked It will update asap**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews I feel sooo loved right now.**

**Love you all. Ashleigh**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Damon's P.O.V

I rushed into the local hospital calling for help. I knew I was probably over reacting but I couldn't risk it.

"Help, my girlfriend she just collapsed"

"Ok, sir calm down, place her here" said one of the doctors, pointing at a gurney I placed her down and he began examining her.

"Ok, we need some help here" the doctor yelled as he took her blood pressure and temperature.

A group of nurses came over and wheeled her away. I tried to follow but was stopped.

"Sorry sir you need to wait her"

"What, Why? What's up with her"

"I'm afraid we don't know yet, but we'll let you know as soon as possible, Can I ask your relationship to her"

"S-she's my girlfriend"

"Are you here alone in town or are there family members"

"No her family lives here"

"Well you might want to contact them, I don't know how long there going to be"

"Ok" I whispered quickly whipping my phone and and calling Ric.

"Hey, Ric i'm at the hospital somethings up with Elena"

"What happened"

"She collapsed, just get everyone here and i'll explain when everyones here"

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as" he said before hanging up.

What a night tonight had been. I just couldn't believe it everything was going great, everything was turning out ok with Stefan, Elena had finally told me here secret and we finally told each other how we feel, and to top all that of my girlfriend collapses just when everything was going great. And then there was also the matter of my dad, i'd stopped myself from saying anything to him that I shouldn't because Elena was there, but tomorrow my plan had been to get him out of my life once and for all, he hurt me too much, Stefan I could forgive, but when a parent treats the way he treated me its unforgivable. But then I thought to my newly discovered niece and nephew, how could I turn my own father away, if anything I should hear him out but I didn't know whether I had it in me to forgive him. If I couldn't do it for him I would do it for Elena I know she would be ashamed of me if I didn't. Elena, god I couldn't lose her i'd only just found her.

I was pulled out of my inner debate by Jenna rushing in.

"What's happened, where is she, has there been any news"

"She collapsed when we were down at the old quarry. They took her through there like 20 minutes ago, I haven't heard anything since" I said putting my head between my hands.

"Oh god" I heard Jenna whimper.

"She'll be fine she;s always been a fighter" Caroline reassured Jenna whilst trying to keep herself together.

I looked up to see the waiting room quickly filling with Elena's loved ones. There was Ric, Jenna, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt and Amy. I could see the fear and Jeremy's face at the thought of losing his sister, the sadness on Bonnie and Caroline's faces at possibly there being something up with there best friend. The whole room was filled with faces of despair and sadness. And then finally we heard the door open and a Doctor walked through the doors, the same Doctor that had taken her off me. I jumped up striaght away.

"Family of Miss Gilbert", Everyone looked at the Doctor and jumped up.

The room was filled with

"Is she ok"

"What's up with her"

"She's fine, she's just running a fever, and she's extremely dehydrated...we found a large amount of a drug in her system, which concerns us, Has she taken anything resently"

"What...NO of course not she would never do that" Jenna burst out.

"I don't know but I had a very big effect on her body, the main side effects are mainly drowsiness, constant vomitting, running a fever, dehydrations, and fainting. Its seemed to have posioned her system"

"Oh, God she would never do that, we were with her all last night the only time was when she was with those g-...Oh god they must have put something in her drink" Caroline exclaimed.

"Whatever happened she is in a seriously weakened state and we want to keep her over night, luckily this should have passed by the morning, but if she had consumed anymore it could have turned out a lot worse"

"When can we see her" I asked

"She's just woken up now, she was asking for you Sir, I assume your Damon"

"Yeah, i'll go now" and with that I rushed to find Elena. I was beyound fuming, I would find these guys and I would personally kill them.

I eventually got to her room and as soon as I entered her room I rushed over to her.

"Damon...they said I was posioned"

"Yeah baby I know...How you feeling"

"Better I guess they gave me something to help keep my strength up...they still have some tests to run to make sure everythings ok...I promised I didn't take anything...I don't know how..."

"Do you remember those guys last night"

"Y-yeah?" she whispered weakly.

"Turns out they put something in your drink when you were with them"

"W-what I only had half glass, you got to me before I had chance to drink it"

"Well good job I stopped you cause whatever they put in it, was some seriously strong stuff if you had drank it...I-i don't think y-you'd be here now" I whispered as a tear swept down my face.

"Hey, i'm fine don't worry i'll be back to normal tomorrow, just in time to go to your brothers with you" she said cupping my face.

"I thought I might lose you, I don't want to ever feel like that again. And I don't think so missus you are going home to bed, i'll go by myself if I even go at all" I said

"But you have t-" Before she could finish her sentence I stopped her with my lips.

"No, buts, i'm not risking you getting hurt again"

"W-why would they drug me, I don't get it I didn't even know the guys, at least not the one I was talking too" She asked confused.

"I don't know baby, but I will find out, maybe someone recognized them last night"

"Don't do anything stupid, ok" she said, eyeing me carefully

"When have I ever done anything stupid" I reply winking, I was just about to lean down again and claim her lips when Jenna comes bounding into the room.

"Don't do that too me again, you silly girl" She says pulling Elena into a hug.

"I'm sorry, trust me I won't have any need to talk to strange men ever again if everything goes to plan" she says looking at me meaningfully.

.

Elena P.O.V

"Seriously, Jenna I will be fine by Tuesday, I don't care the wedding is going on"

"I don-"

"No arguing with me, you are getting married on Tuesday"

"Only if the Doctor gives you the all clear"

"They will, there only keeping me over night for observation"

"Then what are all the other tests for" she asks pointedly.

"To make sure everythings, now i'm more worried about you, you need to be at home I don't want you going into early labour"

"Hey i'm gonna get bigger I still have just under 4 months to go"

I just laugh. Damon had left around an hour ago get something to eat and some clothes for me for the next day.

"So, when were you planning to tell me"

"Planning to tell you what" I ask and start reading the magazine in my hand.

"The fact that you and Damon have made it offical" she asked sternly.

"How do you know"

"As if Alaric can keep a secret from me, he's scared of me at the moment, the hormones and all" she laughs, "But seriously when were you"

"Well, I was gonna tell you I just didn't know when I thought you would get angry at me"

"Elena, sure I don't particularly like the guy but if tonight has showed me anything he really cares about you, and that's what I have always wanted for you someone that cares enough to put you first, and I know with everything that had happened in the past that its hard for you to let people in, but with Damon that's different your always smiling know, and that makes me happy to see you like this"

"I told him everything, tonight."

"Seriously...you don't tell anyone about that" she says to me clearly shocked.

"I want it to work more than anything"

"Wow, I'm proud of you, you're finally starting to move past what happened in the past"

"I guess I am, who would have thought...Anyway you getting cold feet yet in less then 48 hours you will be a married woman"

"Not at all they are all warm and toasty" she joked.

"That's what I like to hear, Where is everyone anyway"

"Oh there all waiting to see you"

"Seriously this long, guess you better send them in and oh Jenna I want you to go home already you look exhausted"

"Yes ma'am" she said saluting me.

.

After Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Amy had left I was left with my brother whilst we waited for Damon to come back. I had a feeling Damon had told Jeremy to make sure I wasn't alone.

"Jer, you can go home you know its almost 11, you must be tired"

"Not a chance, you'd be all alone with out me you don't want that do you"

"I guess not, Do you know where Damon went"

"Ummm...no" he said looking down.

"You know you can't lie to me"

"Well...he might have gone to the Grill to look at last nights footage on the security cameras"

"What, what for"

"Do you even have to ask"

"I guess not" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"He's only gone looking who it was you were talking to last night and seeing if any of us recognize any of them" 

I sighed. He just had to try and protect me, I adores him for it, But I wanted him here with me know .

Jeremy's phone began buzzing, and I looked at him sucipiously as he walked outside the room I was staying in.

2 minutes later he walked back in and grabbed his jacket.

"Damon should be her any sec so I'm going home" he said and leaned over me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you tommorrow".

And just then Damon walked through the door with a bag in one hand. And a bunch of flowers in the other.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled at me.

I smiled back, I'd planned to be angry with him but quickly changed my mind when I saw he had my favourite flowers in hand and some strawberries in his bag.

"Thanks for staying with her Jer"

"What are brothers for" he winked and waved goodbye.

"Took you long enough to come back" I pouted.

"I had some errands"

"Yeah, Jeremny explained all about these 'errands' why didn't you tell me what you were doing"

"You'd tell me to leave it. Anyway all I did was asked Matt if he could get any close ups of the guys that were there and he said he's have the pictures to me by tomorrow, plus I had to run to the store to get Harry something, as well as get you some supplies"

"|Fine I forgive you considering you took so long for Harry...So what you get me" I fluttered my eye lashes causing him to laugh.

"Strawberries, Grapes and Chocolate"

"What would I do without you" I laughed pulling him down into a passionate kiss, the kiss soon got hot and heavy causing him to pull away, resulting in me pouting.

"Hey, don't look like that we can't your not up to it "

"I can assure you I am" I say trailing my hand down his body.

I hear him gulp, causing me too grin. I move forward and whisper into his ear "I want you"

"Not here" he says, I can see the lust brimming in his eyes.

"Well where then Mr Salvatore" 

I see him look over to my bathroom and picks me up swiftly causing me to giggle.

.

The next morning, I was discharged from the hospital at 9.30, after being given the all clear by the Doctors, they said that i's have to have a check up in the next couple of weeks or so just to make sure everything was ok, but besides that I was feeling great.

Damon ended up stay all night with me saying he didn't want to leave me on my own, and we'd spent the whole night in a passionate embrace feasting on each others bodies.

We got back to Jenna's shortly after 10, after we'd been for something to eat as the Doctor said I should be able to keep everything down now. Damon said considering how better I was feeling he would go see his brother, but refused taking me with him, just incase he had said, so he was leaving me with the girls saying I needed girl bonding time. He wasn't due to be there for another hour or so. So we decided to go upstairs and entertain ourselves. We honestly couldn't get enough of each other, I was addicted to his body.

After Damon left I decided to go help Jenna with her last preparations for the following day, as all the guys were out doing there own thing.

.

Damon P.O.V

I arrived at my brothers just before 12, I was nervous to say the least. I didn't know what to do about my Dad. I was also nervous about getting the pictures of Matt, what if someone recognized them what if some one didn't. I was still confused as to why anyone would poison Elena, I mean I know there are some sick people out there but, posioning someone in the hopes of actually doing some serious damage, it was beyond sick. I guess i'd find out later when I met up with everyone as Jenna kept Elena busy if any of them recognized the guys.

I walked up to the front door with the present I had gotten Harry, and knocked. Stefan was the one to answer the door.

"Glad you could make it"

"Me too, is he here already"

"Yeah,he's just upstairs...You look like hell"

"Thanks, stressful night in hospital" 

"What's happened"

"Turns out Elena was poisoned the other night"

"What, how"

"Some one put something in here drink"

"God is she ok" 

"Yeah, she's fine thank god...I brought this for Harry" 

"Thanks he'll love it...there just out at the moment at Lexi's mum's house"

"Ah right guess i'll see them another time"

"Of course"

"So I guess we better get this over with"

"Just hear him out, I know he's hurt you but he's in a lot of pain and regret for the way he treated you" 

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just gotta try and keep my cool I suppose" 

I followed Stefan into the living room we were sat in last night.

"Dad" I said acknowledging.

"Damon, how are you"

"Been better"

"Where's your girlfriend today" 

"Busy with family stuff" 

"Oh ok...I'm glad you decided to talk to me"

"Well...thought i'd better otherwise i'd feel bad about if later on" I shrug simply.

"I only ask you hear me out, i'm not asking for forgiveness, I know i'm never likely to get it, but just you being here and talking to me is enough" 

"Good, because your probably not going to get it"

I see him look down sadly and I feel a twinge if guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, I guess I better start then. Your mother was always a very passionate Woman and when she found out she was pregnant with you I never saw her so happy, never she practically glowed the whole way through the both pregnancies. Then when you were 4 and Stefan was 2, she became very ill, Cancer they told me it was, she lived her last years in complete happiness. She died 3 years later, Damon will remember, but you Stefan you were still small. That's when everything went downhill for us I guess. You looked so much like your mother Damon the same eyes, the same hair, not only that though you already started to be like her at such a young age. I hurt, the woman I loved had died and I was left to raise to boys on my own. I could never bring myself to bring another woman into my life, so that's when I guess I hit the bottle. I took my anger out on you Damon, I shouldn't have"

"Still doesn't explain why for all these years you treated me more like a stranger then your son"

"Over the years i've watched you grow into this man, that your mother would be so proud off, especially now. But it hurt still that's why I never used to praise you when you did something right or be there on the day of your graduation. The one thing I regret the most though is not being there when you had your heart broken, you needed the love of a parent then and I wasn't there for you either of you. I know its taken you awhile to get over it, especially you Damon, but the man you are today I wouldn't change for anything neither of you" 

"I needed my father and he wasn't there when I needed him most. When I needed advice on the minor things such as girls I had no one to go to. Or when I missed my mother I had no one to go too. If I could change anything myself it would be losing my relationship with my family"  
>I said.<p>

"I know and I wish I hadn't pushed you away when I needed you most, but all I can do is try and make up for the time I lost and get to know my sons again"

"I guess we could give It ago, but just so you know if you even show a hint that you are going to revert to your old ways your out of my life for good, for so many years you've been dead to me as far as I was aware I never had a dad, and its gonna take a lot to change that" I said.

"One chance that's all I need and i'll prove too you i'm worthy to get to know you again" 

"You're only getting one chance"

"Soo...a step in the right direction would, asking about Elena, I don't want to intrude" 

"Nope, she's the one that made me even think of talking to you again"

And that I spent the next hour explaining to my brother and father just how wonderful the girl was that was currently in my life.

.

I made It to the grill by 3, and everyone else was there minus Jenna who was with Elena.

"So have you got the images of the guys"

"Yep, there right here"

"Has anyone seen them"

"Nope they all wanted to wait for you, so here you go that's the only decent one I could get of them all together"

I passed it too, Bonnie first she didn't recognize them, then Tyler, then Amy, Ric and then finally there was Caroline and Jeremy.

Both Caroline and Jeremy stared at the group of men, then Caroline gasped and a look of terror washed across her face.

".GOD. I recognize him" she said pointing at one of them men, on the brink of tears.

"What, Caroline where from?" I said nervously, I had I sinking sucipion I already new the answer.

"That's, that's one of Elijah and Klaus's thugs" she whimpered and put her head on Jeremey's shoulder.

**A/N: tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. Hope it was okay for you all. **

**Hope you enjoy it. And remember I'm always looking for what you think.**

**.Review**

**Anbody can recommend my story it would be greatly appreciated ;) only joking of you wanna read it read it if you don't like it let me know now why just let me know what you think any criticism is wanted :D **

**Enough rambling Enjoy. 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What, how do you remember them" Jeremy asked. I was speechless, they had come back for her we were finally settling, and another thing comes are way.

"When everything was happeneing, Elena told me everything, Elijah and Klaus didn't know that obviously, bit when they started blackmailing her, they had a whole new set of goonies working for them, I remember the guy at the back, I just remember him being in the video tape"

"How doesn't she though, how didn't she recognize him the other night" I whispered.

"On the night that she finally got the tape she was more interested in getting Elijah and Klaus and no one else" Caroline replied.

"Why have they all of a sudden come back"

"I wish I knew, I really do, Elijah has ment to have changed wouldn't surprise me though if he hasn't he was always creepy, but Klaus is a total different matter, he is a proper psycho, I mean when they both got sent down, I went to Elena's hearing with her, Elijah went quietyly he even looked guilty for what he'd done but Klaus, different story he screamed at Elena he loved her and that he's get her back on day, he looked insane"

"This is just great, but isn't Klaus still locked up" I muttered. 

"Yeah...doesn't mean he doesn't have people on the outside though" Caroline said.

"What are we going to do" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing, you can't tell Elena about this, just say it was some random kids that did it too her" I said

"She'll find out you know" Bonnie said.

"There's nothing to worry about yet, as far as were aware they just did it to mess with her" Ric said

"Or to remind her that she can never get away from them" Caroline muttered.

"We have to keep it together, for her" Tyler said to Caroline.

" So are we agreed, at least until after the wedding we keep this on the down low" I said, reluctantley, I needed to know why they had done this she hadn't done anything wrong. These were some seriously sick people.

"Right then I guess we better go then, get everything ready for tomorrow" Jeremy said.

"Where you staying tonight,Ric" Matt asked.

"Just at Jeremy's, Jenna doesn't want any bad luck" 

"Who's staying with Jenna then" Matt asked.

"Well, all the girls are round there tonight, Amy you're welcome to go if you like, there gonna need all the help they can get in the morning, and all the guys Jeremy's, you're coming right"

"Maybe later on, I have to work still" 

"Were not going till later still have errands to run yet"

"And I have to go and check on Elena and check she isn't over doing it" I say and get up. "See you guys later, What time should I be at Jeremy's" 

"Say 8ish, actually be there this time" Alaric said.

"Awww, you missing me already"

"Just go you idiot"

.

20 minutes later I arrive back at Jenna's, to find Elena asleep upstairs. I decide to leave this time for me to think before she wakes up.

My mind ran over the events of the day, it had been quiet a day. First there was the conversation with my Dad that went alright considering everything, and then there was the fact that there was the fact that Elena's past still haunted, all we needed now was Katherine thrown into the mix and everything would be just perfect. I just couldn't believe are look sure are relationship was going perfect, we admitted are feelings for each other sure it wasn't love but I was sure it was something close to it, we were finally official and to top it all off we had a great sex life. I mean seriously we couldn't get enough of each other, even when she was in hospital we were at each other. Life looked perfect but then you added on the fact that this guy was hanging over us because he couldn't get over Elena. I just wish I knew what brought on the sudden attack on her. I had a sinking feeling, That it had something to do with me. But I wasn't scared away easily, lucky for them, as soon as I found out where to find these guys, they were gonna wish they were in back in jail, or rather dead for some of them, after all I was a powerful business man.

"You're thinking awfully hard about something" I heard Elena say sleepily.

"Just thinking about my Dad" I lied.

"How'd it go"

"Ok, I suppose we still have a lot of issues, but were working on some of them" 

"Good to here, you been to see Matt yet"

"Yeah, it was just some kids"

"Well, that's a relief, I thought I had jinxed everything when I told you everything" she let out a breath, and it was clear a weight had been lifted, this just made me lying to her worse.

"Hmmmm...yeah" I mumbled. "How's your stomach been?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Better, I keep getting the odd niggles here and throwing up a couple times". A look of worry instantly crossed my face. " Its nothing, the Doctor said that it's only normal, to be abit off for the next few days" 

"You never said anything"

"I didn't want you to worry today" she said cupping my face, and kissing me lighlty on the lips.

"What am I gonna do with you" I say as I flip her over so she is below me on the bed.

"Hmm...I don't know I could think of a thing or two" she whispered, seductively.

"I suppose there's that too" I say before pulling her into heart stopping kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away reluctantly to catch her breath.

"What am I going to do without you tonight" she said pouting, with swollen lips from are previous kissing session.

"You don't have to you know...i could stay"

"Not a chance, Jenna would freak. She knows you'll make sure Ric is there tomorrow"

"Funny, I was under the impression she thought I was a no good ass, well that's what she said"

"You're not all bad" she said giggling.

"Oh...yeah prepared to be proved just how bad I am" I said pouncing on her.

.

Elena P.O.V

"I can't believe I have to spend the night without you" I mumbled into the phone, he'd only been gone 2 hours, but I was bored as everyone had decided to get an early night considering we had an early start tomorrow and needed all the energy we could get.

"**Well, you had the option of me staying"**

"I wish you had I can't sleep...distract me, what are you guys doing anyway" I could here laughing in the background and specifically Tyler and Jeremy.

"**Just playing video game, having a few drinks the usual"**

"Yeah...as long as Ric makes it there tomorrow Hangover free everything will be fine"

"**Yes ma'am, I could come and distract you for awhile if you want". **I could tell just by his tone he was doing his eye thing.

"I'm sure I'll

find something to do" I could here Ric calling Damon to get off the phone.

"**Well looks like I'm wanted so gotta go babe, see you tomorrow 1 sharp at the church, I can't wait to have you in my arms again"**

"Afriad you'll have to wait, awhile we have a day of wedding stuff to go through at least until late tomorrow night, so you're gonna have to keep it your pants" I said laughing.

"**I was not insinuating that Elena, get you head out the gutter...but know that you've said that...there's always in the store closet or in the bathroom" he suggested**

"If your lucky.." I teased.

"You know I always get lucky, we just can't keep are hands of each other an besides I never hear you complain" I could here the guys complaining in the background specifically, Jeremy causing me to blush, at the fact he had just said all that in the same room as all of them.

"Goodnight Damon" I say and but the phone down laughing to myself, I'm interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in"

"Hey...i couldn't sleep" said Caroline said, coming laying down next to me.

"Me neither...been quiet a hectic couple days"

"You could say that again, not only do we have to worry about Jenna and her overdoing it but now we have to make sure you're ok...to be honest I thought the whole sickness thing was a side effect of p-pregnancy" 

"What you thought I was pregnant" I squealed.

"Well yeah, if you had heard what I had heard will i've been staying in the room next door you'd think the same...plus I thought I might of kinda jinxed you the other day when we talked about who'd be pregnant next"

"Well, its safe to say i'm not so you can erase that thought" I laughed. "So what's bugging you anyway"

"What makes you think something bugging me" she asked, strangely.

"Care, I know you somethings up with you"

"I'm fine just been thinking a lot."

"About..." 

"Home, here"

"Yeah, I have to"

"I can't help but feel that by living in New York, that me and Tyler will never settle down, I mean sure i'm only 22 and just starting my career, but I always saw settling down here" 

"Don't worry your not the only one, I feel like i'm gonna miss out on so much, like the twins, and Matts baby"

"You ever think of moving back"

"All the time, a day doesn't pass when I don't"

"Me and Tyler went to see his mum today"

"Oh yeah, how'd it go"

"Well she kept ongoing on about how she misses her only son and How he should come back home, she even offered me a job after his excuse had been that he didn't want to disrupt my career, but that got me thinking I could do what I love any where"

"Wow, what you gonna do" 

"I don't want to move back and leave you alone" 

"Hey, i'm not alone, I mean I have Damon and I do have other friends too"

"Trying to get rid of me"

"Not at all, i'm just saying that i'm never gonna be alone, and I want you to do what's best for you and Tyler, speaking off any hint of a proposal yet"

"I was only joking and I suppose your right, if coming back here is what we both want then I think we just might, and i'm kinda hoping tomorrow will give him a kick in the right direction"

"I think Bonnies hoping that too" I said causing us both laugh.

"How's everything going with you and Damon any way" 

"Amazing if you want be to be honest, as you probably already know I told him everything and he took it really well"

"You ever think they'll come back" she asked and I could see a hint of something in her eyes but couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"I pray and hope everyday that they won't, my main worry is Klaus, I mean Elijah as been out for months now and I haven't had any trouble except from when I dated that guy, but even that I don't think he was entirely responsible. When he got out he had changed a lot from what he was like before, my only hopes are that it isn't a charade. I just hope Klaus stays in that place for a long, long time"

"Trust me your not the only one. I saw what you were like when they were around, I don't want that for you again. Your actually happy now, happier then you have ever been since your Mum and Dad

died and i'm just glad to get this side of my bestfriend back"

"Your gonna make me cry" I laughed as my eyes began to water.

"You just have to know that what ever happens I am here, even though I don't think i'll need to be I think Damon has got you completely covered. You should have seen him when you were in hospital Elena, he was absolutely distraught. He really loves you"

"Your probably, right about that he is soo over protective. And wait what L-love"

"Its written all over his face whenever he is with, or should I say both of your faces. He might not of said I yet but he sooo does"

"Caroline we have only just started seeing each other and we've known each other what 5 weeks"

"There isn't a date on love, Elena. Love has its own course, you can't decide when its right to fall in love you just do. I mean after everything you to have shared with each other over just the past couple of weeks, it surprised me that its taken me this long to see it. Its fate Elena, I mean after the last guy you dated you swore of men for life, but then he comes in your life and that all changes, your happy again smiling and having fun" 

I was speechless. Did I love him, I mean sure I cared about him a lot, but love. I wasn't sure I mean the last time I thought I was in love, I was betrayed and used. But what Caroline was saying didn't sound as irrational as most people would have thought.

"Just think it over, ok. I know this is a lot for you to take in and reliase your feeling, but I can see it. Your ment to be with him. It was fate that brought you together that night at the club and you know me I don't believe in any of that stuff, but with you and him I see that. The one thing that I do believe in and can see a mile of is true love. I see it with Alaric and Jenna, Bonnie and Jeremy, Matt and Amy. And I know how I feel about Tyler, I know with all my heart he Is the one. The two people that I see it the most with is you and Damon. You make each other better people. And to be honest you bring out the good in him. Anyway I need some beauty sleep, so see you bright an early tomorrow" she said giving me a hug and going to her room.

Well, if Caroline was good at anything it was leaving you speechless, i'll give her that. I suppose what she was saying was true he was the first man that I had let in, in a long time. Some would say I was stupid for not seeing it, but when your so wrapped up in a person, sometimes you forget your own feelings. And that is exactly what has happened with me and Damon, i've been so consumed by him, that i've forgot to check my own feelings, i've just been going with the flow. But I knew once I admitted to myself how I truly felt, there was no going back. It was a big step to take to give myself completely to someone, something I had never done, I realised, I had never given myself to Elijah, because that wasn't love.

Love was what I felt with Damon. Everytime i'm with him I don't have a care in the world. Whenever he looks at me I get butterflies. Just a touch and i'm his instantly. He ignited me with he clear blue eyes.

I was in love with Damon Salvatore. It had only been 5 weeks and I was completely in love with him. If 5 weeks with him did this to me imagine what a year would do or a lifetime. Caroline's words rang clear in my ears. He was the one. My true love. The man that I wanted to marry someday in the future, who's children I wanted to have, and to one day site together old and gray haired.

It was with these thoughts of love and contentment that I feel into a deep sleep. Full of my dreams for mine and Damon's future. No worries and no cares.

**A/N; Hope you liked it guys. I know its not full of action but it's a important to chapter none the less.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I'll update some time soon this weekend hopefully. :)**

**Love you all. And also thanks for all the reviews means so much, you guys. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning was hectic to say the least. Jenna was as emotional as hell, I was exhausted, from the past couple of days and Bonnie, Caroline and Amy were trying to make everything perfect for Jenna, although Amy wasn't much help as she had to keep going to the bathroom, thanks to morning sickness, she's had her doctor's appointment the day before and found out she was infact 8 weeks along, she decided she would wait another 4 weeks just to be safe before announcing it to everyone, obviously except the people that already knew being me, Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna and obviously Matt.

Jenna wasn't much good either, she was restless and kept complaining about being the size of a house.

"You know on my wedding day, I never thought i'd be the size of a whale" She complained.

"Either way you look beautiful, it doesn't matter at the end of the day your going to be marrying the man you love" I reassured her.

"Still, its just my luck, not only am I carrying twins, one of them has there foot or something lodged in my bladder and I constantly having to pee" she groaned.

"Well, hurry up and pee we need to get you ready we have 3 hour to get you ready aswell as ourselves" Caroline going into wedding mode, everytime she helped a client with a wedding her mind was set on the task, no matter whoever it was.

When Jenna finally came out of the bathroom, we got to work, me on hair with the help of Bonnie and Caroline on makeup, Amy was left to make sure everything was ready to leave as well as get herself ready and make regular toilet trips, the pregnancy was taking a serious toll on her, I was so looking forward to being pregnant one day, I thought to myself sarcastically, between being sick, constantly having to pee and the hormones, it was something to look forward too, one day.

We finally finished on her hair, her hair looked amazing, I had to admit it. It was pinned back of her face with small flower pins, with some curled pieces framing her face. It was half up half down and curled.

Then we were left to put her in her dress. She looked amazing, even that was an understatement.

"God, Jenna you look amazing" I said with clear emotion in my voice that gave away I was about to cry .

"Thanks.."She said as she was beginning to cry herself. "I can't believe i'm getting married...i never would have seen myself with someon like Alaric, I always chose the jerks, and here I am marrying this amazing guy, and in just I few months i'll be having his babies, its all so unreal" 

"You deserve it" I said hugging her.

"Alright, emotional moment over, chop chop, we don't have time to re-do you makeup. Elena we need to get in are dresses we have about an hour to get ready and to the church."

"Yes captain"

We got in are dresses in record time, and got to our hair and make-up. We decided for the bridesmaids that we should just go for basic updo's and basic make-up to make sure we didn't draw any attention away from the bride on her big day.

"Finally were already" Bonnie said.

"With 15 minutes to spared" I said slumping down on the sofa in the living room. Jenna was in the bathroom again.

"Has anyone spoken to the guys" 

"Nope, I haven't actually I expected the to call but they haven't yet" 

"Hmm...i'll call Damon now" 

I took out my phone and dialled Damon's number.

It rang for about a minutes and there was no answer and just as I was about to hang up he picked up.

"Hello" he said hoarsley.

"Please tell me your up and ready?"

"Just...were just getting to the church" 

"Why do you sound like you've just woke up" 

"Because we only did about 20 minutes ago"

"That's just great...how much did you drink last night" 

"Too much, but were all here...and alive"

"Well that's nice to know...How's Ric" 

"Hungover and complaining, so pretty much the usual" 

"Well get him some painkillers and coffee..i swear if he looks like shit when we get to the church, i'm afraid you will be deprived for I very long time" 

"I'm on it"

"That's what I like to hear, so soon" I said hanging up the phone.

"So how are they" 

"Hungover, but at the church" 

"Well at least their at the church an not still in bed"

"Who's not in bed" Jenna asked, as she came down the stairs.

"No one...oh look the cars are here" 

"Well, I better go" Amy said.

"You can ride with us you know"

"Probably not a good idea the way my stomach is at the moment" 

We all laughed. "It'll fade eventually" Jenna said.

"I hope, so see you at the church, and Jenna you look beautiful you all do" 

We all made are way outside and too the car that was driving us to the church.

.

Damon P.O.V

"We need painkillers and plenty of coffee for the groom" I said as we got in the church.

"I'm fine"

"No , your not you look like shit and I get the blame if you do and get punished, so come on Ricky boy get these down you" I said as one of the attendants in the church handed me a big cup of steaming coffee and two tablets.

"We have exactly 15 minutes for that to kick in, and that the bride gets here, are all the guests here?"

"Yep, Jeremy's waiting outside cause he's giving Jenna away, my parents are here and family as well as friends and work colleagues"

"Good, we just have too wait now...at least you look abit better" I said to Ric.

"Remind me why we drank so much last night" Tyler asked from the corner.

"Apparently we though it'd be a good idea" I said sarcastically.

"Well...it wasn't" Tyler mumbled.

"Oh take it like a man, for goodness sake"

"I don't see how you don't look as bad as either of us, you drank more" 

"I can take my alcohol, apparently the rest of you can't"

"The brides here" I attendant in formed us.

"Come on guys lets get this show on the road".

We all stood at the front of the church side by side, as the music began to play.

And I saw a glowing Jenna walking up the aisle, Jeremy at her side, she looked amazing I had to admit. But that's not what took my breath away it was Elena that did, she was right behind Jenna and I fixated on her. She was truly the most beautiful woman in the room. It was then that I had pictures of her walking up the aisle dressed in white, her round with my child inside her. I wanted it, I wanted it all. I wanted it with her, know one else could make me happy like her. I'd been having the debate with myself for days. I hadn't just fallen for her I was in love with her. And it was now imagining the kind of future we would have together, that I finally realized. I knew I could have never have had such a future with Katherine and I was well an truly over her. I never thought I could love another woman again, but to be honest what me and Katherine had was never love it was her manipulating me and brother against each other and knowing what buttons to push.

She caught me staring at her and smiled. The music stopped as Jenna was at Ric's side. And service began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into inadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace" The whole church was in silence, after that initial part the wedding went smoothly and fast, the whole time I kept my eye on Elena and her pure beauty and all I could think about was how much I wanted to hold her, and tell her I loved her. But I knew now wasn't the right time for obvious reasons, not just because it was in the middle of a wedding but also with the situation at present and how she's just recently been posioned by some one from her past. I decided to save these thoughts for a later date, and concentrate on my best friend getting married.

"Do you Alaric Daniel Saltzman, take Jenna Maira Sommers to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Alaric said swiftly no hint of hesitation as he kept his eyes on Jenna, I could tell he was beyond happy.

Do you Jenna Maria Sommers, take Alaric Daniel Saltzman to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said happily and I could see a tear stream down her cheek, I looked to see Elena and most of the other women in the church crying.

They exchanged rings, with each other next and the Vicar continued on.

" Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Alaric and Jenna abide in Thy peace and grow in their own knowledge of your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings before the symbol of there endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to, faithfil, loving and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen" He hands each of them the others rings, and tells them what to say.

"Jenna, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the son , and the holy spirit with this ring, I thee wed" And Alaric placed the band onto Jenna's wedding finger.

"Alaric, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the son , and the holy spirit with this ring, I thee wed", and she does the same placing the ring on Alaric's finger

"As Alaric and Jenna have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I now pronounce that they are Man and Wife"

"You may now kiss the bride" And with that Alaric placed a kiss on Jenna's lips causing and uproar in the church of clapping from the guests.

.

The wedding was a great success and after many photo's being taken and having to do normal wedding stuff such as the meal and everything else I was glad when it came to the evening and I could finally have some fun and be with my girlfriend. It was still werid having a girlfriend I had to admit but now that I finally did reliaze that I loved her I wanted her to be more but I knew it was too soon.

"Well, hello beautiful" 

"Hmmm, hi handsome"

"I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you today or do this" I said as I pulled her into a kiss.

Everyone else was off on the dance floor dancing the night away. Jenna and Alaric were in the middle dancing as they had just had there first dance together.

"I missed not having you next to me last night" she said as we pulled away.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you"

"As if you could ever lie to me" she teased as she kissed me.

"Come on lets go dance" I said and pulled here on to the dance floor as a slow song started to play.

I pulled her to me and started dancing with her.

"Your quiet a dancer, Mr Salvatore" 

"I know, its not the only thing i'm good at" 

"Oh, I know" she said winking at me.

"You look beautiful today, if I haven't already told you that"

"Thanks, you don't look to bad in a suit, infact you look kinda hot"

"Don't I know it" I said as I spun her round and then kissed her.

"Hmmm, always soo full of yourself"

"You say that as if you don't love it"

"Oh i'm not complaining just stating a fact"

We danced like that for around an hour to all songs having fun and talking.

"So I saw I very inviting store room before wanna join me" she asked me seductively

"Well I can't say no to that can I, whatever my girl wants she gets" and off we ran to the store room away from everyone else looked at us curiously.

.

Elena P.O.V

We emerged awhile after and went to find everyone. They were all sat in a corner a corner together laughing and talking. Alaric and Jenna were off talking to his parents and family, so i'd have to wait until later to talk to her before they went of on there honeymoon tommorrow.

"Hey, guys" I said as Damon sat down and I sat on his knee.

"Hey, where have you to been"

"Around" I said blushing.

"I bet you have"Tyler snickered.

"I'd rather you didn't have this conversation right now younger brother present"Jeremy whined.

"Jeremy come dance with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" he got up and I got up and made are way to the dance floor.

"So what made you want to dance" he asked.

"I just wanted to say mum and dad would have been so proud of you today"

"You think?" 

"Yeah, of course you've grown up into this amazing man. You are getting ready to set up your own Gallery and selling art pieces"

"Yeah, thanks to your boyfriend. They'd be proud of you too you know"

"Not as much as you. I've done things in my past that i'm ashamed and that they'd be ashamed off" 

"Elena, that was a bad time for you they would have never have been ashamed. We all make bad decisions in life I mean look at me I used to be a stoner, who didn't give a shit about anything" 

"You were 16 Jer, and just lost your parents I didn't expect you to be all happy after it that was your way of dealing. As for me, I was 19 nearly 20 when all this happened"

"You have to move on from it Elena, what happened happened. You just have to remember you have people that love you and would do anything to protect you"

"I guess, since when were you the smart one anyway, I thought that was my job"

"Well, you've been gone awhile 'Lena" he teased.

"Yeah, I know and that's gonna change i'm visit more I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise I will, besides i'm gonna need to be here more with my brother having his own Gallery and everything"

"Yeah, Yeah"

.

Damon P.O.V

I watched Elena dancing with her brother and smiled. I was so smitten and I love with her it was unbelieveable.

"So you heard anything back of that private investigator yet" Caroline asked.

Last night before we had started drinking, we had all decided that we should find out where Elijah is and make sure Klaus was still in prison, just to be safe. As long as they were a far, far way away from her, then everything was fine.

"Nope, not yet. We just have to wait" I answered.

Just then my phone began ringing, and it was a n unknown number.

"Hello"

"Mr Salvotore its Trevor"

"Oh, hi did you find anything"

"Yes, and I don't think your going to be too pleased"

"Go on" I said tensely, casuing them all to look at me curiously.

"I'm afraid that Mr Klaus Smith was released from prison"

"What? How long has he been out?"

"Since Friday, Sir, he and his brother are currently in New York, but after tracing there current activity it appears that they are leaving the area together".

"I want you too watch every move they make, I don't want one moment of them being unwatched"

"Yes, Sir, I'll be in contact when I have more news" 

"Thanks Trevor" I said tightly.

"What is it, Damon" Caroline said urgently

I looked behind me to see Elena and Jeremy still Dancing.

"Turns out Klaus was let out of prison and they are both leaving New York"

"What, I thought Klaus was ment to be in for at least another 2 years"

"Well, apparently not, the bastard got out some how, and found out where Elena was and went after her"

"Crap, what are we going to do" Caroline said putting her head in her hands, the looks on everyone's faces was one of distraught.

"We have to wait, it's all we can do" I said.

"I can't believe this she was finally happy again. Now there both back, I could kill them" 

"Trust me I am going to see them suffer. They drugged my girlfriend, she ended up in hospital, she could have died if she had, had any more of that drink, all because they can't get over her. Now Klaus is out we have to try and keep this from h-" I was cut of by them widening there eyes and shaking there heads and staring behind me. I turned around to see Elena, eye's widened tears in her eyes.

"K-klaus is out" she whimpered and ran off out the door and towards the exit.

Shit.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews last chapter. Hope you like this chapter. Not all of the information will be correct on the wedding stuff I did my best on researching it, it's harder then it looks trust me. Anyways tell me what you think so far of the story. Next chapter there might be a bit of a time leap, i'll just see how the chapter goes.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Might update later today or maybe tommorrow see what happens**

**Review, means a lot to see what you think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Elena Elena wait" I shouted as she ran off towards the exit. " I have to go after her" I said to the others.

"Go, your the only one who will be able to get through to her when she's like this" Caroline said. And off I went pushing past the other guests, causing people to curse at me a stare curiously after me.

I made it outside the Grill, where Jenna and Alaric had decided to have the wedding reception. I heard sobbing coming from the side of the building, and ran towards the sounds. And there I saw her, arms wrapped around her self, leaning against the wall.

"W-w-why didn't you tell me"

"I'd only just found out, as you were dancing with Jeremy"

"No, why didn't you tell me about them drugging me, you knew who did it the whole time and you let me live in false hope that they had finally left me alone" 

"I had to Elena, its your Aunts wedding you wouldn't have been in any shape to do all this today if I had told you the truth"

"So you lied to me, how could you do that, I thought you were different and that I could trust you" 

"I did it too protect you, I am different Elena, I was going to tell you after tonight everything. You can trust me with anything" I said as I walked closer to her and placed my hand on her arm, she flinched away.

"Its my life Damon, and my issues, you can't protect me from them nobody can, not even you"

"I know it is, and I'm sorry for keeping this from you"

"What I want to know is how you found he was out"

"I hired a Private Investigator to look into them and to keep an eye and all there activities"

"I told you specifically not to do anything, but yet again you didn't. You don't know what they'll do when they find out there being watched, they'll touture him, find out who's watching them then kill him. Why didn't you listen to me, you might have just made the situation worse" She cried as she pushed me away.

"I LOVE YOU, that's why I did it. I don't care that we only have only known each other for short period of time. I love you, and that's why i'll do whatever it takes to protect and if that includes keeping things from you to keep you safe or to stop you from worrying then I will"

"W-what y-you love me?" bringing a new set of tears to her eyes.

"With all my heart, I though I was in love before but after reliazing my feelings for you. I see that what i've had with Katherine before was never love. This right here is love" I said cupping her face in my hands.

"How can you love me knowing what could happen to you, just for loving me"

"I don't care, nothing can hurt me when i'm with you, your the one Elena, I don't care about your past just you and the future"

"I feel the same. I feel like whenever i'm in your arms nothing can ever hurt me, i'm just scared, not for myself but for you. I admit trust doesn't come naturally to me, that's why I flipped out when I found out you weren't telling me important stuff that you know. Truth be told, I love you, Damon, and always will no matter will"

And with that a pulled her into a deep kiss not of passion but of love. The love that two people have. And I loved her and she loved me, bad things besides. I mean after all Nobody's Perfect.

.

We made are way back in side a little while later smiling. In Elena's case she had a permanent smile on her face and way practically glowing. All worries of Klaus forgotten. We made are way over to Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Amy, Matt and Jenna and Alaric who must after joined them whilst we were outside talking.

"So how's your day been" Elena asked, happily.

"You seem very happy, and its been amazing it feels great to be married woman and especially being Mrs Saltzman, but my back and feet are killing me"

"I bet they are you are carrying two babies in there, and no reason, am I not allowed to be happy the day my Aunt gets married"

"Well, from what i've heard you were running out of here 30 minutes ago in tears, everyone has been questioning what's up"

"Just argument between me and Damon over something stupid" I had told her that Jenna didn't know anything yet, Alaric 's request as he didn't want her stressed out as it wasn't good for the babies.

"Oh right...guessing its been sorted out then" she said eyeing my arm that was over her shoulder.

"It was something stupid but were fine now"

"Well I'm ready to go home, what about you my dearest husband"

"Well, we kinda have a room booked in the bed&breakfast for tonight, considering its are wedding night"

"Well we better go then hadn't we, we'll talk tomorrow before I we go away"

"Ok ok, i'll be at the house"

"Congrats man, go have some fun" I said giving Alaric a hug and giving him a wink.

"Yeah, Yeah" he laughed.

I saw Elena giving Jenna hug and waving goodbye as her and Alaric went off together.

"So...i'm to happy to be angry with any of you right now, but in future you tell me ok" Elena said, as she turned around to look at the people left behind.

"Ok, Ok. Don't really fancy getting on the bad side of you anyway" Tyler and Jeremy said.

"SO just should be scared, because there is ever a next time and that includes you and you two as well, you will have to one hell of a lot of grovelling" she said pointing at me, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Ok...is it safe to hug you know" Caroline asked.

"Hmmm...i suppose" she said as Caroline and Bonnie came up to her an gave her a hug and said sorry. It went better then expected. I thought to myself as we all made are way to are cars and go home to go to bed as today had been a very stressful and emotional day.

.

The next day I woke in the arms of Damon in my bed and incessant buzzing noise coming from his phone.

"Baby, your phone ringing" I whined as I tried to wake him.

He didn't even move, or show any signs of waking up.

So I picked up his phone and saw that it was Stefan and there were two other missed calls most likely from Stefan as well, I looked at the clock and saw it was 7.30am, God he couldn't have waited a few more hours.

"Hi, sorry he missed your calls, he's still sleeping and we had a busy day yesterday"

"Its fine sorry for waking, I just thought i'd ring to say that Lexi had the baby early this morning. Damon has a new nephew, you can come see him today if you like before you leave"

"Congratulations, he'll be ecstatic when I can finally wake him, i'll get him to call when were on are way, you got a name for the little fella yet"

"Were at the hospital till tomorrow considering Lexi was a bit early with him, they want to keep an eye on them, so anytime is fine. And not yet, were still undecided between Corey and Finn, I think were swinging toward Cory thought"

"Awww cute name, anyway I better get going and try and wake sleeping beauty here, say congratulations to Lexi for me" 

"Will do, see you later Elena. Be warned he was never a morning person even when we were kids" 

"Oh I know , lucky he's got me"

I heard him laughing as he put the phone down. I looked back to Damon to see him still sleeping peacefully. I decided another hour or so would do us some good in bed, I was exhausted from yesterdays events, so I lay back down and placed my head on his chest.

.

I was awoken by the feel of some one kissing my face and neck.

"Hmmm, I like this wake up call"

"I know you do" he whispered in my ear and continued kissing me.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 10.30, I didn't expect to have slept this late.

"As much as i'd like to continue, my love we have to get up and get to the hospital" 

"Any why is that, i'd much rather stay in bed with you"

"Well do you want to meet your new nephew or not"

"Wait, what? Lexi had the baby when?" he asked shocked.

"Stefan called earlier this morning, she had him early hours of the morning, I tried waking you but it was like waking the dead so I decided to let you sleep longer, and I ended up going back to sleep for longer then expected. Sorry"

"Wasn't expecting her to have him that fast" he whispered getting up off the bed.

"Apparently he wanted to meet his amazing Uncle" I said getting up as well and heading to the shower.

"Well, that's true I am pretty great" he teased.

"Yeah and don't you know it, come on shower I think we can save some time if we have one together" I said seductively, as I slipped out of my nightgown, and watched as his eyes lingered on my partially naked body.

"Have I told you I love you, because I really do" he said, with lust filled eyes.

"Yes you have, doesn't mean I don't like hearing it" I said as he ran up to me, and pulled me towards the bathroom. "I love you too, handsome".

.

Not long after are shower, we were dressed and heading to the hospital. I knew there was a lot we still had to deal, with but I decided that would have to wait until later on, after we'd been to the hospital.

We arrived there shortly after 11.30, and quickly found Stefan.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner, How are they both"

"There both doing fine, why don't you come see for yourself"

"I'd love to" Damon said with a genuine smile on his face. We made are way to the room that Lexi was in, and the baby, Stefan picked up his son from where he was sleep in the cot next to Lexi's bed as she was sleeping soundly.

"Damon i'd like you to meet, Corey Damiano Salvatore"

"Nice touch to the middle" he whispered.

Damon P.O.V

Wow, I couldn't believe how small this little guy was, he had a lock of dark hair and I couldn't tell what colour his eyes were, but he was definitely one of the cutest things i'd ever seen. Damiano, was the name of are grandfather on are mother side, I was actually named after him as my mother said that as soon as I was born she new that I was going to be just like her father, who was originally from Italy, like my father.

"Thought you'd like it, I have a feeling he's gonna look up to his Uncle when he's older plus, i'm glad i've got my brother back, that's why me and Lexi decided we want both you and Elena to be Godparents to him, I have a feeling she isn't leaving anytime soon, or at all for that matter"

"Thank you brother, you have no idea what this means to me" I whispered. I finally had my family back, and this time around nothing was going to ruin that, I had a secound chance to watch my Niece and Nephews to grow up and I wasn't going to miss out on that.

"You want to hold him"

"You sure, I don't want to hurt him or anything"

"You'll be fine" he said handing in to me as I made a makeshift cradle with my arms.

I was staring down at this little like in my arms, it was a spectacular feeling. I couldn't wait for having kids of my own in the future.

"Thank you Stefan" I heard Elena whisper as she gave him a hug.

"What for?"

"Accepting me into your family, even though i'm pratically a stranger"

"We have plenty of time to get to know each other" he said, "I mean he'd be a fool to let you go"

"And doesn't he know it" she laughed.

I smiled, they got on really well, and I had no worries of jealousy whatsoever, because I trusted her and I trusted him. It was a great feeling.

"He likes you" Stefan stated, as he stared down at his newest son as he was clutching on to my black t-shirt.

"I'm sure he wants his dad, more than me" I said handing him back to Stefan. And watched as he placed him back next to his sleeping mother and smoothed the covers over him.

"You really are a great father you know" I commented as we walked out the room, Elena had gone to go to the bathroom before we left.

"Thanks, I do what I can" he said smiling at me.

"Speaking of where's are father"

"He was here earlier, but had to go because he got an important call about something"

"Right, work no doubt"

"He's trying Damon, at least give him that"

"I know, I know. I just go from hating the guy one day to loving him the next its gonna take a lot of time to fix" 

"I get that I do, i'm just glad your trying. Anyway when you gonna come back?"

"Soon, I can't miss my niece and nephew groiwing up now can I? Anyway we'll be back soon enough anyway, Elena's aunts due to have her kids in just under 4 months, so she'll want to be back constantly to make sure she's ok"

"Good, how are things going with you too"

"Great, I told her I loved her last night"

"Wow, that quick, I suppose when you love someone there is no time limit, she say it back"

"Yep, so everythings going great. Besides I think we'll be back living her before you know, I can run the business from anywhere, and Elena I think is getting sick of her job already and she misses her family and friends too much, so you never know, but either way i'll be here whenever you need me, brother"

"Its really great having you back in my life Damon, i'm glad we could fix it"

"It was gonna happen, anyway here comes Elena, we have to go see Alaric and Jenna off. I'll call you soon" I said giving him a hug.

"See you soon, remember we always have a spare room at the Boarding house"

"I will"

I walked up to Elena and put my arm around her as she waved goodbye to Stefan.

"Guess we better get back" I said.

"Yeah, Jenna wanted to talk before she went"

"Well lets go then" I said giving her a quick kiss and walked out the hospital.

.

Elena P.O.V

"Where have you two been?" Jenna asked as we walked through the front door of her house.

"We were at the hospital"

"What? Why? Is something up?" she said panicked

"No, No. Were fine. Damon's brother, just had a baby, you know Stefan right?"

"Of course, everybody knows everybody on this town, I thought Lexi wasn't due to have the baby for another 3 weeks" 

"She wasn't apparently Corey wanted to make an early apperance"

"They had a boy then, I'll have to go see them when we get back, If I can still walk that is" she said, causing me to laugh.

I turned to Damon, " Why don't you go find Ric or start packing, while I talk with Jenna" I said to him.

"Yeah sure" he replied, simply and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you" I mouthed to him, and he did the same.

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked.

"Well how about we start with last night, one minute your crying your eyes out running from the reception the next your smiling and on cloud nine, What's all that about"

"I was just upset about something, Damon said, we sorted it out though"

"Ugh I knew he'd hurt you"

"It wasn't like that, but I doesn't matter now were fine" I said simply, remembering Damon saying that Alaric didn't want anything to be said to Jenna yet, and that he'd tell her when the time was right.

"Ok, that was very vague. Still doesn't explain why you looked so happy when you came in or do I even want to know the answer to that"

"He said he loved me, and I said it back, and no we didn't have sex it an alley, come on I have more class then that"

"Hmmm really so the storage closet rumors aren't true...Wow I thought you said you never love a man again?"

"How did you find out about that?" I questioned blushing.

"I think everyone knew you weren't exactly subtle about it, and you didn't answer the question"

"He isn't like any other guy, I really mean that, I know its soon, but Caroline made me reliaze the other night, when your truly ment to be with someone there is no right time to fall in love, but you just do. Besides with Damon I feel safe, I love him Jenna and I wouldn't change him for the world"

"Are you happy, that's all I care about, I'll deal with his ass-ish behaviour if your truly are happy with him that's all I want for you"

"I'm beyound happy, i'm literally on cloud nine at the moment"

"That's all I need to hear, you wanna help me get up" she said as she struggled to get up, and I got up laughing pulling her up.

"When's the taxi here for you"

"Any minute now, Ric's just getting the suitcases outside ready" 

"You'll call me when you get there right"

"Of course, and you'll call me if anything happens while i'm away" 

"I don't want to ruin your honeymoon" I saw the serious look on her face, and just nodded to please her.

"Good" she smiled and gave me a hug as we heard a beep outside.

"Looks like that's are ride" she said smiling.

"Have fun and remember I want plenty of pictures" she smiled as she made her way outside and everyone stepped onto the porch to wave goodbye to them. I found Damon as he stood next to Tyler and Caroline and wrapped my arms around his waist, and smiled up at him.

As the car drove of we all went inside, and started gathering all are things together getting ready to make the jorney home.

"So, what are you going to do about the whole Klaus situation Caroline asked as we packed are suitcases into the back of my car, well her suitcases I decided to let Caroline and Tyler drive my car back as I wanted to spend more time with Damon.

"What can I do other than wait"

"She sound awfullly calm about it" 

"There's no point worrying about it anymore, if they come they come we just have to be ready for them"

"Wow, you've come so far 'Lena"

"Thank Damon for that" I said smiling at him as he brought my suitcase down the porch.

"So I hear you told him you love him" she said to me, smiling.

"Well, he said it first but you made me realise the other night that I did, thanks for that. Anyway how'd you know i've only told Jenna"

"I kinda heard you talking to her before" 

"Kinda guessed, its not a secret so i'm not bothered who knows"

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. We'd said are goodbyes to Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt and Amy earlier on, now was just making sure we had everything and we could go back to New York. It had certainly been an eventful couple days, but definitely worth it.

I looked back at my former home and promised myself that I would visit more often and someday in the near future move back, here I knew it was only a matter of time.

We packed up the cars, locked up the house and got in the cars to start the long journey back to New York, in the arms of the man I loved. I knew my life was only just beginning with him, but I knew right then If I died in that moment I would die a happy woman. And off we went.

**A/N: hope you liked it will update asap :)**

**Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. Time jump next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elena P.O.V

2 Months had past since Alaric and Jenna's wedding. Damon and I were going stronger as ever and fell deeper in love with each other each and every day. Caroline and Tyler decided it was time to leave New York and move back home, after Tyler finally proposed just a month after Jenna getting married, so they were moving back this week, as for me I was now living with Damon in his apartment, like any normal couple, he said that he didn't want me being alone in an apartment by myself, what with my past, which speaking of there had been no news on either of the brothers and there whereabouts they just disappeared, off the radar and far away from New York as far as we were aware, Damon still had the Private investigator to keep an eye on bank accounts and looking out for them. To be honest they were all but forgotten, what with concentrating on my relationship with Damon, aswell as having to go to Mystic Falls most weekends so Damon can see his brother and niece and nephews and surprisingly his father who now lived in Mystic Falls with Stefan to help out and get to know his grandchildren, Jenna was getting bigger and bigger by the day, she just wanted the twins out of her but unfortunately for her she still had 2 more months to go before they were due to make an appearance. Caroline had decided upon a summer wedding so there was arrangement for that to be made. And on top of that I had work, which to be honest I was losing interest in, i'd actually started writing again, something that I hadn't done properly since my parents died, Damon was kinda my inspiration, I guess love showed everyone's true sides, and mine was bringing back my passion for writing, and my job wasn't satisfying that need for more. I just didn't have the confidence to quit my job and become a writer, I mean how many people make it from nothing, it'd be like one in a million. But besides from that minor detail life was great.

"'Lena I need your help" Caroline whined. We were at our old apartment packing up stuff for her move back to Mystic Falls.

"What you need help with?"

"I can't fit all my clothes in this box"

"Well, that's your problem for having so many"

"Your no help at all" she mumbled.

"Your gonna have to go, get another box then aren't you" 

"Go, get it for me there in my car out front" she smiled giving me a smile.

"Fine" I said as I walked down the stairs out front to her car. I was opening her boot when I noticed a black SUV across the road, it was weird cause the guys in it looked like they were watching me, I just quickly got the box and shrugged of the feeling that I was being watched. It was nothing they were probably just waiting for someone or something.

"Here you go, is this going to be enough" I asked, distracted.

"Hopefully, I mean I've already packed 3 other boxes full" she joked.

"Yeah..why does that not surprise me" I sighed, with a distracted look as I looked out the window in her bedroom to see the SUV still there.

"What's up with you, you seem distracted"

"Nothing, just thinking about what i'm going to do with out you"i quickly covered up, I didn't want her worrying about me over something that's probably nothing.

"Awww, I don't know what i'm going to do without you either, but we'll see each other every weekend and plus there's your birthday and my wedding, as well as the twins so you'll be back in Mystic falls before you know it"

"Yeah, I guess it's just gonna be so weird without my best friend around"

"You have Damon" 

"Yeah, but what about when we fight, who am I going to call to cry too or moan at"

"Honey, you and Damon hardly ever fight and if you do its sorted out on the same day. I mean you two can barely keep your hands of each other" 

"I guess your right" I laughed.

"Speaking of, where is lover boy today"

"He's working and doing some errands, he wouldn't tell me what though" I mumbled.

"He's probably just waiting to surprise you with something, I mean he spoils you rotten"

"I know, what would I do without him" I smiled.

We continued talking about her wedding and our guys, until we finally got everything packed up and ready for her move the following day.

"Do you know how weird it going to be not sharing an apartment with you any more" She said as we walked to our cars.

"I know, but at least your going on better your moving in to the Lockwood Mansion with you fiancé I mean that must feel amazing"

"Yeah if you call Carol Lockwood constantly nagging me about work and upcoming events and having practically no privacy, yeah that's amazing"

"Just think its not for long, your only there until you find a house for you two to live in"

"I guess, it still gonna be a nightmare"

"You'll be fine, if anyone can cope with Carol Lockwood then it's you"

"I guess you right" she replied causing us both to laugh. I looked across the street to see the SUV still there but this time I couldn't see anyone in the car, god I was getting paranoid, if they were going to come they would have come already it been 2 months already.

"Anyway, I better get home" I said giving her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow before you head off"

"Ok, love you 'Lena" 

"Love you too Care" I said as she walled to her car and got in and drove off.

I walked towards my car which was across the street ans just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, I looked behind me to see that there were dark figures across the street staring at me, I sped up, opened my car door, got in making sure to lock the door behind me and sped as fast as I could back home. Scared and just wanting to be in Damon's arms

.

I finally made it back to our apartment, and literally ran into the building constantly looking behind my back to see if anyone had followed me back home. By the looks of things no one had. As soon as I set foot in the building a sigh of relief left me, and I made my way to the elevator, riding up to the apartment.

I put my key in the door, and as I opened the door I was hit with a romantic scene there were candles everywhere, rose petals and romantic music playing in the background. I walked into our apartment, trying to find Damon I was hit by a heavenly smell, as I walked through to the kitchen. Seeing him slaving away in the kitchen making his signature dish that he made in are second date.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his back. "So, what brought this on?".

"What can't I treat my girl"

"Hmm, I guess" I said suspiciously.

"How did today go" he said turning around in my arms.

"Fine, we got everything packed up" I said quickly not wanting to mention my insecurities about the mysterious car that was outside the apartment and then the two figures.

"Are you sure, you don't look to sure about that?"

"Just gonna miss her that's all" I said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"Still not sure your okay, trying to distract me, you know my weakness" he said winking at me.

"Whatever you say" I said giving him a another kiss which lasted longer then the first.

"Why don't you go get changed and have a shower or something while I finish making you dinner"

"How'd I get so lucky with you?" I questioned

"The feelings mutual baby" he replied giving me another tender kiss, and pushing me out the kitchen, smacking my ass as I went.

"Perv" I called behind me smiling.

.

" You know you have to call me like everyday, I want details" Caroline said whilst I hugged her. It was already time for them to go, everything that they needed was packed up, and on its way to Mystic Falls.

"You know I will, you better do the same" I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes, as I pulled away.

"Don't start crying otherwise you'll make me cry, remember i'm only a phone call away, besides you'll see me before you know it I mean I can't plan my wedding without my maid of honour now can I" she smiled.

"What, me i'm your maid of honour!" I exclaimed ecstatic, pulling her into another hug this time not holding the tears back.

"Who else would I choose" she said back.

"Alright, Care, we need to go if were going to make it home before 4, mum wants us their for some dinner to welcome us home" Tyler said as he walked towards them with a box full of things from the apartment he had been staying in.

"Not even their yet and she's making is do whatever she wants" Caroline said under her breath, causing us both to laugh.

I went over to Tyler and gave him a hug,

"You'd better look after her you know" I said to him, in serious tone.

"You know I will 'Lena. Speaking of where is Damon, thought he'd come say goodbye"

"He had to go into the office early this morning, something about a last minute meeting or something, he said he was sorry and he'd see you soon" I huffed. He had to rush of this morning and I was not happy in the least.

"Oh ok. The same goes for him you, know if he doesn't look after you he'll have to deal with all of us, although I don't think there with be that much left of him after Caroline deals with him" 

"Hey, I am here you know...although that is very true" she winked at me.

"Alright guys I get it, but you don't have to worry about it. Damon maybe an ass, but he's all mine" I said with a dreamy look on my face I couldn't wait to be in his arms later.

"Do I even want to know what your thinking"Tyler teased.

"Probably not" I laughed.

Just then I noticed the exact same car from yesterday across the street. I froze. It couldn't just be a coincidence, but maybe it was. It terrified me to think that it was something more, what if it was something. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Caroline and Tyler saying my name it was clear they had been saying my name several times.

"Elena you ok?" Caroline questioned looking across the street to what I was staring at.

"Its nothing, just thinking" I tried to cover up quickly.

"You don't sound to positive about that" Caroline said with a look of worry on her face still.

"Honestly, i'm fine, just thought I saw something, don't want to keep you, so go"

"Only if your ok Elena" Tyler said seriously.

"I'm fine guys seriously, now I love you both and I don't want you to leave but you have to go otherwise you'll face the rath of your mother, which if I were you i'd avoid I were you" I joked, trying to draw there attention away from my worries.

"True, we love you too, call me" Caroline said as she got in the car next to Tyler and I waved them off as they drove away.

My phone started to buzz as a text message came through.

**Unknown:**

**We're always watching you **

I stared down in shock at my phone and looked around to see the car driving off from across the road. I rushed as fast as I could to my car.

**Who's this? **

I waited anxiously for a reply, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel of my car.

**Unknown:**

**You'll find out soon enough...**

Maybe it was all just a practical joke of some kids, I hoped to god it was.

.

Over the next week, I didn't get one single text from this mystery person, although every where I went I felt like I was being watched even when I was working. It was eerie I tried my hardest to put it at the back of my mind. I kept it ftom Damon, I didn't think it was important, I mean it was probably I bunch of kids messing about or something. I just wanted to get on with my life, and that's what i'd do I decided, I can't live in fear any more I thought to myself as I walked in to the apartment.

"Damon" I called out as I walked through our apartment. Weird I thought he'd be home by now. I walked into are room as my phone started ringing, I saw the caller I.d it was Damon.

"Hey where are you?"

"I got held up at work, but I made reservations for us"

"Oh ok, where about I'll meet you there"

"Just the resturant down the street"

"Ok, I;ll just get ready and meet you there...oh and I love you"

"I love you too Elena, I'll order for you baby, I know what you like, I mean besides me"

"So, true but i'll have you later, see you soon" I said as I put the phone down and went to decide what to wear.

10 minutes later I emerged from the apartment and started walking towards the restaurant. I decided upon I simple purple dress that fell just above the knee and hugged my curves paired with black heels and a black jacket, casual yet sexy.

It was literally a 5 minutes walk to the restaurant, so I decided I could do with the fresh air. It was pretty warm out and it was quiet on the streets with the odd car passing by. Before I new it I could see the restaurant and Damon's car parked out front. I was walking past a alleyway when all of a sudden I felt myself being yanked into it from behind and a hand slipping over my mouth.

I heard a voice I never wished to hear again in my ear, it sent chills down my spine.

"I always loved you in purple" they whispered in my ear.

Klaus.

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for the long wait I've been struggling on where to go next with this story and so on. I know its not that long a chapter but I hope to have another one up to very soon. Thank you for all the reviews every single one means a lot to me. **

**Review and tell me what you think**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I always loved you in purple" they whispered in my ear.

Klaus.

I froze, and inwardly started to panic, he'd come to get me

"You get my text 'L" he drawled in my ear, as he pulled me further and further down the alleyway away from any passerby.

My heart was racing and i felt as if i was going to pass out, but i knew that if i did i'd be his for the taking. I had to stay concious for my own sake.

I started to struggle and thrash in his grip trying to get lose, i tried desperatley for a minute or so but i knew it was useless he was too strong for me.

"Now now, there's no need to fight me, i don't want to hurt you...yet" he said as he spun me around and slammed me into the one of the walls that surrounded us.

"What do you want?" i whispered.

"Nothing, as of yet just want to send a message to that darline boyfriend of yours. You think you could have some watch me and i'd not figure it out, thanks to you an inocent person is dead. Tut tut L". He grabbed me by my hair, causing me to cry out. "Why'd you do these things to me, you make me do things, you should know by know that your mine"

I begun crying, i was petriefied, what was he going to do with Damon.

"No need to start crying dear, now how to send this message" he said, with a thought full look on his face.

"Please, just let me go Klaus" i whimpered, staring into his eyes as he looked down at me, with a thoughtful look on his face, a wave of anger crossed his face and he hit me across the face causing a stinging sensation on the left side of my face from the blow.

"STOP DOING THAT" he screamed at me.

"W-wh-hat?" i cried.

"Looking at me all innocent, and scared" he yelled in my face.

I didn't say a word, i just looked down at the floor as tears streamed down my face. A couple of minutes later, i felt his hand under my chin pulling my face up to meet his eyes.

"You see 'L, what you make me do.." i cut him off, as anger began to boil inside me.

"I haven't made you do anything" i yelled in his face trying to struggle again, he tried to restrain me, but i would give up my fight i knew that if i could just get closer to the enterance of the alley that some one would be able to see me. I knew by now Damon was probably wondering where i was. I kicked, slapped, punhed and bit, his grip loosened and i made my run for the opening of the alley. I ran as fast as i could, i could hear him cursing behind me, when all of a sudden i was slammed to the floor, i felt my dress rip and fekt a hand grasp my neck.

"You really shouldn't have done that you little bitch" he sneered, and with that he began placing his hands in forbidden places, causing me to scream out for help, and to struggle further until i felt the stab of something in my side, i needle most likley, when i reliased he was injecting me with something it powered me on further, but i could feel myself getting faint as the drug coursed its way through my body, but i still tried to fight him, i managed to manuever needle from my side and saw it was still half full, giving me hope, i screamed at the top of my lungs "HELP, HELP PLEASE..." i screamed out hoping to catch the attention of anyone, as i heard my dress rip further and felt him struggle to get the needle that had been knoked out of his hand.

"Hey, is everything ok?" i heard a deep voice call, and with the voie Klaus looked me in the eye and said, "This isn't over" and ran of down the alleyway.

"Hey, get back here" the stranger said as he started chasing after him, as a begun sobbing on the floor he turned and looked at me, and knelt down next to me.

"Elena" they said in a shocked voice as a began to fade away. But before i lost conciousness. I called Damon, trying to inform the mystery man, but everyhting went black before i managed to get the rest out.

.

Damon P.O.V

I just arrived at the resturant and got seated, i was expecting Elena to be here by now. Women, i thought to myself smiling as i ordered are food. I checked my phone to see no new messages, i'd giver her 10 more minutes then i'd go look for her i decided. Leaving me time to think.

The past months had been great everything was settled with us, there had been no trouble from Klaus or Elijah, actually there had been no news from the P.I over the past couple of days, which would cause concern, but obviously he had nothing to share. Life was actually amazing at the moment, i had a beautiful girlfriend, my relationship with my brother was going great, the relationship with my dad was a working progress and a job that set up a pretty great future for myself and Elena. Nothing could ruin it now.

I checked my phone again and saw still no messages, so i decided to step outside to call her. But as soon as i stepped outside i was met with the sirens a police cars and and ambulance at the side of the resturaant. And the a man running towards me, Mason Lockwood.

"Damon, its Elena she was attacked i was just coming to get you"

"What, attacked when? Where is she?"

"In the back of the ambulance they think she's been drugged or something, i heard her screaming for help as i was walking past to go and meet a friend" he said as he showed me to where Elena was.

"Thank you" i said to him as worry overwhelmed me when i saw her in the back of the ambulance, unconcious.

"Elena, baby, wake up" i said grabbing her hands as the paramedics stepped away.

"How long has she been out" i asked the nearest paramedic

"10-15 minutes, Mr Salvatore" 

I looked back at the woman, i loved and hoped to god she was going to be ok, i grabbed her hand as the ambulance doors were shut behind us as we made are way to the hospital. I felt her move slightly beside me and saw her gain conciousness.

"Elena, baby talk to me" i said in a rushed as i pulled her to my chest.

"Ohhh, D-damon is was horrible he came out of no where, i swear, he said he wanted to send you a message" she sobbed into my chest.

"Who was it, Elena"

"K-klaus" she whimpered.

I was just about to ask her what he did when she looses conciousness yet again .

"We need to get her to the hospital, its precedger after the what she's been through, its likly she'll be in and out of conciousness because of the drug in her system, as soon as we find out what's in her system we can help her" a paramedic informed me.

I looked back at Elena, i now wished i had just told her we'd stay in tonight. I couldn't help but blame my self, i thought to myself as i got into the back of the ambulance and enveloped my arms around her.

.

We made it to the hospital swiftly, as the paramedics wanted to get there before Elena any further damage could be done to her already fragile body

Within 15 minutes of being in the hospital they had here in the ER and were examining her throughly. They found she had a minor concussion, brusing on her left cheek which was likly to swell over the next couple of hours, a sprianed wrist and they were still waiting for test results to come back from what the drug that was injected to her was. She'd gained conciousness twice, but each time faded away just as swiftly as she has awoken.

She was now lay in a bed, in the hospital sleeping, of the affects of whatever drug was placed into her system, whilst we waited for the reslts to come back.

.

Elena P.O.V

I awoke to find myself in the hospital. A patient again. I felt someone sleeping beside me whilst gripping my hand. Damon.

"Damon, honey wake up" i said trying to wake him. It took me a good few minutes before he woke up.

"God, you scared me too death, i swear i am never going to let you out of my sight ever again. Are you in pain, i'll call the nurse if you are"

"I'm fine, abit sore but fine"

"The doctor has your test results from what you were injected with, he said that he couldn't tell me until you were awake" he said pouting. "What happened baby"

"Its all a blur, i just remeber Klaus grabbing me and going on how he wanted to send you a message, and how i was always going to be his. He killed the P.I Damon" i whimpered.

"Its going to be ok, the police are doing everything they can, they just need your statement. We'll get him Elena, i promise you they will" he said squeezing my hand.

"He t-t-ried to ra-ape-e me Damon" i sobbed.

"He didn't though baby, i swear i will kill him whether its the last thing i do" he said whilst climbing next to me and bringing me into his arms. We stayed like that for several minutes.

"You better get home, you have work tommorrow" i said to him, quitely.

"As if, i'm not going to work tommorrow...not after what's happened i'm staying here"

"Will you at least go get me some pyjamas and clothes for tommorrow" i said to him fluttering my eyelashes at him, causing him to narrow his eyes at me.

"Just for you" he said reluctantly, getting up from his seat, stretching, then bending over yo give me a kiss on the forhead.

"I love you" he said to me as he stood back up and walked out the door.

"I love you too" i whispered to myself, as i began to relax and fall back to sleep.

.

I was awoken the a few hours later, by the sound of shuffling in my room. I turned to see it was a nurse.

"Oh, i see your awake, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore" i mumbled.

"That's to be expected hon, your test results came through just an hour ago, i'll go get your Doctor now"

"Wait, has my boyfriend cam back?" i questioned.

"Oh the dark hair, blue eyed god...no not yet he called earlier to check on you, but hasn't come back yet"

"That would be him, just don't let him hear you say it, his ego is already huge!" i joked.

"You certainly go a keeper there" she said as she walked out the room, to fo get my doctor.

"I know" i whispered to myself.

5 minutes later, a tall dark haired women walked through the doors.

"Miss Gilbert, good to see you finally awake. I'm Dotor Clarke"

"Hi" i said quietly.

"So, the drug should have left your system by now, and now damage has been done to either of you" she said smiling.

"What was it"

"It was sedative, that's used to knock out patients, how your attacker got there hands on that is completely different question, but you will be reliased first thing in the morning" she said smiling.

I thought over what the doctor had just said, she didn't know what Klaus was like no one did, he could do what ever he wants, get what ever he wants, i always thought it was Elijah that was the danger, but tonight had proved that i was obviously wrong, Klaus was the danger.

Wait a second she said either, as in plural.

"You said either"

"Didn't you know, your pregnant"

"Wait, what pregnant, how can i be i'm on the pill" i asked confused.

"It doesn't always work, Miss Gilbert, i'd say your around 7-8 weeks along, have you been ill about that time ago?"

"Ummm, yeah about 2 months ago i was in hospital after my drink had been spiked, and i was throwing up for around 3 days" i said shocked.

"Well, i guess congratulations are in order for you, i'll arrange for you to see you local Doctor about getting a scan and having all your pre-natal vitamins presribed, but i'd advice to try and avoid situations similar to, tonight, it's could have a serious damage on your baby. I'm suprised you didn't already know, you should be showing symtoms any day now" she said smiling.

I sat there, shocked, i was pregnant, with the man i love. But how would he react, would he be happy, mad, shocked, what if he didn't want to know the baby. Why couldn't life be simple. I was pregnant, whilst a maniac is after me and the man i love.

What was i going to do?

A/N: hope you like the new chapter, i didn't get as many reviews as my other chapters, is everyone still intrested in this story? Does it suck? Just let me know, thanks to those who did review :) 

Hope is isn't too cliche :D x

Review. Review. Review. It means alot.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I lay in the bed at the hospital thinking to myself for hours on end. Pregnant. God I'm pregnant, I thought to myself as the doctor left the room. I was going to have a baby in a few months, a little human being was now growing inside of me and had been for the past 2 months. It was hard to get my head around. I looked at the clock and saw that it was, almost 8.30 am, where the hell was Damon. I was just about the grab my cell phone when he cam wondering in the room with a bag, by the looks of it full of pastries, the expensive kind and steaming coffee.

"And where have you been?" I questioned, arms crossed over my chest.

"Doing errands of course, I had to talk with the police about they are doing next but of course they couldn't tell me anything until you do your statement, next I was informing your family of the events, then I had to sort out work and make sure everything is under control, not before calling and checking you were ok of course"

"Ok, I guess your forgiven considering you brought food, I'm starving"

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for so I got you a bit of everything, coffee included" 

"No coffee for me thanks" I decided, I had to tell him as soon as possible, now was the perfect time before all the drama began, with the police and I knew I had to tell him about the car and the texts.

"Are you feeling ok, you normally can't live without it"

"Sorry Doctor orders not allowed coffee any more in my condition"

"What, what did the doctor say? Your not ill are you i'll kill him with my bare hands, hunt him down, I swear if he has done any permanent damage I will" he said angriliy and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"You'd better sit down for this" I said to him pointing at the chair next to my bed side.

"Please tell me this isn't bad news I can't lose you" he whispered.

"The doctors found something when they got my blood test results back"i stopped letting out a breath preparing myself.

"The suspense is killing me here 'Lena please"

"Looks like later this year were going to be hearing the little patter of feet" I said smiling at him shyly.

"Wait...what, how can we hear the litt-...your pregnant" he gasped, shocked. He sat there for a minute in silence taking in the news, then all of a sudden he jumped up and pulled me from the bed bridal style, spinning me around.

"We're going to have a baby, seriously" he beamed at me, kissing me passionately, this was not the reaction I was expecting at all, he was so ecstatic it was unbelievable.

"Yeah, we're having a baby together" I said smiling as tears came to my eyes.

He sat down on the bed with me in his arms and hugged me, we sat there in the same embrace for several minutes.

"How many weeks are you" he asked.

"The doctor said 7-8 weeks, it an be determined when I have the ultrasound. You know what this means right, I got pregnant when we were in Mystic Falls for Jenna's and Alaric's wedding"

"But how you were on birth control" he said confused, "Not that i'm complaining" he added swiftly.

"Well, apparently having sex whilst you ill and on the pill is not a good idea" I joked.

"Wow, this alll just so sudden, you know now i'm going to be an obsessive control freak" he said, causing me to raise my eyebrow, as if to say aren't you already.

"I'm not that bad, well lets just say you haven't seen nothing yet" he teased.

"No how about we get some food in you before the cops get here" he said.

"That sounds like a good idea considering i'm eating for two now"

"What you in the mood for..." before he could finish, I got a whiff of the food and it instantly sent me stomach funny causing me to jump from his lap and run the joining bathroom, to empty the contents of my stomach for the next 15 minutes, I felt Damon behind me holding my hair back from face.

"The doctor jinxed me they said any day this morning sickness would be starting and the exact same day I found out, i'm on my knees next the toilet" I complained, as I got up sluggishly and walked back into the room. "Looks like i'm not eating anything this morning, the baby doesn't want" I pouted. Just then I heard a knock on the door, to see 2 cops coming in.

"Miss Gilbert, we are here for you questioning of the events of last night"

"Oh ummm, ok" I mumbled nervously scared yo bring it all back up again, I settled back in the bed, Damon by my side as the begun there questioning, which was on going for an hour straight. I decided I better mention the weird car that had been following me and the text message.

"We didn't know this activity had been going on" the cops said.

"I thought it was nothing" I mumbled and try to ignore the stare that Damon was giving me from the chair next to me.

"Well, we'll check the cctv to see if we can get any footage from last night of a black SUV near the area, and we'll have to check your phone details, we'll be on touch as soon as we have more news"

"Thank you, officers" Damon said, as I sat quietly on the bed.

"Goodbye Mr Salvatore, Miss Gilbert" they said as they walked out the room.

Damon begun pacing as soon as they were out of the room, I watched him for 2 minutes striaght and he still hadn't said anything to me and I saw the conflicted look on his face.

"Damon i'm so-" I was cut of before I could finish.

"Why didn't you tell me" he whispered.

"I-I thought it was nothing"

"You should know by now that when something like this happens to tell me" he fumed.

"It happened a few times, it wasn't anything serious"

"Still it frightened you and you didn't tell me. I could have done something"

"What could you have done Damon, he got to the P.I and neither of us knew about it. He does what he wants and there is nothing we can do about it whether we like it or not" I said to him as a began to cry. I was pregnant, and scared at the possibility that because of one man or rather two ot could be ruined and I could lose everything, these thoughts just caused me to cry further and before I knew it I was full on sobbing. I felt Damon's arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace to try and subdue my sobs.

"Shhh, baby, i'm sorry" he whispered, rubbing my back. I felt a twinge in my stomach as if I was going to be sick again, causing me to jump up from out of his eyes, and run to the bathroom for the second time that morning.

After a few minutes, I pulled away from the toilet and leaned against the wall after brushing my teeth with the toothbrush Damon had brought with him.

"You ok?" he questioned putting his arm around me, as I felt a tear seep out of my eye.

"Beside the fact this pregnancy is probably going to kill me, my hormones and emotions are all over the place, and I can't keep anything down, I'm just fine"

"I'm sorry for going off on you before, it's just I can't lose you, either of you" he said placing his hand over my stomach and the other on the side of my face.

"And I can't lose you either, but this is my mess Damon and I hate to get you into it, but now I have no choice considering I don't have my life to just consider any more" I said placing my head on his chest.

"As if i'd stay away anyway if you were pregnant or not" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You make a good point there" I teased.

"But seriously, no one is going to hurt you ot the baby" he promised.

"What about you" I whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, were having a baby together I wouldn't miss that for the world. Besides we have the police on are side now"

"I suppose, just what if he tries something again"

"He won't because you want ever be out of sight again from anyone or on your own. We have happier things to think about know anyway, like the fact that the Doctor I seeing you today for your ultrasound so we can see are baby" he smiled.

I beamed back at him.

.

Damon P.O.V

"This is going to feel a little cold" the doctor warned Elena as he place some of the gel on her lower abdomen which would allow us to see are baby. I still couldn't believe it I was going to be a father, who would have thought me a father. I was pulled out of thought by Elena's quick intake of breath.

I looked over to the monitor which would show the baby, and I saw it, the little outline of a baby. I could see the outline of a head and the body, and it was then that it hit me it was the happiest moment of my life. I was having a baby with the woman I loved. Nothing could get better then this.

I looked over to Elena and saw a look of awe on her face and a tear streaming down her face. I squeezed her hand causing her to look at me and when she did I mouthed 'I love you' and see followed with a kiss.

"Well there's you baby" the doctor said.

"We'll have to make another appointment in a couple of weeks time so you can hear the heartbeat, but until then if you have any problems just call your local doctor or if it'd emergency come straight here. Oh and also Miss Gilbert I think your free to leave now you just have to fill in your release forms" the doctor smiled as he cleaned of Elena's flat stomach.

I helped Elena get up of the chair and put my arm across her shoulder as we went to the main desk to sign all the important papers that needed to be signed.

.

Days passed quickly and before we knew it we were back at the hospital for the scan to check for a heartbeat. Over the past couple of weeks the morning sickness had really taken a toll on Elena, everything she smelt or ate ended up being thrown back up it was very few things that she could keep down, which made her extra grouchy as well as her hormones of course. Here body was changing with this pregnancy. Her curves were already amazing, but as her body got ready to bear the child they were to die for, and her boobs, if it were up to me we wouldn't leave the bedroom, I couldn't get enough of them, and they were still getting bigger. I smirk spread aross my face as I thought about what we'd be doing later to celebrate hearing the babies heart beat for the first time.

"What are you smirking at" she questioned as we walked hand in hand to the room where are appointment would be taking place.

"You don't want to know" I said winking.

"I suppose I didn't really need to ask, did I?"

"You know me so well" I said laughing.

"Its a mutual feeling baby" she said fluttering her eyelashes at me teasingly.

"You really shouldn't do that if you want to make it to the appointment" I said, through gritted teeth as I tried to control myself.

"As if you'd want to miss this appointment"

"Your lucky this time" I said whilst narrowing my eyes and speeding up slightly.

"What's the hurry" she giggled.

"The sooner we finish this appointment the sooner I can have you" I said in a determined tone, casuing he to giggle like a school girl.

Over the last couple of weeks nothing had happened there had not even been a sniff of Klaus or Elijah anywhere. The police were able to find the black SUV that had been following Elena around and it was abandoned across the other side of the city. It was kind of a relief that he hadn't turned up but also worrying as to where he was and what he was planning yet.

We'd planned to go down to Mystic Falls next weekend as Jenna was having a suprise baby shower for the twins arrival which was it the nect month or show depending if they'd hold out that long, as Alaric mentioned how Jenna was certain she wasn't going to last another month as she already felt like she was going to burst.

We made it swiftly to the Doctor office and we seen straight away, and Elena was set up in the same bed she was in the following couple of weeks ago when she had the first ultrasound.

.

The appointment went amazing. The little thump thump of are babies heartbeat set everything in motion for me, and made it all the more real. It was time to settle down. Maybe move back to Mystic Falls near my brother and my niece and nephews. Build a proper relationship with my father , and raise my own son or daughter properly, not in the middle of a city full of business, but somewhere the white picket fence was possible. Where on Sundays all the family could come round and have a grill night , where at Christmas, we'd share it with everyone and take turns cooking christmas dinner and making memories as a family. I had my mind set, Mystic Falls was going to be home again, they always say home is where the heart lies, and although my heart will be forever Elena's, Mystic Falls was where I wanted to be with her.

All what was left to do was talk to Elena about it. I wonder what she'd think.

.

A/N:

So what do you think hope you like, very baby orientated chapter :)

Wow at the reviews I thought everyone had gone of the story how wrong was I thanks a bunch guys.

Review and let me know what you think. I'll update asap, got like 5 exams in the next week so might not be a fast update but i'll try my hardest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Damon P.O.V

2 weeks later.

The weeks since the scan had been perfect. Elena was beginning to get a slight bump which was barely noticeable and she tried everything to hide it even though it was barely visible. She'd already decided that she didn't want to tell anyone until they reached the safe zone.

"You nervous ?" I asked squeezing her knee as we drove past the sign welcoming us to Mystic Falls..

"Petrified" she said quietly. She's been quiet the majority of the ride, and I knew it was because she was scared about what everyone would say and think.

"You have me i'll be there the entire way, and either way if what Ric says is true and Jenna is always in a bitchy mood because of the pregnancy, I'm the one that should be scared she's probably going to kill me" I said, causing her to giggle.

"She's not that bad, she just wants them out already she still has a month left and she's getting hardly any sleep whatsoever, thank god i'm not having twins I don't know how i'd cope, this one is already enough" she joked. I could she the joy and love in her eyes as she placed her hand on the barely there bump, which she had decided to hide with a baggy t-shirt and her usual skinny jeans. But she was right, the morning sickness had a serious toll on her still, there were only few foods she could handle and there was the factor that she constantly had to pee especially on long car journeys, not that I was complaining it was all worth it in my eyes, even though I knew in upcoming months I was going to suffer severely due to the hormones.

Less than a half hour later we made it to the boarding house where we were staying this weekend. We were greated by the kids first who came running out to greet us, and shorty after Stefan, Lexi and baby Cory who was in Lexi's arms fast asleep.

"UKLE Damon" harry exclaimed flinging his arm around my legs.

"Hey little man" I said picking him up swifty and looked to see Lydia hugging Elena.

"Guess what we have a puppy" he exclaimed.

"Its about time champ" I said giving him a high five as I walked towards Stefan and Lexi who were still on the porch.

"See you finally caved, little brother" I teased him.

"It'll keep him quiet for awhile" he joked ruffling the hair of his eldest son.

"Hey Stef, Lexi" Elena called as she was being dragged in to the house by Lydia who wanted her to play. Harry soon struggling to get down to join his sister and Elena.

"Go on then you little guy" I said placing him down, as he went running after Elena and Lydia.

"They really do love her don't they" I whispered, as I saw the woman I love playing in the living room with the two kids.

"She's a natural" Lexi said. " You'll be lucky to have her as the mother of your children"

"Don't I know it" I whispered, as she looked up and saw me staring at her, she smiled at me, and quickly pulled her attention back to the Harry and Lydia as the demanded her attention.

…

"So me and Elena have some news, its the reason we've came up this weekend" I said, to Stefan and Lexi, later on that day, when the kids were in bed and it was just us up.

"I thought you were here for Elena's aunts baby shower"

"Well yeah and that"

"Well go on then" Stefan said.

"The suspense is killing us" Lexi said dramatically.

"You know he's one for dramatics " Elena said rolling her eyes causing them both to laugh.

"Ok, ok...well how do I say this your going to be... an uncle and aunt" I grinned at him.

"What" they both gasped jumping up and giving us a hug.

"Congrats brother" Stefan said giving me a man hug, whilst I saw Lexi hugging Elena.

"I don't know how I didn't see it, I mean now I know I can see it" Lexi said staring at Elena's barely changed physique.

"How" Elena asked nervously.

"I am a mother of three, I can tell these things, I was the same when I was pregnant with Lydia trying to hid it with oversized t-shirts" she said laughing.

"I juat wanted to hide it until I told my aunt, she probably gonna freak" Elena explained laughing.

"And kill me, she is a crazy pregnant lady after all"

And what are you trying to say" Elena said raising her eyebrow.

"What she is" I said defending myself.

"Your right she probably will kill you" she said half serious, half joking.

"Thanks for the reassurance" I moaned.

"You;ll be fine" Stefan reassured.

"No he won't, just because I was a very calm pregnant lady doesn't mean someone who's carrying twin's are" Lexi said laughing.

"I wouldn't call you, calm" I heard Stefan say under his breath.

"Thanks guys really making me feel better here"

"Oh and look here's her lovely husband ringing me now" Elena said laughing.

"Hi ric what's up" Elena asked.

I heard Ric on the other side of the phone and saw the colour drain from Elena's face.

"What, is she ok? I'm on my way now" Elena said said hurriedly barley keeping it together.

"Elena, baby what's up, what's happened" I asked concerned.

"Its Jenna she's been in an accident" she sobbed.

.

Elena P.O.V

I could feel my world falling apart as we made are way to the hospital. The night had started out so normally, happy even. Why was it all my happiness was short lived.

I had to think positively for Jenna, for the twins, for Alaric, Damon, and my baby. I knew that whatever happened I had to stay strong no matter what. I looked at the clock and it was already 7.30 pm we had left the Salvatore boarding house swiftly after receiving the phone call from Ric.

I had this underlying feeling that there was more to this then it being an accident. I mean Ric was in the car too and he came out with hardly a scratch. The car had come out of no where, Ric had said. It crashed into Jenna's side of the car, and they got her to the hospital as soon as possible, as she was unconscious. But |Ric has said that the driver of the black SUV ran away as soon as the accident happened. I already knew what had happened I was just trying my hardest to try and block out the thoughts and concentrate on Jenna and the Twins.

5 minutes later we were at the hospital and made are way to the waiting room where the rest of my family were waiting. Both Jeremy and Bonnie were sat in a corner hugging. Tyler was pacing backwards and forwards with Caroline. Matt was sat down next to a 6 months pregnant Amy. And Ric was sa with his head in is hands tears falling to the floor. I ran up to him and put my arms arounf him.

"You know this isn't your fault right?" I whispered.

"If I was more careful, though" he whispered back.

"The car came out of no where like you said" I tried to comfort him feeling Damon behind me, with his hand on his bestfriends shoulder, I got up knowing that Damon was probably the only one that could get through to him right now.

I walked over to Jeremy as he stood up to give me a hug.

"What have the Doctors said" I asked him as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Not much other then that their going to have to do an emergency C-section to get the twins out as their under to much distress"

"What about Jenna"

"They don't know whether she's going to make it. She's lost a lot of blood" he whimpered.

"Oh god" I said throwing my arms around my younger brother. It was heart breaking to think that the woman that had been there for us over the hardest time of are lives was possibly going to die.

"She'll make it through this, if anyone can its Jenna" Caroline whispered.

Hours passed and still we heard nothing. It was 10.30 amd everyone was emotionally drained. Alaric being the worsted, he'd heard nothing about his unborn children and his wife and I could see it was eating him from inside.

Damon was sat by my side whispering comforting words into my ear, as was Bonnie doing the same for Jeremy.

But just tthen we heard footsteps approach the room, the door opened swiftly, to show a male Doctoe coming through the door with a clipboard in hand.

"Family of Jenna Saltzman" he called, causing everyone to jump up swiftly.

"Immediate family only" he said, causing everyone except me, Jeremy and Alaric to sit down.

"Everyone here is family, anything you say an be said to all of these people" Alaric said weakly.

"Very well" The Doctor said.

"You wife has suffered great damage to the right side of the body..."the Doctor begun, leaving us all in suspense with a luck full of sorrow on his face.

My heart instantly dropped, as I knew it was going to be bad news, causing new tears to form as Damon stood up next to me hand firmly in mine.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, been busy lately. I am really sorry and hope you like the chapter.

Just so you know. Jenna was 8 months pregnant as its 3 months after the wedding. Amy is 6 months(matt's wife) and Elena is 3 months along and it about the end out June now. Just in case anyone was confused.

Review.

I'll update asap already started the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**"You wife has suffered great damage to the right side of the body..."the Doctor begun, leaving us all in suspense with a luck full of sorrow on his face.**

**My heart instantly dropped, as I knew it was going to be bad news, causing new tears to form as Damon stood up next to me hand firmly in mine.**

"...but it looks like she is a very lucky lady, the twins were delivered safely and are now in intensive care. Your wife is still unconscious due to the amount of drugs she has in here system, but we hope for her to gain consciousness by tomorrow at the latest" he smiled warmly.

"Oh thank goodness" I whimpered throwing my arms around Damon's neck. I looked at Ric to see him on his knees crying, and quickly rushed over to him to comfort him quickly.

"She's fine. There all fine" I whispered stroking his back.

"When can we see her" Jeremy asked, urgently.

"You can see her now, although your not going to hear much out of her till the morning" the Doctor replied.

"What about the twins" Alaric said suddenly, getting up and I saw excitement in his eyes at seeing his newborn children.

"You can see them now Mr Saltzman, but only two at a time" he warned.

"So what are they girls, boys, girl and bo" Caroline said quickly.

"You'll have to wait and see Caroline" I said as the Doctor led Alaric and Jeremy of to the babies.

"But you of all people now i'm not patient 'Lena" she mumbled.

"He'll be back before you now it" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "But until then i'm in need of coffee and food".

"To the cafeteria we go then" Tyler said. Everyone was clearly in a much better mood after the good news that no one was dead or in any kind of danger, in truly was a miracle.

.

It was an hour later till we heard back from either Jeremy or Ric. Jeremy had left Alaric with the twins to come and tell the news of the new additions to the family.

"Well don't just stand there spit it out" Caroline whined.

"Considering you said it so nicely. The two new additions are both beautiful baby girls" he grinned at us.

"I show new it" Caroline squealed.

"I'm sure you did" I rolled my eyes.

"You know I did, I have a skill for these things. Just like now I can see Amy and Matt having a girl as well with Matt's blonde hair and Amy's green eyes" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Wanna bet" I challenged.

"If your prepared to lose sure"

"I bet that they have a little boy with Amy's hair and Matt's eyes"

"And the winner gets..."

"Leave it open" I said casually, not being able to come with anything straight away.

"Deal" she said shaking my hand.

"Do I have no say in what my unborn child is" Amy joked.

"Of course, were just making it fun" Caroline said smiling.

Eveyone just shook there head at her, laughing at how chilled out everyone now that the danger was gone.

Just then there was a tap on her back, and she turned around to see a young man.

"Are you Elena Gilbert" he questioned.

"Um, yeah" I said sucpiously.

"Some guy came to the reception and insisted you need this" he said handing her an envelop.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I stared at the envelop with to familiar writing on the front. I tore open the notw swiftly all eyes on me, with a curious glint in each.

I pulled out the piece of paper swifty and dropped as soon as a saw the words and instantly froze.

.

Damon P.O.V

"Elena, sweetie look at me what's up" I asked urgently as she froze.

"Letter" she whispered, as tears escaped her eyes.

I picked up the fallen piece of paper quickly and read the words on the paper:

Just a reminder that were still her L. Hope you liked the surprise.

No name was needed to know who it was from.

"That son of a bitch" I whispered and pulled her swiftly to her chest, as she began to fall to pieces in front of him.

"Damon what is it" Jeremy and Caroline asked urgently. I didn't reply and handed them the note.

"He did this" Elena sobbed into my chest.

"This is not your fault"

"Yea, it is if i-i-i ha-a-d just g-gone with him.."She begun but I cut her off swiftly.

"What and have him kill you. I don't think so. This is not your fault we are going to hunt him down. And I am personally going to tear him to pieces" I said a new agenda set in my mind. I was going to do it the legal way, but this guy had continually targeted the woman I love and my unborn child by hurting her and her family. He was going to pay.

.

The next morning came swiftly, and Elena had refused to go home until Jenna was awake and she had both her baby girls with her. Everyone else except Ric, and myself had gone home, and planned to back by 9 am latest and now it was 7.30 so they were due any time now.

The night had been emotionally draining, one of the twins had, had to go on a breathing machine as she had begun to struggle to breath but thankfully they were both doing great now. Elena had been crying the majority of the night blaming herself for the accident, even though I had tried several times to convince her it wasn't her fault she still didn't listen. She was now eventually sleeping in my arms, and had been for the last 2 hours or so. We decided that we would hold announcing the pregnancy until Jenna was awake and out of the hospital.

I stared down at the beautiful woman in my arms as she began to wake, and I new then today was the day I was going to ask her about moving back here. Back home.

"Morning"she croaked and snuggled her fae into my chest.

"Good morning beautiful" I whispered back.

"Has she woken up yet" she asked quietly as she began to sit up.

"No, not yet the Doctor came by earlier and said the latest she should be awake is by midday"

"So a few more hours yet"

"Gives us time to talk" I smiled at her.

"About?" she questioned.

"Us"

"OK, that doesn't sound to reassuring" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing bad, just about the future"

"What about it"

"Welli was thinking about, possibly moving" he questioned.

"To?" she prompted.

"A bigger place"

"Well I knew that we'd have to considering we can't raise the baby, in your apartment. But i've been thinking, I want to move as well" she said nervously.

"Where we're you thinking" I questioned.

"You first" she said.

"No you first your opinion matters most"

"I was thinking back...here" she said quietly.

"Oh..." well I wasn't expecting that, it seemed we were more in tune then I could ever have thought .

"We don't have to if you don't want, its just after everything that's happened over the last 24 hours and probably the last month I want to be close to my family. I want to watch the twins grow up. I want to be there for my bestfriend for her wedding. I want to be there for you family to, I love those kids just as much as you do and I know you struggle being away from them. I just want to be here, with you. But if you don't want this. You should know i'll go where ever you go" she said looking up at me with tears in her eyes again. I looked at her with adoration in my eyes, she truly was a remarkable woman.

"You literally just read my mind" I said back causing a smile to break across her face, and her to kiss me swiftly on the lips.

"And just so you know. I feel the the same i'd follow you to the ends of the earth without questioning anything" I said placing my forehead on hers.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you" she smiled and again pulled me to her for yet another passionate kiss.

We were interrupted a matter of minutes later by Jeremy rushing in, when he'd gotten there I didn't know.

"She's awake" he grinned at both of us, causing Elena to get up swiftly grab my hand and pull me after Jeremy, feeling the happiest I felt since we'd found out that she was pregnant.

..

We rushed into Jenna's room to se her sat up with one leg in a plaster, and a stitch above her eyebrow and a couple of visible bruises on her right side.

"Oh Jenna" Elena whimpered flinging her arms around her neck causing Jenna to instantly wince in pain.

"I'm so sorry" Elena pulled back quickly.

"Its fine honey" she smiled. Alaric was by her bedside her hand in his.

"You really scared us there Jenna" I said.

"I'm gonna be fine"She smiled weakly, going down to pat her belly to find it smaller then before, way smaller and instantly a look of pure terror swept across her face, as she turned to Ric.

"Please tell me there ok" she whispered clenching his hand harder as her breathing became erratic.

"Calm down, there fine perfectly healthy" Ric replied quickly putting his hands on either side of her face.

"Thank go" she cried, "I need to see them" she said prompltly.

"I'll call the Nurse now" Elena said, rushing out of the room to find the nearest nurse.

..

Elena P.O.V

The morning had been a emotional rollercoaster. When Jenna saw the twins she instantly burst in to tears of happiness that her babies were alive and well, she'd held them both close, instantly bonding with the two girls. I was now the proud godmother of Miranda Anne Saltzman and Meredith Faith Saltzman. Both girl were absolutely beautiful, Miranda had clearly inherited Jenna's blonde hair and Ric's dark blue eyes, where as Meredith had much darker hair more brown then blonde with Jenna's eyes.

The hospital had decided to keep both Jenna and the twins in for following week to keep an eye on their progress and also Jenna's healing. The cops had turned up shortly after Jenna had woken up to tell us what we already new, it was one of the same men that had been watching me back in New York that had crashed into the car, meaning Klaus was definitely behind this, he never got his hand dirty except obviously when he wanted to hurt me directly. This just fuelled on Damon's need to track him down, as much as I tried to beg and plead he would not listen, i'd heard him on the one on several occasions throughout the week but every time I attempted to listen to the conversation he instantly knew I was there and changed the subject. True the whole situation had, had a big effect on me and I refused to allow anyone anywhere on there own in case any of his croonies were lurking around still.

We still hadn't told anyone but Stefan and Lexi about the baby, and no one new about us wanting to move back yet, we were waiting till Jenna was out of the hospital, which was today. Being the 27th of June, the day of Damon's death or so he liked to say. I had told everyone that I had important news to tell them, and they all agreed to gather at Jenna's as it was convinent considering everyone was going there tonight to see Jenna and the twins and welcome them home.

"You ready to go" I called to Damon who was in the bathroom, joining the bedroom that Stefan had given us for our stay in Mystic Falls.

"Nearly" he called, walking out buttoning up his shirt, with a worried look on his face.

"You'll be fine Damon" I said getting up and wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my head on his still bare chest as he hadn't gotten to buttoning the top of his shirt.

"You can say that you don't have the possiblty of being shot"

"Don't be so dramatic, your lucky she isn't pregnant and can't walk" I teased.

"Thanks for the moral support".

"You know I love you"

"Funny way of showing it"

"Well...i could show you just how much I love you" I drawled slowly undoing the few buttons he had done, fingering his waistband.

"Hmmmmm...i like the thought of that" he said seductively, and instantly pulling me into a earth shattering mind blowing kiss, as he led me towards the bed and pushed me down and began attacking my neck as I pulled away to catch my breath, he began to unbutton my jeans and slid them down my legs, and with that we spent the next half hour, of me proving how much I loved him.

...

We were on our way to my childhood home, dreading what everyone was going to say.

As we arrived swiftly to house, to see Alaric's replacement car on the front, indicating that they were already home. We walked striaght in knowing that there was no need to knock and found everyone in the living room surrounding Jenna who was sat on the cushioned sofa with Meredith in her arms, and I saw Miranda in Caroline's arms sleeping quietly.

"Finally your here" Caroline said quickly trying not to wake the baby in her arms.

"We weren't that long" I said blushing at the reason we were late.

" Hmmm and I wonder why you late" she hinted instantly knowing why we were late. It actually surprised me that she hadn't already guessed that I was pregnant, as much as I hated to admit it she normally instantly knew what was up.

"What are you wearing Elena" Caroline grimaced as she handed Ric Miranda so he could place her in her crib upstairs along with the now sleeping Meredith.

I looked down at my clothing, I was wearing a big jumper of Damon's and my usual jeans.

"Clothes" I remarked back.

"No your wearing a jumper 2 times to big for you" she eyed me suscipously.

"I've been Ill, so I don't really are what I look like" I replied quickly trying to cover the real reason.

"Hmmm" she said simply.

"Show what's the news" Bonnie siad trying to change the subject.

"Wait where's Matt and Amy?" I questioned, i'd expected them here.

"Oh, Amy wasn't feeling to good today so Matt stayed home with her to keep an eye on her"

"Oh ok, well I would have liked to tell everyone together...but I suppose it doesn't matter they'll find out either way" I said as Damon grabbed on to my hand for moral support.

"Well..." Jenna asked curiously.

"Umm, well were having a...baby" I said quietly.

"What" everyone exclaimed.

"I so knew you were gonna be next to have a baby" Caroline said.

"Your having a what" Jenna exclaimed.

"Baby, you know the same thing you just had" Damon said sarastically, instantly cringing at the sarcasm.

"Oh and were moving back here" I said quicjly trying to give them something that wouldn't cause as big a reaction.

"Don't try to change the subject, can eveyone leave the room please while I talk to Elena please" Jenna said in a calm voice, cauing everyone to murmur that they were going to go and check on the twins or go for some fresh air. Damon tried to get away quickly but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh don't think i'm doing this alone" I said to him seriously and dragged him across to the chair across from Jenna.

"So how mad are you" I asked her quietly.

"I'm not mad Elena, shocked but not mad" She said finally. "Your a fully grown woman, I can't dictate to you what you choice to do with your life, your parents wouldn't have wanted you to grow up being told what to do"

"It wasn't planned it just happened" Damon said.

"I kinda guessed that. I just thought i'd have to wait a good 5 years before you made me a great aunt" she groaned, causing us to laugh.

"I'm happy for you honey, both of you even though the baby is going to have have asshole gene's, you'll be a great mother and father" she teased.

"Hey"Damon said, insulted.

"Lets just hope this one has more my DNA then yours" I teased.

"I could change that" he whispered.

"Oh really"i said seductively .

"Aunt still in the room" Jenna called, causing us to laugh as she shook her head.

"Alright its safe for you to come in now" I called, as everyone came in swiftly, with grins on their faces, with innocent looks on their faces trying to hide the fact they had just been listening to the entire conversation.

"So I believe you owe me" Caroline said to Bonnie.

"You bet against whether I would get pregnant"

"Of course we did" Caroline said rolling her eyes as if I should have known by now that she would have done that.

"I'm so happy your moving back sis" Jeremy said pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Me neither" I said gasping for air causing him to let go.

"It'll be great having you around more, especially with twins, I mean were gonna need a babysitter" Ric joked.

"That's being left to Jeremy, got this one to look after. I'm sure it's going to be hell with half mine and Damon's make up" I said shaking my head

"Well i'm just glad my maid of honour is here. Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us considering i've finally set a date" Caroline grinned.

"What? When?" I asked excitedly.

"2 months from today, August 27th"

"I'm so happy for you Car" I smiled hugging. "Although, i'm going to be just over 5 months pregnant then"

"It's an inconvenience, but what one more added to the wedding" she teased.

I smiled at all my family surrounding me the news had gone down better then expected. Now all what was left to do was tie up all loose ends in New York, including quitting my job and Damon sorting out his company, as wells as my birthday which was up coming in just a couple of weeks, helping Caroline with the wedding, find a job and a house and finally end this whole business with Klaus. Something told me the next few months were going to be FULL of drama.

Just then there was a knock at the door, I got up from the chair I had occupied seeing no one else making an effort to get the door.

I pulled the door open swiftly, to see someone I hadn't expected there.

"Mr Salvatore" I asked, curiously, thinking to myself how did he know where we were the last I heard he had been out of town on business.

"Hello Elena dear, Stefan told me Damon was here and I need a word with him"

"Oh, come in" I said stepping aside to let him past. Damon's father looked wearier then the last time I had seen him.

"Damon, your dad's here" I said as I walked into the living room, awkwardly.

"What" Damon exclaimed, jumping up off the couch causing me to become even more sucipous.

"What are you doing here"

"I have what you need" Giuseppe replied.

"And what would that be" I said putting my hands on my hips, looking at Damon curiously.

"Can we take this some where private please" Damon asked, causing me to glare at him. "I'll tell you later don't worry" he said before leaving me stood there with my family staring wondering what had just gone on.

…

Damon P.O.V

"You could have called" I growled as we got to his car out front.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I thought you'd want to see what i'd found"

"Well come on then"

"I found where he's currently staying, just outside of Georgia. But I found some intresting information, some one that could help you bring him down" he had an edge to his voice and I could tell I already wasn't going to like the answer.

"Who"

"Katherine" he let out slowly.

Well this was going to be interesting.

A/N: Updated as soon as I could guys. Hope you like it and its not boring or anything.

Review and let me know what you think. And thanks for the support for those who have reviewed the majority of my chapters means a lot :) xx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"How" was all I asked simply.

"Seems she got into a bit of a mess with them a few years back, after everything that happened with you and your brother" he said with a look of sorrow in his eyes, at bringing up the past.

"Where is she?"

"On her way here. But you might be surprised, she's changed from what I remember she was like when you.." he coughed cutting off before he could finish the sentence. "Well sort out the details when she arrives tomorrow"

"Umm, ok, thanks" I said reluctantly, are relationship was still on the strained side, although i'd been calling him constantly the last week getting his help by tracking some one down that could help the current situation, his willingness to help Elena had really touched me and I knew he was trying his hardest to make amends.

"I'm sorry son, I know having her here is going to bring up a lot of old feelings" 

"As long as it helps Elena that's all that matters to me"

"Well I better get back inside. I'll see you tomorrow"

I climbed out of the car swiftly and made my way up to the house and before I could open the front door Elena was there, waiting.

"And what was that about?"

"You might want to sit down"

I saw her brows instantly furrow as she took a seat on the porch swing.

"Well.."

"I know that you've been over hearing my phone conversations over the past week, while we've been in town, I told you that i'd sort everything out. And that's what I have been trying to do, my dad's been helping"

"That explains why he turned up to day, but what so you mean sort things out"

"My dad has someone that can help us bring Klaus...down"

"What, who" she asked excitedly at the hope of being free.

"K-Katherine"

"What...as in they Katherine" she screeched.

"Unfortunatley, yes she gets in tomorrow"

"Great, i'm looking forward to meeting the bitch"

"Your not mad?" 

"Why would I be, its not as if you asked her to come, besides I have more that myself to think about now"

"You really are amazing you know?"

"Oh I know, that's why you love me" she grinned at me leaning in for a kiss.

"We better go back inside before they come looking" Elena said a couple of minutes later.

"I guess" I pouted wanted to kiss her more.

"Hey, we have time for that later"

That instantly lightened my mood.

…

The next day came all too quickly , and before we knew it my dad was on the phone saying Katherine was here.

Elena had insisted on coming even though the morning sickness was still there. We saw the local B&B where she was staying. I was dreading it, I couldn't let Elena know that, I didn't want her reading in to it, but I was scared.

I knocked several times as we made it to the room as Mrs Flowers had told us to go straight up.

"Damon" she greeted she really hadn't changed much over the years, she still had the same brown hair and brown eyes, her and Elena were very much alike except Katherine had a much darker pair of eyes and she was slightly smaller then Elena.

"Katherine" I nodded as I walked past her to be met by a small girl of around 3 years old.

"Momma, who's that" the little girl asked rushing to her Katherine's leg and hugging her. She had fair hair coloured hair that fell in ringlets over her shoulder, and had big dark blue eyes

"Sweetie, I though I told you to stay in your room with your Daddy"

"Ok" the little girl said simply.

I was shocked to say the least, I never thought this cruel woman could be a mother better yet be compassionate.

"Sorry about her, she's too curious for her own good"

"W-who's the dad" I mumbled.

"Klaus's" Elena replied, causing me to look at her questioningly.

"I'd know them eye's from anywhere" Elena replied quietly, clearly shaken.

"Unfortunatley, although I love her to bits, she was result from a very dark time and a very different me" Katherine said with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't try to sell me the story that you've changed. Once a bitch always a bitch" I spat out.

"I guess I deserve that. I know I have no right to say this but I am sorry for what I did to you. I'm here now hoping I can some how make amends for the mistakes I made in the past. I want to help you get rid of Klaus for good, I managed to get away. Only because I fell in love with some one ten times more powerful then him, will he stay away from me and my daughter. With mine and my husbands help you'll be able to get rid of him for good. We have everything you need. We just have to wait for you father"

"Don't expect any sympathy from me" I said with no emotion.

"I never do".

There was a knock on the door.

"And that would be my dad, better get this show on the road"

..

Elena P.O.V

We were all sat in the living room of the B&B room. The tension in the air was thick. Me and Damon were son one couch, Katherine on the other with her husband, Kyle, who seemed like a very nice man so far, and Giuseppe was sat on a chair from the kitchen.

"Well we better get this started so, we can leave as soon as possible" Damon said tensely. I cupped his hand between both mine, stoking his hand in a smoothing gesture.

"First of all I guess, i'd better tell you my part in this. A couple years after everything with you and you, I met this guy, Klaus, he was sweet and caring like they always are, I was a bitch then manipulative as you know first hand. I knew what he did, the killing, drug dealing it all, and I guess I kinda liked it being superior to everyone else, that was until he started using me, I couldn't see it at first he made it seem like I was his patner in it all. I to be honest I followed everything he said, I was smitten by him, but not in love. One night when he sent me out on a job, to get these girls, Rose I think one of there names was, he told me he wanted her back at his place as he wanted something very specfic from her, so I did as he said obviously with the help of some of his 'followers' and took them back to our flat then. I wasn't expecting what he's do to them, he r-raped them right in front of me and killed them. I couldn't take it anymore so I tried to leave, and I did but he found me, like he always finds people. He had me tied up in that apartment for weeks using me as his personal toy, but luckily for me whilst I had my escape I met Kyle, he was a son of one of Dad's friend and we instantly had a connection. And when I suddenly went missing he found me, i'd told him everything before Klaus caught me, and got me help, he blackmailed Klaus with the only thing that could hurt him, his family. And I got free, away from it all. Then I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks after it all blew up. Kyle has been their for me ever since. And know we want to help I know what he can do to people, I know his tactics and how he works. And know we are going to take him out for goo d"

Tears were streaming down my face at her story, it was so similar to mine except much worse she had a forever reminder of her time with him with her daughter. I came here hating her for what she had done to Damon but now although I still deeply disliked her, I knew we had a lot incommon whether I liked it or not. I felt respect for her, she still loved her daughter even though her father was a monster.

"I-i'm soo sorry" I sobbed.

Damon had wrapped his arms around me and whispered sweet word into my ear until I finally calmed down.

"So what's the plan" Damon whispered holding my hand.

"As much as I ahte to say this the only way were going to lure him out is by having bait. Me and Elena"

"What? NO, no way. She not going near that guy ever again"

"It's the only way to end this" Katherine said reluctantly.

"She's pregnant for god's sake what if he hurts her" Damon said defensively.

"This makes it all so much harder, if he finds out he'll kill not only her but you. We have to act quickly like in the next couple of week s quickly before she begins to show"

"She. Is. Not. Doing. It" Damon growled.

"Yes I am" I finally said, causing Damon to throw daggers at me with his eyes.

"I won't let him hurt her. Before he can touch a hair on her head, we'll have all the evidence we need and the police in there".

"How are we even going to get him here"

"Easy we have Elijah on our side"

"What, How?"

"There's a reason he's been of the radar lately"

"And that would be..."Damon asked suspiciously.

"Lets just say he's seen a side to Klaus he doesn't like"

I was shocked, it explained a lot. Elijah had never really been the bad guy in all this. He was just considered bad by association with Klaus.

Just then there was a cry from the bedroom where the little girl was sleeping.

"I'll go check on her" Kyle said speaking for the first time.

"What's her name" I asked.

"Emily, after an old friend" Katherine said.

"So we have this sorted then" I said getting up. Damon had been very quiet the entire time since I annonced I was going ahead with the plan.

"I'll be in touch soon"

"Here's my cell number" I said giving her a piece of paper with my number on.

"It was nice meeting you Elena" Katherine said, I just simply nodded my head and pulled Damon towards the door.

..

We were on our way back to the Boarding house, and Damon hadn't said one word to me. Not one. I could tell he was angry, no infact fuming.

The silence was killing me, I could feel my stomach begin to turn in the same way it always did due to the morning sickness.

"Pull over"

"Why" he said in a dead panned voice.

"Because your car is about to get a makeover" I said sarcastically, clutching my hand over my mouth, causing him to pull over swiftly in the woods leading back to the Boarding House.

5 minutes later I finished emptying to content of my stomach and leaned against the car door, as did Damon.

"Why'd you agree to it" He whispered.

"Because it's the only way to end this for good"

"By putting yourself and our child in danger" he fumed, getting up and began pacing.

"Its the only way" I whispered.

"How is it, why not leave it to Katherine" he yelled.

"Its not Katherine he's after its me, his business with Katherine ended along time ago. She'll be there to help Damon but she isn't the reason he's gonna come back" I shouted back, as tears began to well in my eyes.

"What if he find out your pregnant. He'll kill you"

"He's not going to have the chance the plan will be foul proof by then"

"But from what you said in the past Klaus isn't stupid and can't be fooled"

"Everyone had a weakness, Damon. And Katherine knows his"

"I can't take the risk of losing you.." he said sitting down next to me, whilst placing his hand on my very small bump"...either of you".

"And you won't. It'll be over soon and then we can live our lives at home with our family"

"You promise"

"I'lll prove it to you" I said and crashed my lips onto his.

After a few minutes he pulled away.

"You do know that when this is all going down i'm going to be a matter of feet away" He pointed out. " And if he dares lays one finger on you, he'd dead"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I whispered pulling myself up as he got up and wrapping my arms around his waist. Sure the day had been emotional to say the least, but know I had the slightest hope that it was all going to end sooner rather than later.

Damon P.O.V

The events of the day had been draining. With meeting Katherine again for the first time in the last 7 years and to see that she had actually changed and had a child was a shock to the system. Admittedly I still felt hate towards the woman but that hate had decreased when she told me her story and how she was going to help the woman I loved. I felt almost sympathy for her, for what she'd been through, and knowing that similar things had happened to Elena wasn't easy to not feel sympathy or sorrow for the woman that had once been the manipulative bitch that destroyed my relationship with my brother.

The feeling of dread was still inside, knowing that something was going to go wrong I could feel in my gut, and I instantly just wanted to run away from the situation but I knew I couldn't. I knew this had to be done so Elena and I could live a normal life with our child, and possibly one day have a whole brood with brown hair and blue eyes or the opposite raven hair and brown eyes, hoping for one day having that big house with the whit picket fence with a dog. Spending Christmas with the whole family every year taking turns on who hosted. I knew without ending it with Klaus that would never be able to happen.

All I knew was that before anything was going to happen to Elena I would be dead and buried.

..

The week past quickly and before I knew it, it was Sunday evening. We were making progress with everything, and Katherine had said that it would all be going down by next Friday, as Klaus was busy with no doubt his latest victims, according to Elijah, who had told Katherine they were currently in Chicago tracing up some old friends. Tomorrow was Elena's birthday and we planned on having a small get together at the Boarding House with all of Elena's family and mine. Caroline had wanted to throw a big party but with Elena being pregnant and wanting as much time with her family as possible she managed to persuade her not to.

We were lay in bed, in our guest room at the Boarding House, with the laptop between as we looked for a new house . Elena had quit her job at the New York times at the start of the week telling them it was due to family issues and she would not be returning to New York full time, work at the office was running smoothly and they didn't need any help running it, all that was left to do was sell the apartment and pack everything and New York would be left permanently behind us.

"Oh I like that one" she pointed out one of the newly developed houses that had just been built, not ten minutes away from Jenna's and 20 minute drive to the Stefan's. It was perfect it had several bedrooms, a large back garden, it looked like it was in a child hood friendly area, and had a very modern design.

"Hmmm, me too" I yawned.

"You already ready to go to sleep, any one would think you were the pregnant one" she teased.

"Well, i'm the one that has to try and keep up with my pregnant Girlfriends libido" I pointed out causing her to blush.

"What and your complaining, I seem to remember you enjoying it as much as I did"

"No complaints just stating a fact"

"Sooo...considering were here and all alone..."She drawled running her hand down my bare chest.

"I suppose we could play scrabble" I said teasing her, causing her to slap my chest and pull away.

"You know i'm only kidding right?" I said kissing my was down her neck and over her shoulder causing her to moan, egging me on.

Her assets really had become to fill out further, especially her chest over the past couple of weeks she had managed to go up a whole size much to my enjoyment. Thankful the morning sickness had begun to pass and she was able to eat more without instantly turning green and running to the bathroom, but I could tell that she had lost some weight due to the constant throwing up over the last month and a half.

I pulled away when I heard her breathing begin to slow as she began to fall asleep, another symptom of the pregnancy she was falling asleep at them most unexpected moments, obviously not at the most vital moment but I could tell the pregnancy was already taking a lot out of her. I shook my head at her peacefully sleeping body and jumped up to go and have a quick shower, a cold one by the looks of things.

..

Elena P.O.V.

I awake the next morning to the smell of something simply mouthwatering. I opened my eyes to see a tray of food next to me on the bed, and with a simple rose, instantly making me smile. I instantly dug in to the food, causing me to moan.

"I see your enjoying it" I was interrupted by the smooth voice of my boyfriend.

"This is soo good, did you make this?" I said around the food as I continued munching on it.

"Is there any other way" he smiled as he walked wrapped in a towel as he'd just had his morning shower, to my disappointment without me.

He walked over to me on the bed, moved the tray and lay next to me.

"What's the disappointed look for" he asked raising his eye brow.

"You took your shower with out me" I pouted.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you" he said smirking and began kissing his way down my neck similar to last night. "Think of this as a extra special birthday breakfast"

"I wish it was my birthday more often" I said between moans, as he began to strip away my clothes and pulled me up into bridal style and carried me towards the bathroom.

"Birthday girl what's she wants" he said causing me to laugh which quickly turned to a moan as he cupped my very sensitive breasts.

..

After the morning in the shower, we finally made it down stairs to be greeted by Stefan, Lexi, Lydia, Harry and a cooing Corey.

"appy buwthda" Harry squealed as he ran to me, holding a gift in his chubby little hands.

"Why thank you handsome" I crouched down and hugged the little boy, as he handed me a homemade card, and a small present.

"Wow, did you do this Harry" I exclaimed at the card that had scribbles on the front and inside.

He nodded hastily, his eyes gleaming with proudness at the artwork in hand.

"Its really good champ thank you " I said kissing him on the forhead causing him to squeal and run back to his toys.

I looked at the present in my hand and began to unwrap it, to find a simple locket, with my name engraved on the front.

I stared at Lexi and Stefan speechless, it was truly beautiful.

"You really shouldn't have" I said walking up the them and hugging Lexi as Stefan had Corey in his arms.

"Its the least we could do, I mean your brought my brother back" Stefan said smiling at me.

"He did that all by himself, I can't take any praise from that" I said smiling warmly at the man behind me who was playing with his niece and nephew.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to Lena" Lexi said patting my back. "So today is all about you and that is why, me, you, Caroline, Bonnie and of course your aunt are all going to the spa. All on your lovely boyfriend" Lexi smiled.

"I thought I told you not to get me anything" I exclaimed looking at Damon.

"Well in technical terms it isn't just for you and it's not as if I bought the spa or anything" he grinned at me causing me to glare at him.

"Don't give me that look you know I can't resist spoiling the most beautiful woman in this world"

"Flattery gets you no where you know" I said placing my hands on my hips causing both Stefan and Lexi to laugh.

"Yeah but I know something that does" he said seductively.

"Please Damon my children are present i'd rather there not scarred for life, besides there isn't enough time for that Caroline is due any minute now" Lexi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Its fine we have enough time for that later"

"Spare me the details please" Lexi said fake gagging, awakening the little on inside me causing me to feel a wave of nauseousness, making me run to the nearest bathroom. Although the morning sickness had let up slightly it was still there and made its appearance every so often. After I brushed my teeth and made my way back in to the kitchen to see the worried looks on Lexi's and Damon's faces, Stefan all but disappeared.

"Its nothing, although its mainly gone it's still there" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I know what it's like, trust me I was the same with both Lydia and Harry, thankfully Corey wasn't as bad".

"It'll pass soon, fingers crossed" I said light heartedly placing my hand on my slightly swollen stomach, as each day went by it felt like I was getting bigger, although I knew it was my imagination, I was scared that I was showing to much that Klaus would notice otherwise i'd be happy to be getting bigger. I was still trying to hide the bump at least until everything was over, so i'd but in a pair of shorts, due to the hot weather and a baggy t-shirt that was to big on my petite form.

I heard the beep of a car out front.

"And that would be Caroline, we'd better get going" I said, giving Damon a quick kiss, "Don't have too much fun without me" 

"Oh yeah, looking after 3 kids all day in this heat" he said jokingly.

"Hmmmm" I said spaciously, over the past week he had been acting suspiciously and I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned.

"Bye, love you" I called as I exited the house not before hearing him call the same.

..

The day at the spa went great, we all had time to catch up. It felt nice just having a girls day for a change that hadn't really been much time recently with everything going on what with the twins being born sooner then expected and the whole Klaus situation.

"So how does it feel being a mum" Lexi asked Jenna as they all sat at the grill grabbing a late lunch/ early dinner.

"Tiring but worth it. There my world and Alaric of cause I don't know where'd i'd be without him" she smiled with a look on her face that clearly showed she was in love.

"Aww, I can't wait to have kids, seeing how you and Alaric are just makes me want it even more" Caroline swooned.

"I'd wait a couple more years Caroline, enjoy your life as a newly-wed couple" Jenna advised.

"Yeah don't do what I did" I joked.

"But look at you Elena your practically glowing with your pregnancy, I just wish you'd let everyone see and not hide it with those awful t-shirts" she pointed out.

"Yeah and I don't regret any of it, but i'm 22 Car, do you seriously think that I planned getting pregnant" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well I guess it was to be ex-" I cut her off.

"Do not even mention my sex life" I warned, causing Bonnie, Lexi and Jenna to begin laughing.

"Fine" she pouted.

"Anyway Care, I thought you were all set on starting your career before kids" Bonnie questioned.

"I am, its just Carol is driving me insane" she complained.

"Have you not thought of moving out" Lexi asked.

"Ty wants to wait until after the wedding" she grumbled.

"Since when have you let anyone control you" Jenna asked jumping to the point.

"Since obviously Tyler has a reason to want to stay with his mother so I can't exactly complain"

"You'll be fine just think just over a month, its not that long" Jenna patted her hand. Just then Lexi's phone lit up.

"Looks like we;d better get to the boarding house" she smiled.

"What?. Why?" I questioned.

"Its a surprise Caroline" exclaimed jumping up and paying the bill.

"I knew he was up to something" I said under my breath, as I stood up slowly.

..

We arrived all to quickly back to the boarding house to find it decorated completely, with banners and balloons. Thankfully only close friends of the family were there. Ric was there with the twins, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt with a 7 month pregnant Amy and Stefan and the kids as well Giuseppe.

"Happy Birthday Elena" they all called at the top of there voices, causing me to grin.

"Aw, you guys you really shouldn't have"

There was a pile of presents on the teble in the kitchen and a birthday cake as well as a variety of cold foods and drinks due to the hot weather.

"Just enjoy it" Caroline said and dragged me towards the pile of present.

…

The evening was going well, everybody was enjoying themselves and for those that didn't know each other all that well they had the chance to get too know each other.

"So, there's another surprise 'Lena" Caroline said innocently.

"What? I thought I told you not to spend any money guys. And clearly you didn't listen" I exclaimed pointing to the pile of opened presents.

"Oh its not from me" she said pointedly looking at Damon.

I crossed my chest and glared him.

"You'll be very happy when you see the present, in my defense" he grinned, and took out a blind fold from his pocket.

"And what do you need that for" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well I can't have you seeing where we're going know can i" he said as he walked up to me and put the blind fold over my eyes making the surroundings disappear.

"I can't see a thing" I huffed.

"That's the idea hun" Caroline teased, as she took over from Damon and lead me outside to a car.

"Where's Damon just gone" I questioned.

"I'm right here sugar" he said placing his hand on my waist and helping me into his car, as I heard the closing and shutting of cars doors and the cry of a baby, no doubt Miranda as she was the noisy one of the twins.

"No peaking" Damon warned

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said sarcastically.

After 20 minutes of pure torture and curiosity the car finally stopped.

"Are we finally at the mystery location" I asked curiously, as Damon helped me out of the car and walked me a few feet forward.

He untied my blindfold slowly and said simply, "You can look now" with a excitement in his tone .

I opened my eye's and frowned at the site in front of me, it was house similar to the one that I was looking at just last night, except more breathtaking and perfect.

"W-what's this? I don't understand" I said in a confused voice.

"This is home, our new home baby" Damon whispered.

"You bought me a house" I exclaimed.

"Technically I bought us a house..." he replied slowly.

"I can't believe you did this...its soo perfect" I said excitedly jumping up and down and launching myself in his arms and kissing him.

After a few minutes he pulled away. "I'm guessing I did good then?" he said raising his eyebrow with his trademark smirk on his face.

"You did better then good"

"Well you could always show me" he said seductively.

"Tour first" I laughed, and dragged him towards the house up the steps which led to a porch that had a porch swing of the on side, he opened door quickly.

As soon as the door swung open, I instantly gasped. We were met with a set of stair that led up stairs, also to the left of me was the living room, which was fully furnished with two large black sofa's with blue flowered cushions, a matching rug and also a full TV set, the decorating was perfect with hardwood flooring and blue and white wallpaper, the Living room lead into a Dining area, which had a table set up already. The dining room lead into the kitchen which was fully equipped with the most modern and specialized kitchen utensils. After yet another living space which would be set up as a room for the baby to play in when she or he was older, we found another set of stairs which led downstairs to the basement which would be used as a storage space, and laundry room. On the main floor there was a study room which Damon had personalized specifically for my writing and my use it had a bathroom joining on which would be good for the later months in the pregnancy when the baby decided to use my bladder as a pillow. Altogether there was 5 bedrooms, one for myself and Damon complete with a huge kind sized bed, a luxry bathroom with bath big enough to fit at least 4 people in, a walk in shower also huge. There was also the walk in closet which was yet to be filled. There was a bedroom close to the master bedroom which would eventually be set up as the baby's nursery and the 3 other bedrooms would be set up as guest bedrooms.

"Damon its perfect I can't believe you did all this" I grinned hugging him tightly.

"Well you should thank Caroline she's the one that helped me pick the house and decorate it. Who would have thought she knew what she's doing" he joked.

"I really do love you" I whispered

"And I love you" he replied kissing me gently, and pulling me towards are new bedroom to test it out.

…

The next morning I was awoken by and continuous buzzing of my phone.

"Hello" I grumbled as Damon began to stir next to me.

"Hey, Elena looks like there's been a change of plan" Katherine explained, cautiously.

"What?" I exclaimed instantly dreading what she was about to say.

"Looks like Klaus is on his way back, Elijah did everything he could to try and slow him down but he knows it was your birthday yesturday, and his words not mine has a little present for you" She said in a voice of pure sorrow.

"Shit. How long have we got?"

"A couple of hours at the most, so we better get this plan in action. Come to the bed and breakfast and we'll make all the last minute arrangments. And Elena hurry please"Katherine said quickly and put the phone down.

Damon was looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"What is it"

"Looks like everything's going down today" I replied simply, making my voice void of any emotion trying to hide my true terror of the situation.

"Klaus is on his way back"

A/N: Longest chapter yet guys. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- nothing is mine :(...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

We made it to the bed and breakfast with no time to spare. The plan was sorted and now i was sat in the grill alone waiting for the plan to begin. Damon was waiting outside in Kyle's blacked out SUV with Kyle, Alaric and Jeremy- although i didn't want any of them involved- Katherine was to come in as soon as heard word that Klaus was waiting outside which was to be any minute. The plan was that as soon as Klaus grabbed both myself and Katherine, Damon and the other guys were to follow the car to the wharehouse which Elijah had set up with camera's that were hooked up to the guys so they could see everything that was going on and also hear everything and from there it was up to me and Katherine to get the confession that would get him locked up for good.

I was pulled out my thoughts by Katherine approaching the booth i was sat in.

"Hey, everythings set and ready" she whispered, as she looked towards the doorway to see to familar looking men sitting in the booth next to ours. Klaus's guys.

We ordered drinks for ourselves, not being able to stomach anything. We kept a casually coversation as we knew they we're listening in on every word. We never anything about my pregnancy, or Emily nor the plan. We we're going under the pretense that we we're long lost sisters having be seperated at a young age, we could pass of as sisters anyway.

"It was nice finally meeting you Elena. I hope we can get to know each other better" she said as stood up.

"It was nice, i hope we do too. Would you like to come have a coffee, i could show you some photographs" i offered as i stood up too putting some money down on the table.

"That would be great. Thank you" she said and hugged me to whisper."They'll grab us as soon as we walk round the corner of the grill, down the alley".

"Come on we'd better go grab a cab, Damon as the car he went out of town for the day with my brother" i say as we walk past the guys in the both next to where we sit to see they have already left and are walking out the door now.

"I'm scared" i whisper as we make our way out the grill.

Katherine grabs my hand and squeezes as we walk round the corner of the grill and down the passage that leads to the centre of town. As we walk about three feet into the alley i feel a hand grab my waist and look behind me to see blue familiar eye's and then a sharp pain at the back my head and everything goes black.

...

I awoke slowly in a wharehouse. Its dark and empty except the car that no doubt brought us here, i feel something warm run down my face and down my front, i look down and see blood and see i am sat on a chair my hands tied behind my back. I turn next to me and see Katherine in tge same position except she is still unconcious and doesn't seem to be bleeding, apparently i'm the one that Klaus grabbed.

I try and struggle against the binding that has my hands tied behind my back, on to come up with sore wrists and blood dripping down my hands. I hear the noise of a door open and see dark brother walking towards me.

"Well, well look who finally woke up" sneered Klaus.

"What do you want" i whimpered.

"You. Her. Both of you to be mine" he replied simply.

"I'm never going to be yours" i yelled.

"Well lets but it this way if i can't have you nobody can, Sweetheart"

I heard a moan next to me as Katherine came too.

"Look who's decided to join us, love. Dear old Katherine or should is say your dear old big sis"

"I-I thought you we're in prison" she whispered, putting on an act to fool him.

"Honey you should no by now, you of all people, you can't get rid of me not even Kyle can. At least not for good"

"Why have you got Elena. What she got to do with this" she asked.

" Seems you little sis takes after her slut of a big sister. To sluts together aren't you" he smirked.

"Leave her out of it its me you want, not her"

"And that's where your wrong Kat you see you sister betrayed me several times. First time was when she gave me up to the police secound was when she started sleeping with Salvotore. Funny how its the same guy you were hung up on when we met or was it the other brother i can't remember" he chuckled.

"So what your after revenge"

"Quiet the opposite, i think its time to end this and the only way i can be sure neither of you ever have a shred if happiness and that would be if i can't have you then nobody can. But that of course is after i've had my fun" he grinned whilst stroking down my neck and grabbing Katherine's hair.

We here a commotion going on outside and shouting between men, making Klaus let go of us both, "I'll be back ladies, but in the mean time i think its time to have a nap" he says as he pulls a object out of his back pocket, by the look of it, its a gun. He hit Katherine over the head first. "Wouldn't want you to draw any unwanted attention now would we?" He chuckles as does exactly the same to me as he did Katherine instantly causing a sharp pain, and everything went black. My last thoughts before i lost all conciousness- what had we got ourselves into?.

...

Damon P.O.V

I'd been on edge ever since the phone call this morning. I was enraged by what i saw Klaus doing to the woman i love. I was furious that i couldn't do anything until Elijah gave us a signal and Katherine managed to get Klaus confess to his previous crimes.

I was watching the video now, and saw Elena there tied to a chair and slumped forward with blood matted down her face and on her t-shirt. Katherine was in the same position except hadn't been bleeding as much as Elena had and this worried me as it seemed Klaus was using more force on Elena then Katherine. This fact made me want to instantly barge in there and beat the living shit out of him but i knew that would do no good, we were doing this for our future family and unborn child. I knew there was only so much i could take before i had to intervene.

"She'll be fine" Jeremy whispered to me.

"I hope so" i said not taking my eyes of her.

There was a knock on the car door and in came a young blonde, she had blue eyes and a slim form.

"Who's this?" Both myself and Alaric questioned.

"This would be Rebecca" Kyle said.

"Doesn't mean anything to me" i said simply raising my eyebrow returning my gaze to the screen to see Klaus taking to young girls in, both clearly not willing.

"I'm Klaus's sister" she replied in a british accent.

"Yeah, yeah seems Klaus has included some other girls" I inform them all.

Everyone looks at the screen to see the two adolecents being tied up one across the room the other lay infront of a chair which Klaus sat instaring at the two unconcious brunette's.

"Well that wasn't part of the plan" Kyle said pulling out is phone and texting Elijah.

"There two of my students"Alaric exclaimed"Seniors there 18 both them, Andie Starr and Rose Smith"

"Seems my brother still chases girls 10 years younger" Rebecca replied shaking her head.

"We have to get the out of there...alive" Jeremy exclaimed.

"And we will, we'll get all of them. Why do you think i'm here, he trusts me more then he'll ever trust anyone else Elijah included"

"Elijah doesn't know what their doing there. Klaus never said anything to him" Kyle said, forhead furrowed.

"Anyone that knows my brother knows what he's up too" Rebecca said fear in her voice.

"And what would that be please enlighten us" i asked desperatley.

"Seems he's going to u-u-se them as a demonstration"

"Of what?" I prompted.

"Of what he wishes to do to your girls" she replied reluctantly.

"We have to stop him, we all know what he's capable of, i mean look at Elena and the result Katherine had" i said getting further agitated.

" And we will...anything i should know before i go in" she asked.

"Yeah...Elena's pregnant" i say desperatley.

"This makes it difficult, my guess is that Klaus doesn't know...he never was one to share even the affection of my mother"

"He doesn't and we hope to keep it that way" Kyle told her as i watched the screen to see Elena was coming too.

...

Elena P.O.V

I woke to the sound of a whimpering. I turned to see a young girl tied up across the room. She looked not older then 18, she has blonde long hair, make up smeared over face, and skimpy clothing that left nothing to the imagination. She was very thin and has scratches up her arm and a deep cut on her knee.

"Are you okay" i called to her.

"K-k-k-laus" was all she whispered. I turned my head to the left and saw Katherine was staring to her right, i looked and saw Klaus sat there in a chair staring at us intently with yet another young girl lay beneath his feet, this one looked the same ages as the blond and was dressed very similarly except had short brown hair and was unconcious.

"I'd you to meet my newest 'companions'" he sneered getting up and walking to the blond who tried to scurry away but he grabbed her hair first.

"This is my dear friend Andie and that one would be Rose" he pointed them out. "There very good workers of mine, problem is i'm bored of them and they never were as good as you too" he smirked as he grabbed Andie by her forearm in a bone crushing grasps pulling her up causing her to cry out.

"Why bring innocent girls into it" i shouted.

"Trust me L, when say these two are far from innocent quiet the opposie actually. You see these dear girls both have a little drug problem and i will nit deny that i may have been the cause of it because i am" he grinned at both me and Katherine.

He took out a knife from the side of his boot and put it to the blonde's neck, who began panicing.

"Please don't" she whimpered to him.

"Oh my dear, not just yet. I want to play first" Klaus smirked as he brought the knife down to her skimpy dress and cut the straps so the dress fell down to reveal, the young girl half naked.

"Please Klaus" she screeched as he pinned her to the floor, going to her underwear next. This cause a blood curdling screech to leave the girls mouth as i save he had cut her down her arm as she was struggling.

Blood began to boil within me. "STOP" i screamed as he was beginning to unbutton his pants, me scraming out had caused him to stop and look up at me.

"Its me you want, not them, leave her out of it" i yelled, knowing i was breaking my promise to Damon, but i couldn't just sit back and watch whilst he raped and violated a girl like he did with me and Katherine.

"Always have to be the centre of attention don't you, both of you really" he said as he walked over towards me, knife by his side stained with blood.

"Looks like i'm skipping the demonstation and going striaght for you" he sneered looking at me and pointing the knife at me and running it over my cheek causing a long slash over my cheek, blood instantly gushing out. I moan in pain but do not say anything not wanting to back down.

He runs the knife down my neck and i look to my side to see Katherine staring out me intently with fear in her eyes, i shake my head at her, knowing what she wants to do. I feel a sharp, pain onthe bare skin of my shouder to see the knife digging in, and Klaud with an evil glint in my eyes. He shoves forward and the whole knife is impaild in my shoulder causing me to scream out in pain almost passing out because of the pain. I feel the pressure of the knife leave to see it has been removed causing my arm to become a bloody mess almost instantly. He moves the knife down to my abdomen, i was scared,no petrified he was going to kill my baby. I started to struggle againgst the restraints, only to stop wheni hear Katherine.

"Don't you want me Klaus" she yelled to him.

"All in good time Kat, all in good time" he smirked at her with an evil glint in his eyes and began to continue he actions towards me and lift my shirt up.

"I was sleeping with your brother the whole time we were together" she blurted out.

His head instantly whipped around and looked at her.

"What?" He demanded, confused but i could detect a trace of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, seems you can't keep any woman happy without forcing yourself on them" she goaded him, trying to attract his attention away from me "I mean Emily and Anna we're perfect examples of women you couldn't control, do you killed them, of course not before you could get you satisfaction".

"They made me kill them, bitch. If they hadn't acted like whore's they'd still be here" he stalked over to her slapping her across the cheek causing he head to whip round.

"No you killed them because you couldn't have them and they were dobe doing your dirty work. Oh and of course because they were the people that helped me get away, oh and lets not forget your sister Victoria, who you also killed. Seems you don't even have the loyalty of your own family. Not that i would blame the not that i could blame them who coikd love such a sick, twisted phycopath" she yelled at him, causing him to yell out and grab the knife that had been discarded on the floor, only to be interrupted by the sound of a door opening and heels on the floor.

"You really should learn to control you temper brother" said a high pitched, british female.

...

Damon P.O.V

"I have to go in there" i exclaimed when i heard Elena's high pitched screak, to see she had been stabbed. Anger was boiling inside me, i'd never felt this much anger before. Part of me was annoyed with Elena for putting herself in harms way, but i knew when i agreed to let her go in their that she would try and save the lives of any innocent person, because that's who she was.

"You can't Damon its almost over, we just need a confession and it'll be over" Kyle said trying to calm me but by hearing the woman i love in tears there's no calming me down, whatsoever.

I look at the screen again and see the knife has been removed and blood is streaming down her hand, i see where he heads next her stomach and that's its it. I jump up and jump out the car i here them call after me and the sound of foot steps behind me i turn and see its Alaric.

"Come back to the car, Damon" he yelled at me.

"I can't Ric you saw what he was going to do. What if it was Jenna would you just sit there and watch them torture her, and possibly watch your unborn child die. I can't lose her, i've only just found her i can't lose her now, i can't lose either of them" i exclaimed in desperation. He looked at me as if in realization.

"We'd better get going then" he said patting me on my back.

...

Elena P.O.V

Klaus whipped his head around to look at the slim blonde, calming instantly. "What are you doing here" Klaus asked shocked.

"Can't a girl come see what her big brother is up too" she teased.

"Well when that girl 'disowns' her brother it comes as a suprise, Rebecca" he said rasing his eyebrow.

"Come on Klaus, i was young wanted to live my life what do you expect" she said trying to make a point.

"Hmmm...not very convincing Rebecca"

"You seriously need to have some trust in your sister" she said walking towards him and give him a hug."So who are all these ladies" she askedasshe looked atme an winked. Does that mean she'e on our side? I questioned. I looked down at my arm and the floor to see an expanding puddle of blood, causing a bubbling in my stomach and the next thing i know i'm emptying the content of my stomach. I was feeling weaker and weaker as each mintute passed.

Both of them were staring. Klaus with a look of a disgust, whereas Rebecca had a look of concern on here face and quickly turned back to Klaus.

"So..." she drawled.

"Well these are some very good friends slash workers of mine"

"Why do i find that hard to believe that" looking at me who was covered in blood and had just threw up.

"Well...lets just say soon to be deceased workers" he smirked.

"You never learn do you brother" she said, shaking her head and walking towards the unconcious teenagers on of which still half naked. "Seriously Klaus there just kids".

"What they came to me first i was just happy to oblige and help them in a couple of departments" he said, shrugging his shoulder and sitting on the chair opposite us again.

"I bet, seriously you'd think after evertlything you'd give up with this whole rape and murder scene. Especially with what those guys did to Victoria you'd think that you'd remove yourself from it all mourn our sister properly not taking it out on innocent girls" she said pointing at the two girls on the floor and then myself and a very quiet Katherine.

Out of no where Katherine began to laugh making me jump, causing a shooting pain in my shoulder making me cry out in pain.

"You really have no clue do you?" She yelled at Rebecca. "You see brother dearest was the reason your sister died, i should know i was the one that witnessed it whilst he raped and killed three of my best friends, one of the being his beloved sister" she cried out.

"What?" Rebecca gasped,"Your lying, he wouldn't"

"Shut up, before i shut you up myself...for good" Klaus threated, viciously.

"Do it. I'm not scared of you anymore. And why would i lie i mean that same night was the night i concieved my daughter, not willingly obviously."

With thst Klaus instantly began to lash out at Katherine he threw a punch that hit her in her stomach winding her.

He was interrupted by the screech of his sister yelling at him to stop.

"Is it true, did you kill Victoria" she screamed at him tears streaming down her face. When she recieved no answer from him as he was giving death glares to Katherine and myself, she walked over and slapped him across the cheek.

"." she yelled

"Yeah" he replied simply without a hint of remorse walking to the opposite side of the room.

"How could you?" She fumed. "Your own little sister".

"Very easily. She betrayed me. Sleeping with enemy, helping out whore's like these two, get out. It was my only option, no one betrays me and gets to live to tell the tale"

"She was pregnant you sick basterd" Rebecca screamed at him. "You left her son with no mother, where do you think i've been all these tears since her death, huh? I've been helping raising our nephew. Because what Klaus i knew all along who killed Victoria,its just get you to admit it then all my work is done, my nephew's free, your daughters free, but most importantly the fucking female population is free from you" she laughed a humorless laugh.

We heard yelling outside, the sound of fighting. The door was kicked open and in rushed, to my suprise Damon and Alaric, yelling my name Ric had a cut above his eyebrow and Damon seemed unscathed.

"Damon" i gasped looking at him as he began to make his way over to me, only to be stopped by Klaus.

"On more step and see dies ir should i say they both do" Klaus roared as he grabbed his knife and stared digging it in the my lower abdomen. Causing me to paniac and a look of pure terror pass over his face.

A/N: I am so so sorry for the long wait been busy lately what with christmas and everything. I'm very sorry for and spelling mistakes, grammer or punctuation mistakes. I'm literally running on about two hours sleep and can't sleep, so i turn to this. Hope everyone had a great christmas and even better new year.

Remember review and tell me what you think? .


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**We heard yelling outside, the sound of fighting. The door was kicked open and in rushed, to my surprise Damon and Alaric, yelling my name Ric had a cut above his eyebrow and Damon seemed unscathed.**

**"Damon" i gasped looking at him as he began to make his way over to me, only to be stopped by Klaus.**

**"On more step and see dies ir should i say they both do" Klaus roared as he grabbed his knife and stared digging it in the my lower abdomen. Causing me to panic and a look of pure terror pass over his face.**

Elena P.O.V

Damon stood there a look of panic passing over his face, he began to take a step forward only to stop when Klaus removed the knife from its position above my stomach to my already bleeding shoulder and stabbed the knife just below the already bleeding shoulder to create another deep cut, causing me to scream out in pain. Al this was done whilst Klaus was looking Damon in the eye.

He went too do it again except in my opposite shoulder, only to stop when Damon yelled out. "STOP". Catching Klaus's attention instantly.

"How" i gasped out.

"How what my dear there are many things i know" he said with humour in his voice.

"How do you know, i-i'm p-preg-gnant" i breathed feeling myself begin to get weaker and weaker from the amount of blood loss.

"Well 'L you should know by know that i am never not watching you, all i had to do was slip one f my guys in their whilst you were inside the hospital and as if by magic i had your medical records" he laughed. " And besides do you seriously think i wouldn't recognize any changes in your body, i mean seriously 'L the baggy clothes aren't hiding anything when i know your body inside and out" this statement caused Damon to snarl at Klaus obcenities.

"Dear Elena your asking the wrong questions. You have made the ultimate betrayl getting pregnant with another man. Tut. Tut. Even look at Kat she hasn't had the guts to get pregnant with any other man, she will forever be tied to me through our darling daughter. Isn't that right" he chuckled as he walked over to Katherine and cupped her cheek.

"Same that on the paper work she is in fact Kyle's daughter" she spat at him.

"Doesn't change the fact she's my daughter though does it" he said simply.

He walked back over to me."It'll be a shame to kill you, it really will. Such a beautiful girl" he said to him self as he got his knife again ready to strike, only to be tackled to the floor by Damon and Alaric.

I could see Rebecca of to the side trying to wake up the young girls, not having much look. I hear the wharehouse door opening again, to see Elijah walk in with two men both sporting bruised face and bleed noses, they rush over to Damon and Alaric who now have Klaus pinned to the floor and are holding the knife to his neck. I see they are about to grab them from behind.

"Damon, behind you" i yell to him, just as one grabs Alaric from behind by his head, pulling him away from Klaus and into a head lock. Damon is putting up a big fight; punching the guy in the face, causing him to yelp out and fall backwards. I see Elijah is helping Klaus up to his feet, as the other guy manages to get Damon's arms behind his back this causes Damon to struggle, but does not manage to get out of the grip, the guy is nearly double Damon size.

"I suggest you tell him to stop struggling, otherwise no one is going to make it out of here alive" Klaus whispered in my ear, in a too calm voice, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Damon. Stop" i call to him, in a weak voice, and he instantly stops fighting and looks at me, instantly going pale.

"Good. She actually listens, for once" he says in a sarcastic tone. He turns his back to me and walks over to his brother.

"Well, well Elijah, seems you have been keeping something from me all these years" he said in monotone.

"And what would that be" he asked curiously, then looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"Oh just the fact you slept with her" he said anger in his voice.

"Elena was my girlfriend first" he joked, again looking down at his watch.

"You. Know. I'm. Not. Talking. About. That. Slut" Klaus answered him taking a step towards his brother.

"Elijah, don't goad him, he doesn't even have the conscience to not kill his own family" Rebecca called out as she walked towards Damon, whispering something to the guy holding Damon, luckily without Klaus noticing.

"What do you mean, Bex" Elijah asked confused looking between his sister and brother.

"H-ee killed Victoria" she whimpered out, even though Klaus was giving her a death glare.

"Wh-hat" Elijah stuttered out.

"Yep, seems big brother isn't as perfect as you thought" Katherine sneered out.

This caused Klaus to almost run up to her and wrap his hands around her throat beginning to choke her.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, YOU WHORE" he screamed in her face, gripping her neck harder causing her eye's to almost bulge out her head, and to begin to struggle against his grip. Only to tackled by Elijah, moments later.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Elijah got out between clenched teeth, keeping him pinned down, luckily Klaus wasn't giving any fight.

"I killed her" he replied simply, his face void of any emotion.

Elijah jumped up as fast as he could as pratically ran to where Rebecca was stood clutching her hand.

"Why" was all he whispered.

Klaus just simply shrugged his shoulders, as if it wasn't his dead sister he was talking about.

Elijah let out a humorless laugh. "You just find this all so easy don't you" he exclaied pointing to the now awake teeneager, me nearly bleeding heavily on a chair, and a gasping Katherine .

"Its a natural talent brother" Klaus replied snidley.

"You make what i'm about to do that much easier" Elijah replied as he lunged at Klaus, causing them both to fall to the floor, causing a fight to the death to begin between the two brothers. This caused everything to happen in slow motion. Rebecca began to rush the two young girls out of harms way, as i heard sirens going of in the background. Thank god it was nearly over.

I looked to Damon to see he had just elbowed the guy holding him in the face knocking him down, and then going to the one holding Alaric and doing a similar action except with his knee.

Alaric rushed after Rebecca who was struggling to get the two girls to the door.

Damon rushed over to me, untieing me quickly and getting ready to pull me into his arms, only for me to scream out in pain at my shoulder.

"Shhh baby, i need to get you out of here" he tried to sooth me.

I looked over Katherine to see she had fallen unconcious, over the last ten minutes.

"Help her first" i let out in a gasp, as i tried to calm down.

"No, i'm not leaving you alone" he said, in disgust as if the idea was foreign to him.

"I'll still be here when you get back. She can't leave Emily without a mother" i said through my pain.

He looked into my eyes, as if knowing what its like to live with out a mother, he nodded he head reluctantly. He walked over to her, untieing her quickly and pulling her into his arm as he ran with her and was out the door, not before giving me a quick pleading look.

And with that i was alone in there, with the two fighting men, who were both bleeding and beaten. I let out a deep breath, causing another pain to suit in my shoulder, causing yet another loud moan of pain. I looked down at my feet to see the knife that Klaus had used on several occasions on mee and the other girls. I picked it up, and looked to the two men. My stomach dropped instantly as i saw Klaus was gaining the upper hand on the fight. And knew this was my chance to end this for good, i got up on shakey legs, weak from the blood loss. I got up wincing slighty as a feel a stabbing pain shot through my entire body and walked slowly towards them, trying not the grab his attention. I was just behind him as he was pummeling his brother below him. I pulled the knife back and just as i was about to strike he turned back looking at me with those menacing eye's that had caused so much pain in my life. And i knew once i did this i would be free, and that's when i plunged the knife into his stomach with as much force as possible, making him drop to the floor instantly. Out of no where Elijah pulled out a similar knife again and plunged it higher up and in to his chest.

Klaus coughed up blood and i saw him lose conciousness and his chest moved up and down quickly in laboured breaths as he lay in a pool of his own blood. My legs began to shake at the sight of all the blood as well as my own blood lose i basically dropped to the floor against the chair i had been tied to.

I look to Elijah to see him getting up slowly wincing, he was covered in blood . And had a slight swelling on his nose and a round his right eye, and his arm was in a odd position.

"I can't carry, at least not with this arm" he eyed me, with worry as i took deep breaths on the floor, trying to get rid of the dizziness that was taking over my senses.

"Just go get Damon, he should be here any minute" i let out weakly.

Elijah just simply nodded his head and set of limping slightly but going as fast as he could. And i was left alone, watching the unconcious Klaus.

It was hard to believe that it was all finally over. I could raise my child with the man i loved, without being scared that one day he was going to come after me. I looked down to my stomach and put my hand on it.

"We made it baby, your safe. We're safe" i sighed in content and let my had fall back against the chair, waiting for Damon to come get me.

"Oh, i wouldn't say that just yet, 'L" Klaus coughed and i saw he had managed to get the knives out of his stomach and chest, he was making his way towards me slowly. I tried to get up, but couldn't pull myself up due to my shoulder, but i went with trying to crawl, only to have my ankle grabbed, i kicked and screamed, but i made no use he dragged me back with a grip like iron.

"You, see 'L i came to do a job and i'm one to complete that, you should know by now. I always complete a goal" he coughed, as he pinned me to the floor by my shoulders causing me to scream out as he dug his nails in to the wounds, i nearly blacked out due to the pain, but came out fighting, not wanting to die, it wasn't just me there we're to others i had to think about. My baby. Damon.

"DAMOONN" i screamed out as loud as i could, then he put his hand over my mouth suffocating and nosies coming from me.

"Tut, Tut." he scolded me stroking my face with his other hand. "Its a shame to kill such a pretty face" he said as he grabbed the knife from his side.

I bit his hand causing him to gasp out and i shouted out Damon again only to be cut with a searing pain as he plunged the knife in my upper torso and i screamed out.

"I think that should do it" he said to him self as his pulled the knife out and sat beside my weak bleeding body, groaning in pain due to him wounds. I looked and saw another knife just in arms reach. I felt the blood leaving my bodily rapidly and knew i only had so long to act. I reached my arm slowly grabbing slowly and bringing it under my body.

"Damon" i moaned out weakly, setting my plan in action knowing exactly what he was going to do next.

"Even when your dying, you think of that basterd" he growled as he hovered over me. "But i'm gonna make sure your last dying thoughts are of me" H egrinned as he cupped my face, knife at my throat , making it impossible for e to move.

He kissed me, bruisingly. I knew this was my only option and i removed the knife from under me stabbing it into his chest, causing him to withdraw from my face and gasp in pain anger in his eyes.

"Bitch" he screamed, and with the last of his strength he used the knife that was just at my neck and stabbed my lower left, abdomen. Causing me to scream out in pain, i felt the weight of his body fall of me and next to me.

I felt myself fading when i heard the voice that had set alight since the very first time we had met.

"ELENNAA" they screamed, and i felt hands cupping my face and i saw piercing blue eyes above me, tears streaming down his face.

"Everythings gonna be ok, your gonna be ok, keep fighting for the baby, for me" he said as my eyes began to flutter shut, i tried my hardest to fight, but all my energy was gone i couldnt even find the strength to tell him i would do anything he wanted, even if it ment sacrifing my own life. With the last of my strength i smiled up at him, just as a shooting pain shot threw my chest, causing my smile to turn to grimace and everything went black.

Damon P.O.V

I heard a piercing scream, as i made my was through the door of the wharehouse, followed by police officers and paramedic's with a stretcher ready to take Elena to the hospital. An ambulance had arrived to take her, Katherine was already on her way there with Kyle with her, and so were the two young girls with there parents who had been informed as soon as the police were called. Rebecca and Elijah were being questioned by the police. And there was Jeremy and Alaric trying to deal with the news reporters that had turned up, looking for some dirt. I mean it was to be expected when four young women were taken hostage by phycopath, and especially when one of them was in a relationship with a multi milllionaire and one was a founding family member.

The minute i saw Klaus hovering over her rage was overwhelmed him. And when he fell back away from her and i saw a knife impailed in her abdomen i yelled out.

"ELLEEENAAAAA"i yelled as i ran to where she was, and cupped her face in my hands, looking into her usual doe eyes that i had seen so many times, full of pain.

"Everythings gonna be ok, your gonna be ok, keep fighing for the baby, for me" I cried as i felt a tear slip down my cheek and then another. I saw she was struggling to stay concious and i saw a look of dertermination and she smiled up at me, and its was removed just as quickly as i saw a flash of pain pass over her face and she passed out.

"You have to move Sir, so we can get her out of here" one of the paramedics explained, and so i moved as quickly as possible watching as they loaded her on to the stretcher.

5 minutes later we were on are way to the hospital. Jeremy and Alaric were following behind in the SUV and called everyone to meet us there, Jenna was gonna stay with the twins and Emily, knowing it was probably for the best.

I never left her side the whole time and it was only a 15 minute drive to the hospital and they rushed her striaght to the emergency room, i informed them about the baby and they said there main aim was to save her life.

Everyone was sat in thw waiting room, waiting for an outcome. 2 hours had past and she was still being operated on, it was honestly like touture. I was passing the waiting room the whole time hoping for the best, hoping she would be ok.

"Coe get some coffee?" Caroline asked grabbing my arm.

"Not thirsty" i said simpy going back to pacing.

"Does it look like i'm giving you the option" she questioned and pulled me out the room and to the coffee machine down the corridor.

"I guess i could get away from that room" i said quietly as we made our way to the coffee machine.

"You know she' a fighter she's gonna get through this" Caroline said as she got herself a cup of coffee and myself one and we sat on the chairs beside it.

"She's the strongest woman, i've ever met, but what if she can't survive this. You didn't see her the life was pratically fading from her" i whispered as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I've known her all my life, not even multiple stab wounds are going to kill her" she said lightheartedly.

"What if she loses the baby? The knife was in her stomach or not just that the stress she was under, i can't lose either of them"i said putting my head in my hands.

"She won't lose the baby, and besides the way to too go at it, she'll be pregnant in no time what so ever. But she's not going to lose the baby, Damon. Elena is one in a million, that means special things happen to special people, and beside his or her parents are the two strongest people especially when together, so this baby is pratically invinsible" she said patting my back.

I smiled at that, i had to keep my hope intact and she was right Elena was on in a million an could survive anything i just had to remember that.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like the chapter, this story is nearly coming to an end now...so review and make me feel loved ;)...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes, a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment... every part of it... will live on forever. My moment was Damon. When the tornado that was Damon came into my life it made me rethink my whole objective of life. Before him i thought life was perfect, i had the perfect job, family, friends, nd didn't want or need a man, but when he crashed into it, it made me reliase that my life was so far from perfect. When i was little before everything, i always dreamed of finding that perfect somebody, my own personal Prince Charming, Damon made me reliaze that its not perfection that is needed for love, its there flaws that make you love them all the more. And now i know, perfection is so overated, its imperfection that's real and makes love powerful and makes you want to love someone wth all your heart, for as long as you live and that someone is Damon.

As i lay on stiff bed, hooked up to numerous machines, unconcious to my surroundings. I could feel the grip of someone on my hand, a velvet voice, which had made my heart beat fast on so any occasions. I tried to open my eyes to look into his blue, piercing eye's, but knew it was a lost cause, my ind wasn't ready to face reality, so i went to just listening hoping to god it will awaken me to him.

"Please, baby you have to wake up, i need you so much" he whispered to me, his voice breaking slightly at the end. "I love you so much, and i'm so proud of how stong you were, but i need to see those beautiful brown eye's. Its all over now. Its just you and me now. We can finally start living our life together".

"She still not awake" a familiar voice asked.

"No, Katherine, does it look like it"he repiled, emotionlessly.

"She will wake up, she has too, she's the strongest person i hav ever met"

"Yeah i know that, but its been 4 days and the doctor said she could wake up any day now" he replied desperatley.

His words shocked me. Four whole days. I had been out 4 days. This just egged me on to try and wake up. Panic set inside me, he hadn't mentioned any thing about the baby, nothing. I tried to hope for the best but dread seeped in my mind, what we had lost her or him. It'd destroy the both of us.

Damon P.O.V

Four days earlier

We walked into the waiting roo, which had be designated to us, and almost seconds later a Doctor walked in.

"Miss Gilbert, is out of surgery, and we were able to repair the damage" Everyone let out a sigh of happiness, at the good new.

"When can we see her" i jumped up eagerly.

"I'm afraid, Miss Gilbert has gone into a comatose state, do the stress and shock that has been made on her body and mind" the doctor said gravely, causing me to drop back down on the chair behind me. "But luckily it is nothing to do with brain damage. With the shock that Miss Gilbert has been through, she has gone into this state to help recover both mentally and physically"

"But she wake up right?" Jeremy prompted, and everyone listened in with fear in there eyes.

"Yes, we have every garentee that she will wake up. But we can only make estimates of when it is in fact down to Elena when she wakes up, as the mind is very delicate , even more so then the body. I'd guess at the utter most a week, but like i said it is all on Elena alone"

I was in a shocked state. I knew this was my fault i should never have let her go. I should have but my foot down and told hr it was too dangerous, for both her and the baby. Wait the baby.

I jumped up all of the sudden making everyone jump.

"What about the baby?" i questioned desperatley.

"Seems you have a little fighter in there, at the damage that was made in most cases in would have caused the loss of the baby, at special at any point past 12 weeks as the baby has its heartbeat. But yours is neary 15 week? And has a stonger heartbeat then i've ever seen after such a stressful and tramatic event" the docotor replied happily.

"Oh thank god" i said, hope being restored .

"I told you he or she would survive this" Caroline said brightly.

"Can we see her now" i asked again.

"Yes, of course " the Doctor said leading us all the her private room.

...

I spent the night at her bedside along with Caroline and Jeremy. Bonnie, had work early the next morning, and Tyler was finishing of the remaining work in the house helping move everything from New York, although he would have liked to stay at the hopital i had told him when she woke up she would want to go to our new home fully moved in, like we had planned. And Alaric had gone home to help Jenna with the Miranda, Meredith and Emily- who was staying with them whilst Kyle stayed with Katherine who had a bad concussion but should be up and about by tomorrow at the latest.

I was sleeping in the chair next to her bed hand in mine. In the hopes it would bring her to waking up faster, no such luck.

"How long have you been awake" Jeremy yawned from the chair across the room.

"Haven't really slept" i said, emotion drianed from my voice.

"You should get some sleep Damon" Jeremy replied, frowning.

"And i will...when she is awake" i retorted.

"Um...i'm gonna go get some coffee and call Jenna" he mumbled as he got up. I saw Caroline was still sleeping on the sofa.

I went back to staring at Elena's face, hoping for signs of awareness and conciousness, hours could have passed and i wouldn't have known, before i knew it Jeremy was back with three cups of mugs, and Caroline was just waking up.

"Jenna said she's gonna here in about and hour, with some of Elena's belongings and food" Jeremy imformed us both, and i just simply nodded my head.

"Ugh. That sofa totally messed up my neck" Caroline moaned.

"You should have gone home then" i said to her with anger in my voice.

"I have just as much right to be her as you"she spat back.

"Well, stop complaining about neck pain then when your best friend is lay in a hospital bed from nearly losing our baby and her own life" i yelled at her.

"Do you know what, being an asshole, isn't going to make her wake up any quicker" she cried as she ran out the room. Jeremy shot a disappointed look at me and went after her leaving me alone with Elena. It gave me more time to think. I know right about know Elena would be yelling at me for being a jerk to her best friend, but i'd trade her to just be able to do that right about know. I sighed it was already 9am and i was so tired but didn't want to go to sleep afraid of missing her wake up.

The day past swiftly and no progress was made with Elena. Jenna had come by with the twins and Emily (Taking Emily to see Katherine and Kyle was going to take her back to the BB), she'd brought some of Elena's belongings like her diary, some other nessities. Caroline hadn't come back, but Jeremy had telling me i needed to apologize to her, but i just simply shrugged it of telling him to go home.

Before i knew it, it was lights out amongst the hospital and i was there alone with Elena, after Jenna had reluctantly left having to get the twins back home. I watched her breath softly, she just looked like she was sleeping peacefully, not in a coma which was against her will. Doctors had been in and out of her room throughout the whole day, checking her vitals, and each and everytime there was no sign of and improvement or the opposite, which i didn't no whether to take as a blessing that she wasn't getting any worse, or to take it as a bad thing that she wasn't waking up. All i know is that i'd be here when she woke up and i made no plans to sleep until she was sleeping next to me in our bed back at home, our home.

...

2 days later .

"Damon you need to sleep, you look like a freaking zombie" Alaric exclaimed. Both he and my brother were here, trying to pry me from Elena's side, which i hadn't left in the last 3 days, except for quick bathroom breaks and for cups of coffee and food.

"I'm not leaving" i said simply i turned back to the sleeping beauty on the bed.

"This is good for you, Damon" Stefan said quietly from behind trying to get through to me.

"I don't care whether its good for me or not i'm not leaving till she is awake" i said firmly.

"Damon it could be days before she wakes up, you can't survive that long without sleep, you already look like your about to dead on your feet. You can't live on hospital food, it isn't good for you. Elena would want you looking after yourself, so that when she does wake up you can look after her" Stefan tried to reason.

"You just don't get it. What would you do if it was Lexi? Or you Jenna?" i questioned beginning to get angry.

"I'd be looking after myself and my childr-"

"My child and the woman i love is here. I have no reason to go back home, because they are here, and i am not leaving her or our baby" i exclaimed loudly letting out anger. I saw a shocked look in both of their eyes, followed swiftly by understanding.

"Will you at least get some sleep" Alaric asked, but was met with my determined gaze.

"At least go have a shower, we will stay with her whilst you do" Stefan bargained, pointing to the private bathroom that joined her private suite.

Fine, i'll be 2 minutes" i said getting up sluggishly and made my to the shower, i was out with 5 minutes. Freshly showered in the same clothes that i had been in for the last 3 days, still covered in Elena's blood.

"Don't you feel better now?" Stefan questioned, and i saw he was there alone.

"Where's Ric gone?" i questioned ignoring his question.

"He went to get you some proper food. You didn't answer my question?"

"No, i don't feel better and nor will i until i have her in my arms again" i said as a sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Harry's been asking for you" He said simply, looking at me warily.

"Trying to make me feel guilty isn't going to work" i said simply, and placed my head next to hers and fingered her hands.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, i'm just trying to the point across that your not alone. Your always going to have me, Lexi and the kids. We're your family aswell Damon" he said squeezing my shoulder then leaving the room. Another day had gone by and still nothing, i sat here day and night hoping with every fiber in my body that i will see those big brown eye's staring back at me.

But as each day passes so does my hope. The police had come by earlier today with news on Klaus. Unfortunatley he survived the wounds, but that means now he is going to spend the rest of his days rotting in prison, along with the guys he employed and anyone they can find that was linked with the kidnapping of the two girls. Which was good news very good news. Both Elijah and Rebecca had also been in today to see Elena, both giving there apologize and hopes that Elena would awaken soon.

"Knock. Knock" i heard a familiar female voice.

"What do you want Katherine" i said emotionlessly.

"I needed to come apologize" she said as she walked in, she had just been released today.

"What for?" i asked, not wanting to look at her.

"Everything. Everything i did to you. Your brother. I was a vile person then. All i cared about was myself and no one else, and trust me i got my fair share of pain because of what i did to you" i went to say something but she put her hand up making me stop.

"I'm not looking for sympathy, far from actually. If i were you i'd have wish more on me. What i'm trying to say is that i have made a lot of mistakes , it took all the horrible things with Klaus to happen to change me and do you know what i deserved it and so much more. I want to thank you for getting me out of that wharehouse i know it was probably Elena telling you, but thank you. She really is a good person and you deserve someone as king and caring as her." she said.

"Idon't regret loving you Katherine because if you hadn't done what you had done to me, i never would have met Elena. I'm never gonna particulary like you, but clearly Elena thought you were worth saving, so yeah i forgive you, a big part of me forgiving you is because i saw what you did in that wharehouse, i saw you take blows that Klaus was going to inflict on her. And i honestly don't think she would be here right now, although now she isn't exactly awake she's still here breathing. So thank you" i said voice breaking slightly as i lookd to Elena and new she would be happy i was being the bigger person and getting over my grudges.

"Thank you." she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Like i said, i have no reason to hold a grudge against you. I have Elena. I'm happy" i said as i turned back to Elena and i heard Katherine retreat from the room as Ric returned.

"What was that about?" he questioned placing the bag of hot food in front of me.

"Nothing. Just apology i guess" shrugging my shoulder and grabbing the bag and saw a container with some kind of stew in it.

"Its from down the street" he said sitting down. I quickly dug in. It felt good to have proper food to eat instead of the crap in the vending machine.

"How's Jenna and the twins?" i questioned.

"Seems the twins don't like sleepping at the moment. Its exhausting. When you get one to sleep the other one starts to cry and that wakes up the other one that has only just gone to sleep."

"Sounds tough"

"Yeah it is. Be glad your only having one" he moaned.

"I guess" i said, looking to Elena.

"She'll wake up soon. Anyways duty calls " he said patting my back and leaving once again.

..

The next morning.

The Doctor walked in next morning, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt had turned up an hour earlier, all of them saying i looked like death warmed up, making me roll my eyes. True i probably did considering i hadn't had any sleep in days, four days to be exact.

"So, we have good news and bad?" the doctor said.

"Good new first" Caroline said eagerly, at the moment she wasn't talking to me due to me being rude the other day, other than to say i looked a mess.

"Well thankfully Miss Gilbert has showed signs of improvement and her brain is alot more active" he said happily.

"And the bad news..." i said reluctantly.

"This should be mean she should be waking up very soon as in, a couple of hours soon. Which as you can see hasn't happened, which is indeed worrying"

"But she will wake up right, you said she would wake up soon" i panicked.

"We just don't know Mr Salvatore, all i know is that soon we are going to need o start pumping her body with the nutrients she needs as its important for the wellbeing of your baby"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Jeremy asked calmly.

"Other than wait, no. Try talking to her to her it might stimulate the mind more for her" he recommend then left the room.

"This is just great" i groaned as i got uuo and began pacing.

"You should sit down man" Matt said quietly.

"No i really shouldn't Man" i replied angrily.

"You need to chill out, Damon. All this getting angry isn't going to help anyone especially not Elena" Jeremy warned.

"Is it your pregnant girlfriend lay ina bed. And you getting told tahat your future child is in danger? No i didn't think so" i growled.

"Yeah, but she is my sister, and that is my niece or nephew that could be in danger of dying. So yeah i kinda do know what it feels like" he spat back leaving the room closely followed by Matt.

"You need to watch what your saying" Caroline warned. "Jeremy lost both his parents in this hospital, and he's finding it hard as it is without you coming out with comments basically insinuating that he doesn't care"

"I wasn-"

"Thinking yeah i know. You need to apologize to him" she said. "I gotta go back to work but i'll be back tomorrow. You need some sleep Damon, your under enough stress as it is" she said and then walked out.

I fell back in to the chair beside Elena holding her hand.

"Please, baby you have to wake up, i need you so much" I whispered to her this being the first time i had attempted to speak to her in days, my voice broke slightly at the end as a tear slipped down my face.

"I love you so much, and i'm so proud of how stong you were, but i need to see those beautiful brown eye's. Its all over now. Its just you and me now. We can finally start living our life together", i said desperately to her hoping to get some kind of response from her.

"She still not awake" a familiar voice asked.

"No, Katherine, does it look like it "he replied, emotionlessly.

"She will wake up, she has too, she's the strongest person i have ever met".

"Yeah i know that, but its been 4 days and the doctor said she could wake up any day now"i replied desperately.

"And just you wait she will open those eyes very soon. Have the doctors said anything about the baby?" she questioned.

"Just that if she doesn't wake up soon there gonna have to start pumping the nutrients that baby needs into her. They won't do an ultrasound till she's awake, i wouldn't want to have one either without her awake to be honest" i said.

"She'll wake up soon, i've only known her for a very little time but even i can tell that she won't want to but your baby at risk"

"Any reason you came" I asked curiously.

"Just to see if there was any progress" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well as you can see there is none" i said looking to Elena.

"You really need to sleep Damon" she said eyeing the bags below my eyes.

"Yeah and i will soon" i said aggravated that, that's anyone can say.

"I gotta go anyway, Emily needs me" she getting up and squeezing my arm as she walked out.

Once again i was left alone and all at once the tiredness hit making it hard for me to keep my eyes open.

"I guess i could go sleep for a couple of hours" i mumbled cupping Elena's hand in mine and closing my eyes. And in seconds i was asleep.

...

I was pulled from my sleep by the feel of someone squeezing my hand. I open my eyes and see the hand is Elena's. I look to her face and see her eye's beginning to flutter, like they do in the morning after a nights sleep.

Hope filled my body. "Come on 'Lena baby. Wake up" I pleaded squeezing her hand. As if the sound of my voice awakened something inside her, her eye's opened wide and i was met with beautiful brown eyes that i had lost myself in, in are very first meeting. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Oh god. Thank you" i called, kissing every each of her skin, before calling for the Nurse who quickly came rushing in.

"Oh gosh. I'll go get the doctor" she exclaimed rushing out the room.

"Damon" she whispered hoarsely, making me turn back to her instantly.

"Don't ever do that to me ever again" i whispered, and claimed her lips with my own.

A/N: hope you all like the chapter. The quote from the beginning is from one tree hills one and only Lucas , had to use it. Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter...hope its worth it :)

I own nothing.

Review :D x


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Oh gosh. I'll go get the doctor" she exclaimed rushing out the room.

"Damon" she whispered hoarsely, making me turn back to her instantly.

"Don't ever do that to me ever again" i whispered, and claimed her lips with my own.

Elena P.O.V

I kissed him back, feeling my heart rate pick and my breathing begin to become rapid, causing me to groan in pain as my breathing caused the wound in my stomach to be affected.

Damon pulled back from me swiftly looking me over with worry in his eyes.

"Oh god did i hurt you? Where does it hurt? God i shouldn't have kissed you-" he groaned on, but was cut of when i pulled him back down to kiss me passionatley, ignoring any pain, only feeling his kiss. His touch.

He pulled away a minute later cupping my cheeks and looking deeply into my eyes. "God you have no idea how good tit it, to see your eyes finally open" he cried, as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I was never going to leave you Damon" i said softly, stroking his hair. "I love you to much" i whispered.

"And i love you more than life itself. I honestly don't know how long i wold have lasted if you hadn't woke up" he confessed, shutting his eyes.

"But you didn't and never will" i replied stroking his eye lids, and they fluttered open, and i saw the piercing blue eyes that felt like i hadn't seen in weeks rather than days.

"Nothing is going to hurt you ever again. I mean that. Your safe now, both of you" he said placing is hand on my barley there bump.

"The baby's okay?" i said as i began to cry from happiness, at the fact my unborn child had already survived so much.

"The baby's perfectly fine. Infact the have never seen such a strong heartbeat, especially after tramatic events" he said happily wiping away my tears.

I looked down to my stomach and place my hand on top of Damon's and smiled brightly. Our moment was interupted by the Doctor rushing in.

"Miss Gilbert your awake. This is great news. I'm going to have to check all your vitals to make sure everything is okay, just basic procedure then i will leave you be. Oh and the hospital has informed your family" the Doctor said happily as he walked over with his stethoscope.

...

After my blood pressure being taken, heartbeat checked and every other procedure known to man, we were finally left alone, knowing that i was perfectly ok, except for the stitched up shoulder, head and stomach, oh and bandaged wrists.

"So fill me in on what i've missed?" i asked him as i looked down to our joined hands, which had been the sae since i had woken up.

"Nothing much to be honest. Klaus has been arrested for murder, attempted murder, rape, drug possesion...lets just say pretty much everything. Elijah is walking free and has left with Rebekah wanting to get back to there family. The two girls that we saved are perfectly fine and are safe and sound with their families. Katherine's fine. Everyones fine." he said simply.

"Wow" i whispered at the concept that we were actually free.

"I know baby" he said agreeing with me, stoking my cheek. I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes, i traced the crcles with my finger.

"You haven't been sleeping?" i questioned worried.

"Couldn't" he replied simply as if it was no big deal.

"You should have been looking after yourself, Damon" i said softly, worried for his wellbeing.

"And now i will, that your awake" he said with a tender voice looking deeply into my eyes. "I have a reason too" he smiled.

I smiled back tenderly and pecked his lips softly.

"OH MY GOD ELENA" Caroline came running in sobbing flinging her arms around my neck, jolsting my shoulder, causing me to groan in pain.

"I'm so sorry" she jumped back scared that she had seriously hurt me.

"Its fine. Still abit sore though you know it was only like...however many days ago i was getting stabbed by i physco" i joked.

"Its so good to see you awake" she cried as she hugged me gently this time.

"Is good to see you too Care" i said trying to hug her back with out moving my bad shoulder.

"Come on share Caroline. I wanna see my big sister" Jeremy booming voice called from behind her.

"Come here you fool" i said grabbing his hand.

"Its good to see you to sis" he smiled kissing my forhead. And that's how the next couple of hours went with the people i loved most. We had no worries whatsoever, just that we were finaly able to be a big hapypy family without any worries of being taken away fro each other.

...

2 weeks later

"Its so good to be home" i said happily as Damon helped through our front door and up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Tell me about it." he said as he placed me on our bed. I looked around the room to see it was now fully furnished and had all our belongings from New York.

"You know i told you to go home" i said pointedly.

"As if i'd come home with out you" he said as it was obvious, causing me to smile and pull him to me for a kiss.

My shoulder had almost healed already and i felt very little pain from it but certain activites had been ordered to be put on hold due to my abdomen wound, at least for another couple of weeks. My bump had grown drastically over the last couple of weeks, and now i was in serious need of new maternity clothes due to the ever growing baby bump.

"I can't believe the Doctor has prohibted you from sex" he pulled away slightly, pouting.

I chuckled at him and lay back on the bed, hand on my stomach.

"I'll make it up to you" i said winking.

"I like the sound of that" he said smirking and lay next to me joining me and placing his hand on my bump.

"Aslong as the little ones okay that's all that matters" he said and kissed my forhead. I felt flutter within my stomach and looked at Damon in awe.

"Did you feel that" i said estatically.

"Seems baby agrees with us" he said chuckling rubbing my bump.

"The docotr said that we could start feling him or her move around now" i grinned at him as i felt another flutter.

We just stared at each other incomplete contentment. Everything was perfect right now. Caroline was planning her wedding with just a month to go, Alaric, Jenna and the girls were doing perfectly fine. Even Katherin was staying arund for abit having repaired bridges with Damon and i felt no hate towards but compassion as when you go through what we went through together i guess you get a kind of instant bound.

"I Love You' i whispered, as i began to fall asleep.

"And i love you" he whispered back wrapping his arms around me and we both fell asleep.

...

The weeks past quickly Carolines wedding was here before we all new it and she was sressing as usual. She's decided to on a small wedding with closest friends and family, much to Carl Lockwoods protest, not wanting to but to much stress on my shoulders. Over the month that i had moved to Mystic Falls everything was going perfectly. Amy had had the baby the baby early and mcuh to my despair Caroline won the bet. Matt and Amy were now the proud parents of a bouncing baby girl called Phoebe.

Caroline had been extra stressed over the last month with the wedding and with me being out of action for 2 weeks of the planning she was almost impossible to be around for most of the guys. But finally when i was able to come of bed rest and was able resume ALL activities. We had everything planned out. She was getting married in the local church, the reception in the Grill. After hours and hours we finally found the perfect wedding dress for her and the bridemaids dresses that would look okay with on of the being pregnant (me). The wedding dress was perfect, it showcased her flawless figure with its sheath and fitted bodice, the sweetheart neckline showcased her cleavage, the bodice was covered in diamonds bringing out a sparkle in her eyes and it gathered at her left hip falling perfectly around her legs and with a long trian behind her. The bridemaid dresses were empire line white dresses with yellow ties under the bust, the style suites all of us and made it easy for me not to be uncomfortable with my bump.

The day was beautiful and just like Caroline, although it was small it was perfect for the both of them. The ceremony was amazing, seeing to of my closest friendst that were madly in love show that whilst they annonced their love for each other. But all through the ceremony i could barely keep my eyes from Damon, who was one of Tylers groomsmen along with Matt and Jeremy. Seein Caroline and Tyler tie the knot made me reliase that one day i'm going to have all of this alough we probably doing the opposite way round having a baby before we got married, it was still magaical to think that one day it will be me walking up the aisle with the man i love at the other end.

After some photo's we all made are way to celebrate the new Mr and Mrs Lockwood. Although it was the ceremony was smaller then Alaric and Jenna's the reception definetly made up for that with Tylers work collegues and Carolines, it was pretty damn packed. We made are way inside and spotted Stefan and Lexi across the grill, who hadn't been able to make it to the ceremony as they coudn't get a babysitter till later.

"Look how big you are" Lexi said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't remind me i still have months yet" i groaned as i sat down at the table as Damon left for the bar with Stefan.

"You never said how your Doctor appointment went the other day?" she questioned.

"Everything fine. We're keeping the sex a suprise but Damon seems to think its a boy as boys run in his family but i'm thinking Girl, girls run in my mums side but boys in my dads so i guess its fifty-fifty" i said as i patted my stomach to be greeted by a kick, the baby had been moving a lot more recently and was kicking.

"You never know, i mean look at me i had Lydia but followed by Harry and Corey so you never know" she said.

"I guess we'll find out in about another 17 weeks" i groaned at the thought of waiting that long to meet my baby.

"It'll fly by trust me and before you know it there running around like Harry" she said with a bittersweet smile on her face.

"They have to grow up some day Lex" i said squeezing her hand.

"I know" she chuckled. "So how's things at the new house, and you and Damon?" she questioned with a glimmer of something in her eyes.

"Fine. Perfect actually, although Damon's been acting strangley lately" i said sucipously.

"I'm sure that's gonna shange pretty soon" she said under her breath as Caroline came rushing over.

"Come on its time for speeches" she gushed dragging me towards the stage where everyone was going to make there speeches.

Best man first, then follwed by maid of honour. Being bothe me and Damon.

I saw Damon walk onto the stage whilst i grabbed i glass of orange juice.

"There are obviously two very important people here today, without whom very little of this would have been possible. And the great thing is that as the evening progresses, most of us will get to spend more and more time talking with them. So please join me in a very special toast – to the bar staff!" causing a laugh of to erupt amongst the crowd.

"Joking. I can already see Caroline giving me daggers. I met Tyler a couple of years ago when he came to work for my company, for aslong as i've known him he's always had eyes for on girl, Caroline. There quite a pair if you ask me, one of a kind, both of them of which can't keep there moths shut for there own good" he winked, making the people surrounding us chuckle. "But i'm glad i met Tyler, because if i'm honest if it wasn't for him i never would have met the woman of my dreams or rather never would have got her number so i could harrass her day and night to go out with me. I know its Carolines and Tylers day but they've given me permission so...what the hell. Elena Gilbert would you care to join me?" he questioned smirking at me, as i stood shocked in the middle of the crowd as everyone pushed me towards the crowd and onto the stage.

"Damon?" i whispered shocked as i made my way across the stage to where he was stood.

"We've been through a lot together, more then most couples but each time we make it through it and become stronger then ever. I love you so much, more than i've ever loved anyone in my entire life, you make me feel like a teenager all over again" He said making me blush, as he pulled a block box out of his pocket and droppe down to one knee, causing me to gasp and tears begin to well in my eyes as he grabbed hand.

"Elena Gilbert your the woman i want to spend the rest of my life with. Before you i never believed in love, but when you came along i came to believe so much more, you made me believe that anything is possible you taught me to love with all my being. My mother always taught both me and my brother to never give up hope, and when i did you came into my life bringing back that hope. Today my mother isn't here to watch both me and my brother grow up but i know she would be proud of us because we both have such amazing woman in our lives she would have loved you i know it. Both her and my father gave me something special, something that was to be given to the woman of my dreams, and that's you. Your the love of my life, my soulmate, bestfriend, lover and mother of my unborn child, Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he said passionatley as he revealed a silver ring with a single circular white diamond with two similar but slightly smaller sapphire diamonds. I stared at him in awe, shocked at the moment, only hours before i was thinking about marrying him and here he was annoncing his love in front of my family and friends on my best friends wedding day. My mind ran over all the things he said and i knew that everyhad come from the heart and it just made me love his that much more.

I could hear the crowd shouting and crying with happiness telling me to say yes and crying at the romantic scene in front of them.

"Y-es, of course i'll marry you.I love you so much" i cried as i wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up and pulled him in for a earth shattering kiss, never caring that it was in front a room full of people but getting lost in Damon. I heard everyone cheer at my acceptance of the propsal.

I pulle way reluctantly when i heard some coughing and blushed to see everyone still watching.

"I love you, soon to be Mrs Salvatore" he said pecking my lips again.

"And I love you Mr Salvatore" i said wanting nothing but to lock ourselves in our bedroom back at home and get lost each other.

I turned to the crowd. "Well i certainly wasn't expecting that" i laughed.

"Carline has been my best friend since were in diapers, all through high school we never left each others side, we told each other everything, especially boys. And when i lost my parents she was my rock along with my family and best friend Bonnie. We couldn't even leave each other when college came around and the we stuck together through yet another hard time for me. I honestly don't know where i would have been without her. She's one othe the strongest people i know. She's independant, funny, beautiful but most of all she's one of the bestest people you coukd have has a friend. Caroline Lockwood is an inspiring woman, who i know one day is going to inspire so many people, i mean if she hadn't convinced me to go on a date with this one, i never would have been as happy as i am now. Tyler your a very lucky man to have her on your arms, and you picked on of the most amazing people to be the mother of your future children, because one day she's gonn be the best mum and i already know she going to put every woman that is married to a man to shame because that's who Caroline is she doesn't do anything second best. Caroline your not just my best friend your my sister and always will be, I love you and thank you for making me a person that is only half has strong as you are but stronger than i'v ever been before" i said as tears began to fall down my cheeks, as she came onto the stage and hugged me as we both cried in each others arms.

"Can i have my wife back 'Lena" i heard Tyler whine.

"Way to ruin a moment Ty" i teased as i pulled back wiping my tears.

"Well i'm sure yoou fiance wants you all to himself and i most definetley want my beautiful wife to myself" he said as he kissed Caroline as we made our way of the stage.

"Yeah and you get her all to your self for two weeks whilst your on your honeymoon. And Damon will get his own show later so there fore i want to talk to my best friend and trust me you don't wanna argue with a pregnant woman you wouldn't want to make me cry now would you?" i said grinning as i saw he couldn't argue as i turned quickly to Damon giving him a kiss and a promise to have a night full of my thanking him and went of to catch up with my best friend catching Bonnie on the way.

We spent a good couple of hours catching up dancing and having some well neede girl time before Caroline went of ton her honeymoon and Bonnie back to work.

Before we knew it the night was over and Caroline and Tyler were going of on their honeymoon not before the throwing of the flowers and garter of course.

"Okay, girls get behind me" she squealed as she stood in front all of the women in the grill, choose not to be involves with being pregnant it probably wasn't a good idea.

"One. Two. Three" and the bouquet of flowers was thrown at the crowd of women jumping up and down, i saw it was going in one of Caroline collegues direction but Bonnie jumped up infront of the woman and claimed the bouquet, causing me to squeal for her as she hugged Caroline and made her way over two Jeremy who seemingly had caught the garter, sounded like another set of wedding bells to me i samiled happily and looked down to my engagment ring it was beautiful and what made it even better was that it was Damon's mothers ring that his father had given her and he had gven it to Damon as his mother had wished it go to her eldest son.

"Hey Beautiful" i heard him whisper in my ar as he wrapped his arm around me as we walked out of the grill to wave goodbye to the bride and groom.

"Hey handsome " i said as i looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand that was over my shoulder.

"You like it?" he questioned and looked to the ring on my finger.

"Of course i do you gave it me" i said sweetly and gave looked lovingly into his eyes, causing him to sweep mee into a kiss.

We were interupted by a call from my brother. "Come on guys i've already had to put up with one Pda. there's only so much i can take" he whined as he cam to stand next to us with Bonnie by his side.

"What and you think i didn't see you too sneaking off before" i said raising my eyebrow.

"Point taken" he said chuckling.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" Caroline said as she walked over just as the car pulled up.

"Its only two weeks you'll be back before you know it" i said as both myself and Bonnie pulled her into a hug.

"I'll text you like everyday" she promised.

"Just enjoy your honeymoon, Mrs Lockwood" Bonnie said as she pulled away ad moved back to Jeremy's side whispering something in his ear and the two rushed of quickly after Jeremy mumbled a quick congratulation.

"No one needs to ask what there up to" Caroline giggled causing me to groan.

"Well blondie have a good honeymoon and thanks for tonight" Damon said as he put his arm around my waist.

"Anytime if i see my best friend that happy" she said smiling at me.

"I knew you would have known about this" i accused.

"Of course i did it was at my wedding after all" she winked and went to join Tyler not before saying goodbye again and telling me she loved us.

"I can't wait to get married" i said excitedly to Damon as we walked towards the car.

"Me neither baby. I can't wait to call you Mrs Salvatore" he smiled as he opened the car door for me.

"And i can't wait to be Mrs Salvatore" i said tenderly as he joined me in the car.

"I think this calls for a celebration" he announced.

"And what kind of celebration are we talking about here" i said smirking as i placed my head on his shoulder as he began the drive towards home.

"Me, you minus the clothes" he grinned.

"Well i did promise" i replied simply.

"Well i better step on it then" he said hurriedly as he turned his attention to the road and we were home within 10 minutes.

He pulled from the car with very little effort and into bridal style causing me giggle.

Before i knew it we were in our bedroom and celebrating our engagement and promise to spend the rest of our lives together.

A/N: Hope you all like the chapter :D think one more chapter left and then this story is finished. Got ideas for a new story s will probably start writing that this week. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter it mean so much you don't even realise . Thank you.

Disclaimer i own nothing :(


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

4 months later

The months past by quickly, as did the due date for the baby. We'd decided on having the wedding after the baby was born not wanting to but any extra stress on myself or the baby. Before we knew it Damon's birthday had passed and we were saying goodbye to yet another year and welcoming a new year, a year full of happiness and the birth of our first child together. The baby was due 13th January, and already i was ready to pop.

"Damon" i groaned as i heard his phone going of next to him, having gotten hardly any sleep due to the baby moving around furiously and its head using my bladder as a cushion i was getting next to no sleep and we still had 10 days to go.

"Hmmm" he said tiredly as he woke from his deep sleep, having no trouble sleeping, but had stayed up the majority of the night with me.

"Phone" i said as i turned on my side trying to get a comfortable postion, with out crushing my enormous bump.

"Hello" i heard him ask gruffly, cranky from the lack of sleep.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be there ok" he replied shutting the phone of and getting uup out if bed.

"Who was it?"

"Alaric seems he's been called in for an emergency at school, some vandals or something and Jenna has an important appointment with her boss so they asked if we could babysit the twins" he said as he walked towards our bathroom which was on my side of the bedroom.

"Oh okay, i guess better shower" i groaned, the 6 month old twins were at the stage where they were putting everything they held into the mouths and were now able to sit up on the own.

"Aslong as i can join" he winked pulling me from the bed.

'Anything for yo my fiance" i said smiling at him tiredly as we went in to the bathroom and had a long shower taking the docotor's advice of trying to induce labour as Doctor Gray had said that i could have the baby any day because of my size.

...

An hour later we arrived at Jenna's as she was placing thee twins in the middle of the living room on their floor gyms which they kicked furiously and reached for the toys above their heads babbling away.

I had dressed quickly, wearing a white top which barely stretched over thehuge bump paire with a cream cardigan with a bow just above my bump, skinny jeans maternity of course and flats.

"Hey" i said tiredly as i sat on the sofa slowly lowering myself down.

"Someone looks like they've had no sleep" she said raising her eye brow as she placed Meredith back on the floor next to her sister.

"Seems baby doesn't want me to sleep, which means Daddy doesn't sleep" i chuckled as Damon came in sluggishly after talking to Alaric.

"I remember the days of not sleeping, although you seem to be handling alot better then i did, i was an emotional wreck"she chuckled as she placed some bottles on the kitchen counter full of baby milk.

"I'm to tired to be an emotional wreck but trust me if i had the energy i would be" i said as i felt a kick from the baby and patted the spot which had just been kicked.

"You sure your ok looking after them i could call Jeremy or someone else" she said eyeing me as if i was about to drop of to sleep.

"I need all the practice i can get. And so does he" i said pointing to Damon who was already going off to sleep next to me.

"Aslong as your sure. Everything in the kitchen you have my number so if you need me then call" she said as she blew kisses at the girls and walked out the door leaving me alone with the twins and a sleeping Damon.

"Come on Mr if i have to stay awake so do you" i said sighing as i patted his cheek.

"But i'm so tired"he groaned opening his eyes to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah well i can't even bend down never mind sooth to screaming girls" i said as Miranda started to whimper on the floor, whilst Meredith was busy sucking on a toy.

He huffed as he got up and picked Miranda up to go feed her, her bottle. Leaving me alone with a quiet Meredith. I sat peacefully on the sofa shutting my eyes and enjoying the first but of comfort i'd had in weeks, no back pain and kicks frkm the baby. I felt myself dozing off.

...

"Elena" i heard a deep velvet voice whisper, causing me to wake from my sleep.

"Hmmm...yes?" i asked opening my eyes to see him holding a sleeping Miranda.

"I'm just gonna go take her to her crib you ok with Meredith"he asked, looking to the baby still playing on the floor gym.

"Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry"i said smiling at the sight of him with the child in his arms.

"Ok, I'll be 2 minutes tops" he said rushing upstairs with the sleeping child and to her nursery.

But as soon as he left Meredith began whimpering on the floor, which started to gerlt louder as each second past. I got up of of the chair as fast i could and went over to the now screaming child.

"Hey, shhh baby, your sisters sleeping"i said in a soothing voice bending down slowly, which turned out to be difficult with a huge bump in the way, but eventually i managed to pick up g

the screaming baby, but felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, which quickly left as fast as it had appeared. As soon as Meredith was in my arms she quieted down but began to furiosly suck and chew on her fist.

"Looks like feeding time"i said as i waddled over to the kitchen and grabbed on of the bottles that Damon has heated up before taking Miranda upstairs.

As soon as she had the bottle between her lips shebegan to suckle as if she hadn't been fed before.

"Looks like someones hungry"i said smiling down to the almost empty bottle.

I heard the door shut up above then the sound of boots walking down the stairs. I knew he wasn't going to be happy that i had gone to see to Meredith on my own, as the docotors orders had been no lifting whatsoever as it could cause distress on the baby.

"What you doing up?" as he looked to me and the now full baby.

"She was screaming i couldn't just leave her" i said warily as i placed the bottle on the side and passed her over to him to be burped.

"The doctor told you no lifting 'Lena" he groaned.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine, not in labour so don't worry" i said hoping to convince him trying to forget about the sharp pain i felt before.

"Just don't do it again, i don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby." he said looking me deep in the eyes.

"Ok. I promise. Now can you help me sit down my back hurts" i pouted, causing him to chuckle as he supported me as i sat on chair, and he sat next to me with Meredith in his arms who was fingering his grey shirt.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, which he grabbed quickly and answered. I zoned out whilst he spoke, thinking about the baby, Damon, and just life in genral which if i was honest was pretty great, if i looked back to year ago and someone told me i'd be pregnant, engaged and completley free from my past i would have probaby laughed in tgeir face telling them they were ridiclous, but now not so much i had it all everything i wanted. I had security for my future with the man i love and our unborn child, i had the best family anyone could and friend which were basically extended family. I was brought out of my thought by Damon saying by to the person on the phone.

"Jenna called a friend to look after the girls, turns out she feels guilty for making you look after them" he chuckled, i shook my head but was glad to be able to hopefully get home ang have a nice hot bath and hopefully get some sleep.

There was a knock at the door just as i was about to ask Damon to help me up needing the bathroom.

"Looks like there here already" he said getting up with a now sleeping Meredith, and pulled me up as well sensing i needed the bathroom. Luckily there was one downstairs, knowing i wasn't going to be able to get up them with out a struggle.

After doing what was needed i washed by hands and made my out the room, when i felt another sharp pain in abdomed, causing me to gasp out loud and try and breath through the pain.

"You ok?" said Damon beside me having heard my gasp.

"Yeah i'm fine just baby kicked pretty hard" i said, not actually sure whether it was or not.

He eyed me sucipously, but just smiled at him and walked past him to grab my coat. I saw Kelly Donovan sat on the sofa with her husband.

"Hey, Kelly, Dean" i said as Damon helped me into my coat.

"God, aren't you big" she gasped as she got up to hug me.

"Yep, and can't wait to have my figure back" i said as i hugged her back.

"You'll have it back any day, trust me there can't be long left" she said eyeing me.

"Fingers crossed. Anyways how does it feel to be a Grandma not seen you since before Amy found out she was pregnant with Phoebe" i asked as i felt Damon grab my hand.

"Well i was kinda hoping Matt would wait another 10 years, or at least until i was more of a grandma age but lucky me, but if i do say so myself she is the cutest baby i have ever seen and already had us all wrapped around her little finger" she said glowing with happiness.

"Yeah but she has those to up all night. Anyway my hot bath is calling and a foot massage from this wonderful man so i'll see you soon Grandma" i said as we said our goodbyes and left them with the twins.

" So i hear i'm giving you massage" he said smirking as he helped me into the car.

"Yeah whilst i eat plenty of the meal you are going to make us and your going to hold me whilst we warch a film together and afterwards join me in a nice hot bath" i said grinning at him.

" It sounds like a perfect night to me" he said leaning over a kissing me on the lips.

" Any night when i'm with you is a perfect night" i said stroking his cheek.

"I love you" he said his eyes burning with emotion.

"I love you too" i said grabbing his hand as our baby began to kick.

" Seems like baby agrees" he ssid chuckling and turned back to the wheel and began tge drive home.

...

The drive home was quick and i couldn't wait to get in and just relax for the rest of the day and hopefully not recieve any more of the fast approaching pain.

We made our way up to the door and Damon opened the door for us leading us to the living room doorthat was closed.

"Me and baby are hung-" i was cut if by the big call from the now lighten living room, which was covered in ballons and banners and filled with all the people i loved.

"Suprise" they all shouted

My shock was quickly followed by another shooting pain, causing me to gasp in pain which luckily no one noticed as pain.

Caroline was first to hug me ushering me over to the sofa in front of a pile of presents.

"Guys you shouldn't have" i said as i moved slowly and painfully to the chair hoping no one noticed, as i knew i had gone pale as i felt the colour drain from my face still feeling some after effects from the pain.

"Of course we do i want my future niece or nephew to have the best" Caroline said as everyone agreed.

I saw Jenna and Alaric were here, obviously they had been the cover to get me out the house.

"I knew something was going on when Jenna asked me to babysit" i said eyeing her as she just chuckled and shrugged her shoulder.

I watched as everyone gathered around me on the sofa with Damon who was grinning next to me having foolen me the whole day.

We spent the next half hour opening presents from everyone.

Caroline and Tyler had gotten us lots if baby clothes both female and male and picture books for when the baby was born. Jeremy and Bonnie had gotten me some photo albums already full of picture of when we were kids and leaving plenty of room to add more, leaving me crying. Jenna and Alaric had got us a baby swing, and an expensive one by the look of it. Lexi and Stefan had got us some of the latest baby toys and soothers which would help the baby sleep. And Matt and Amy had gotten us lots of needed items like diapers, bottles,pacifiers and soft toys.

"Well i think we have enough clothes to last us for about 5 year" i laughed.

"Trust me you barely have enough for 4 months"Amy said as she put Phoebe in her car seat.

"Damon" i called, he had been off talking to the guys leaving the girls to gossip.

"Bathroom break?" he asked as i shook my head smiling as he helped me up.

I made my way out of the room and towards my office bathroom, but found it occupied so decided to head upstairs to my bathroom in our bedroom. I made my way up the stairs slowly feeling the beginning of the pain that had progressively got closer worse over the whole day.

I doubled over on the top of the stairs gasping in pain, breathing in and out slowly wincing in pain as it slowly began to fade, making it possible to stand back up striaght and made my way to the bathroom quickly doing what was necessary, and moved sluggishly down tge stairs only to be met with another pain making me fall back onto the stairs gasping in pain,the pain was on going causing me to moan loudly in pain.

"Damon"i called voice etched with pain, not being able to move.

"Elena, you ok" i heard a gentle voice and looked up to find Matt at the bottom of the stairs looking at me worriedly.

"Can you get Daa-" i was about to complete the sentence but was met with samepain causing me to cry out in pain instead causing Matt to rush of in the living room and back seconds later with a worried looking Damon and Caroline.

"'Lena"he exclaimed seeing me gasping in pain on the stairs.

"The baby-" i gasped as he helped me up, placing his arms around my back and pulled me up only to be met with a gush of water between my legs.

"The baby's coming" Caroline squealed, having seen the eruption of water from between my legs as my waters broke.

"Damon it hurts" i whimpered as another pain shot through my lower body causing me to gasp again in pain and pant breathlessly.

"Get everyone to meet us at the hospital it looks like were welcoming a new family member" he said to Caroline as he swept me into his arms ignoring my wet trousers and ran to his car placing me in the front seat as he got in next to me.

"Already getting us all running after it. It's a true Salvatore" he chuckled as he sped to the hospital.

..

A/N: So i lied there's gonna be a couple more chapters couldn't resist. Hope you like it there gonna be very lighthearted, baby orientated and of course their wedding day.

Thank you for the reviews. Review and let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**"Get everyone to meet us at the hospital it looks like were welcoming a new family member" he said to Caroline as he swept me into his arms ignoring my wet trousers and ran to his car placing me in the front seat as he got in next to me.**

**"Already getting us all running after it. ****It's**** a true Salvatore" he chuckled as he sped to the hospital.**

Elena P.O.V

"I can't do this" I panted as I grasped Damon's hand as I felt another contraction; we'd been at the hospital the last couple of hours and still no baby.

"I don't think my hand can" he grimaced as he flexed the hand I had just been squeezing.

"Try having a baby, then you'll know pain" I said as I fell back on to the bed.

"Shame I'm a man isn't it" he said smirking at me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ughhh...yo-" I was cut off by yet another contraction, except this time it was a lot stronger than any others and had the urge to just push to get this over with, I was seriously considering getting some drugs and totally sacking my original birthing plan.

"N-nurs-se..." I got out to Damon as the contraction continued.

"I'm on it" he said and practically ran out the room and returned quickly with a nurse and my worried best friend, Caroline.

"We can hear you all the way from the waiting room" she teased as she pulled my long hair into a bun on the top of my head as the nurses checked everything out.

"I feel like I'm being ripped in two" I said between clenched teeth as I gripped onto Damon's hand again.

"And I feel like I'm going to have no usage in my arm" I heard Damon say.

I was about to basically throttle him, when I was interrupted by the nurse.

"Looks like baby Salvatore are ready to make an appearance" she informed me in a happy voice.

"B-but I'm not ready" I said in a frightened voice, only just hitting me that I was going to be a mother.

"Well this baby is, so when I tell you to push Elena you gotta push, ok?" the nurse said in a professional but friendly voice.

"What if I can't protect them, at least inside me I know their safe" I whimpered.

"Elena, look at me you're going to be an amazing mother, and you're not going to be alone this kid is going to have its Auntie Caroline and all its other aunts and uncles there to protect them. And most of all you have Damon do you honestly think he's gonna let anything happen to either of you?" Caroline said and I looked to Damon and saw nothing but love and devotion in his eyes, and I knew right in that second that no matter where we were, as long as we were together no could hurt us.

"Elena you gotta push in...One...Two...Three" the nurse said, pulling me out of my thought and with all my energy I pushed as hard as I could, using all my energy and clenched down on too Damon's hand and heard Caroline telling me how good I was doing.

"You can gave a quick rest. You're doing great, Elena I can already see the head, just one more push and your baby will be here" the nurse informed me as she waited for the next contraction. I was already exhausted and the only thing egging me on was the fact that soon I was going to have my baby in my arms.

"Push now Elena" the nurse told me, and again I was met with the same pain and pushed as hard as I could, until I was told to stop.

"Ok, one more push" the nurse informed.

"You said that last time" I said weakly as I fell back onto the bed.

"I know, but one more I promise and your baby will be in your arms"

"I'm just so tired" I said in an exhausted voice.

"I know you honey, but this baby is half way out" the nurse said then turned to Damon.

"You might have to support her back, the baby will be here quicker if she's not lay down" the nurse said.

"Ok" I heard him say.

"Caroline you should probably help too"

"Elena, in three I want you to push as hard as you can" the nurse said.

I nodded my head as I felt Damon lift my back and hold my hand whilst he whispered in my ear and supported my back and I felt Caroline doing the same on my other side.

"One...two...three...now Elena"

And again I pushed as hard as I could clenching both Damon's and Caroline's hands, almost thirty seconds later I felt the pressure leave my body and I was met with the cry of my baby, our baby. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I saw my baby and heard their cry it was the single most happiest moment in my life.

"You did some good, I love you" I heard Damon whisper and pull me in for a kiss.

" Congratulations Mommy and Daddy, met your son" the nurse handed my baby boy over to me and placed him in my arms, i looked into his face and was met with the same blue eyes that gave me him.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone" Caroline informed and left myself and Damon alone with our baby boy.

Damon P.O.V

It was the happiest moment of my life when i heard the cry of our baby boy. And as i looked at the two people that were my whole world i knew i would never change any of my past, my past was what lead me to the woman of my dreams.

I held now Noah Grayson Salvatore in my arms as his mother slept. Everyone was still awaiting to meet the new addition to the family, but being selfish I wanted to have a moment alone with my newborn child and soon to be wife.

"You know I love you so much, little guy" I whispered down to the wide awake baby who stared at me in wonder.

"I'll protect you and Mommy no matter what, and when you're older you'll do the same to the girl of your dreams. But you're a Salvatore so you could have any girl you want, they'll be throwing themselves at you, and with just a smoldering look you'll have panties dropping"

"Teaching our son your bad habits already" I heard the teasing voice of my fiancée.

"Well I do recall you love my bad habits" I said smirking as I got up and placed the now fussing child on to his mother's chest so she could him.

"Seems he likes boobs just as much as you" she smiled as the baby suckled furiously.

"Well I am his father" I smiled as I sat back down.

"As if we couldn't tell he already looks just like you and he's barely 3 hours old" she laughed.

"He has your lips" I smiled as I placed a kiss on to her lips.

"He has your, eyes, nose, hair no doubt charm" she smiled.

"Admitting I'm charming? "I asked teasing her.

"Would I be marrying otherwise?" she questioned.

"Marrying me just for my charm I'm hurt" I said in fake seriousness.

"No for your modesty or should I say lack of" she joked, as she burped Noah.

"And here's me think your marrying me because you love me"

"I love you, Mr. Salvatore" she said as she handed the now sleeping Noah back to me.

"And I love you soon to be Mrs. Salvatore" I said kissing her lightly. "You get some sleep now, so we can take Noah home" I said as I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Where you going?" she questioned in a tired voice.

"I thought I'd put them out of their misery and let them meet the little guy" I smiled as I watched her nod her head and fall to sleep quickly.

"Come on, ready to meet the family" I smiled down to the now awake baby.

I walked to waiting room where everyone was. Everyone being my brother, father, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna, and Alaric.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Noah Grayson Salvatore" I smiled as everyone stood up and all the women came to gush over him, i handed him to Caroline and walked to go speak to Alaric, Stefan and my father.

"So how does it feel to be a dad" Alaric questioned patting me on my back.

"Pretty awesome if i'm honest"

"Well he's already a hit with the ladies" Stefan chuckled as he pointed the group of women gushing over him.

"What did you expect he is my son" i smirked.

"Damon can i talk yo you in private" i heard my father ask.

"Ummm...sure" i said raising my brow and walked over to Caroline to check she was ok with Noah.

I walked out of the room and met my father outside.

"So, what's up?" i questioned.

"I've got something that your mother wanted me to give to you" he said as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it and found the locket that my mother had worn when i was a child.

"She made me promise that i would give you this when i knew you had found the women you were going to spend the rest of your life with. I had given it her when she found out she was pregnant with you and i thought it only right you give it to Elena now that she has given you your son".

I stared down at the silver locket, which used to contain an image of myself and my father.

I turned it round and noticed tge inscription._I Love you. Forever and always._

"Dad,i-i don't know what say" i said shocked that he was giving me his most prized possesion from my mother.

"Don't say anything, i just hope one day you will never have to through what i went through and one day you will although me to get to know my grandson, and daughter in law" he said smiling and walked away

"Thank you" i whispered as he walked away and left the hospital, i knew i had forgiven in and i was going to let him get to know my family, but first i was going to go check my family was ok.

...

Elena was released early the next morning, after checking both her and Noah were perfectly healthy, which they were, thankfully. I walked into the room carseat ready for Noah, as Caroline had brought it along with some clothes for Elena and something for Noah.

"You ready to go?" i asked as she pulled my an old hoody of mine over her body.

"Yeah, i've just fed him, cause he started to fuss. I can't wait to get home" she huffed out picking up Noah from the crib, as i placed the car seat on the bed for her to buckle him in.

"He's a growing boy" i said smiling at our sleeping soon.

"He's a less than 12 hours old, he isn't growing yet" she said as she re-checked the buckle and bent down to get her birthing bag as i picked up the seat with him in.

..

We arrived home swiftly and got Noah settled into his basket down stairs, which could be moved around, as Elena had insisted that we have him with us in our room over the first few months or so.

"Want me to run you a bath" i said as i saw he lay on the sofa with Noah lay across her breasts and stomach, sleeping soundly.

"Please, you know there's gonna be no action till the Doctor says its possible" she said smiling stroking are sons back as he slept.

"I know guess i'm going to have to turn to my right hand" i joked, causing her to laugh.

"I'm sure you can last a couple of weeks" she laughed as i left the room to run her a bath.

...

2 weeks later.

Elena P.O.V

"Gosh he's the cutest baby i've ever seen" Caroline gushed as she held Noah in her arms. Tyler was beside her on some game with Damon, they had both come round to see Noah, not having seen him since he was born as we'd been to exhausted to leave the house other than for groceries or check ups.

"You can have him if you want i've not had hardly any sleep over the last two weeks, neither of us have" i said tiredly as Noah stayed quiet in Caroline's arms "I think this is the quietest he's been since he was born"

"Still the cutest kid ever, i'm proud to be his aunt" she smiled as she placed a kiss upon his forhead.

"Speaking of there's something i want to ask you. I want to be sure that if one day something was to happen to me and Damon-" she was about t cut me of but i put my hand up to stop her."No i have to say this, i have to be sure. I could never trust him with anyone other than you. You've been through so much with me, you were their whenn my parents died and with the whole situation with Klaus. Both of you have" i said looking to Tyler as well as he stopped playing the game with Damon and they both listened in.

"We both agreed with this, and knew there was no better two people then you too. We want you to be his god parents, officially" i smiled at Damon as he placed his arm around my waist. My body was still slightly swollen from the pregnancy, but luckily i hadn't gained all that much wait from the pregnancy so my orginal physique was returned rather swiftly.

"You serious?" Tyler questioned, shocked look on his face as he looked to his wife, who was crying at the gesture.

"Of course we'll be his god parents" she exclaimed squealing, causing Noah to fuss slightly in her arms but to call down quickly after she soothed him.

"Good, now that we've got that settled i think someone needs to be fed before they begin to scream the house down" i said smiling down to the little boy in Carolines arms who was beginning to fidget in her arms indicating that he was getting hungry.

I stood up a picked Noah up from her arms and went in to the study to feed him.

He fed quickly and burped relatively quickly and a sat down with him as he fell to sleep in my arms.

"My precious little boy" i said smiling down at him as his eyes flickered shut. I kissed his forhead and hugged him to m chest gently careful not to jolt him.

My mind flashed across the last two weeks although exhausting they were easily the best of my life. I wouldn't change a moment.

...

2 weeks later

We'd gotten into a routine relativly quickly after the first couple of weeks. Damon was working at home for his business not wanting to miss a second of Noah growing up. He was already getting bigger and his eyes seemed to get brighter as every day passed. He was now a month old and was constantly making cooing sounds and gargling.

I lay on mine and Damons bed with him in my arms talking away to him, showing him the small monkey teddy he had already become attached to that Jeremy had bought him, and he held my gaze curiously making nosies trying to interact, it was probably the single most cutest thing ever if i was perfectly honest. He grasped my finger and looked around for his father now doubt.

"Where are my two favorite people?" i heard my fiancee's voice calling as he made the way into the room.

"Ah there they are" he smiled as he slipped his jacket and shoes of and joined us on the bed leaving Noah in between us. He became instantly more alert having recognized his voice.

"Already a daddy's boy" i laughed as he tried to communicate with Damon as he talked to him. "So how was your 'erand'" i asked, empazising erand.

"It was fine, so considering it Valentines day tomorrow, i asked Caroline to look after their God son whilst i take my fiancee out for this first time in a month" he grinned at me, as he stroked my cheek.

"I don't know, it'll be are first time away from him..." i said unsure being the an over protective mom.

"Come on Caroline and Tyler can manage him for a couple of ours, i want t enjoy the company of my future wife. Which reminds me how did the doctors appointment go" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me, knowing to day was the day the Doctor was going to give me permission to resume all activities.

"Perfectly, you'll be happy to know. And i guess, i just feel over protective, silly i know" i smiled down at the know sleeping baby.

"I wouldn't let Caroline and Tyler look after him if they weren't trust worthy, besides there gonna need all the practice they need, i mean after all its only a matter of time before we here the patter of little Lockwoods" he smiled as he picked Noah up and placed him in his basket next to the bed and tucked him in and quickly joined me back on our bed.

"True. Any specfic requirments for tomorrow?" i asked curious to what he had planned, i had the feeling his errand today was something to do with Valentines day.

"Be ready by 7pm sharp, i have some last minute errands to do tomorrow" he said striping his shirt and pants of leaving him only in his boxers.

"You've had a lot of errands recently, gonna give me a clue to what they are" i asked curiously.

"Its a suprise" he said simply.

"Hmmm, you know i'm not one for suprises" i said as i pulled myself up to straddle his waist.

"You'll like this one, i promise" he said and captured my lips with his, after a couple of minutes of heated kisses he pulled away, causing me to pout.

"Trust me i want to take advantage of the fact that you've gotten the all clear, but i want to make it special." he said as he stroked my cheek.

"If your sure" i said laying beside him and placing my head on his chest. "Oh, Carolines been nagging me she wants us to set a date for the wedding" i said rolling my eyes.

"Any ideas on when" he asked.

"I was thinking March" i said to him.

"March isn't that a bit short notice to plan a wedding" he questioned.

"I'd marry you tomorrow, but i know Caroline would kill me. Besides i have New yorks best event planner as my best friend i think she can get a wedding organzied in a few weeks" i smiled at him.

"Aslong as your walking down some sort of aisle, i'm happy and alsong as the end event is that your my wife then i'm the happiest man alive" He said placing a kiss on my head. "But what date were you thinking i need to give Stefan enough time to write his best mans speech" he smiled, and i knew he was smiling cause he had his brother back.

"16th march" i said smiling, remembering the date last year, being the first time Damon and i had really confessed are feeling to each other, on the bachlor and bachelorette party for Alaric and Jenna.

"Good date to pick" he said smiling and closed his arms around my waist and we fell into a deep sleep.

...

"Care, everything i wear make me look like im still pregnant" i whined as i removed yet another dress.

"Honey, you don't even look like you've had a kid" she said look at my almost flat stomach, having basically lost all the baby weight. "If anything you look hotter, i mean your boobs are huge and you have those killer curves going on thatt are pratically screaming jump me" she said to me.

"I still have nothing to wear its are first Valentines together and i don't feel sexy at all-" i said as i was cut of my the whimper of my son in his basket. "And know i have to feed Noah before he screams the house down, will you please try and find somethng before i have a nervous break down" i pleaded as i picked Noah up and went and sat in the nursery to feed him.

After a good 5-10 minutes of winding him i finally returned to the room, to find about 5 different dresses on the bed, and also i bad that wasn't there before.

"What's this?" i asked as i handed her Noah whilst i went to investigate the bag, which had to my suprise sexy lingrie.

"A gift. I know the Doctor give you th clear so i thought i'd get you a little something to suprise Damon with" she said winking at me as i pulled out the the black and blue lace bra and underwear.

"Care"i blushed, not only because of the inderwear but also because she knew Damon's preferences.

"You don't have to thank me, i just hope he keeps you out long enough so i can spend time with my god son" she said smiling at Noah in her arms.

...

7pm arrived quickly and after hours i finally decided on a dress. I decided on an asymmetrical blue knee length dress that enhanced my curves and made my boobs stand out, paired with black heels and a black cardigan.

"I've filled his bottles and there in the fridge. Ring me if there are any problems. I mean any ok" i said as i handed him to Caroline as i kissed his forhead and said my goodbye already missing him.

"Elena we'll be fine" Caroline said sighing as i had repeated the same thing about 5 times already.

"Ok, ok" i said putting my hands up and waving goodbye to Noah as Damon pulled up in his car having been out the majority of the day and got ready at hs brothers house.

"We'd better go before i change my mind" i warned as he opened my side of the car and then got in his side.

"First, blindfold on" he said bringing out on of his ties from his pocket.

"Seriously your gonna make me where a blindfold" i said giving him a serious look.

"Yeah wouldn't want you to ruin your suprise" he said wiggling his eyebrows as he placed it round my eyes.

"This better be good" i smiled as he stroked my face.

"Oh by the way you look absolutley beautiful" he whispered in my ear and began his drive to are mysterios location.

a/n: Finally i've updated i know its been awhile sorry. Been majorly busy and shocked as a greatwriter of this site had to take her stories of becuase she was getting so much abuse, its horrible when someone buts there time and effort into writing something and gets horrible comments back which aren't needed at all. Anyway enough of my rant. I'll update asap. \\Review. Review. Review.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**"Seriously you're going to make me where a blindfold" i said giving him a serious look.**

**"Yeah wouldn't want you to ruin your surprise" he said wiggling his eyebrows as he placed it round my eyes.**

**"This better be good" i smiled as he stroked my face.**

**"Oh by the way you look absolutely beautiful" he whispered in my ear and began his drive to are mysterious location.**

I drummed my finger impatiently on the top of my thighs, getting fed up of waiting to arrive at the surprise 'destination' that Damon had been spending all his spare time on for the last couple of weeks.

"Are we there yet" I whined to him, hearing him chuckle.

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait" He reassured me.

"It better be, you know I don't like surprises" I said pouting my lips, causing him to chuckle at me.

"You really shouldn't pout, you know what it does to me" He warned squeezing the top of my thigh.

I giggle as his hand sneaks up my leg and i smack his hand away.

"You know if you get to you mystery location quicker you can have me all to yourself" I whisper in my best seductive tone.

"Well I guess I better hurry then" he said excitedly and I felt the car move faster.

After 10 long minutes of driving I felt the car finally come to a stop and being put in to park.

"We're here" he whispered getting out of the car to come and help me out of my side.

"Well let's go, let's go" I said excitedly as he stands next to me after helping out of the car.

"For someone who doesn't like surprises you seem pretty excited to me" he teased grabbing my hand and leading me forward.

"Well considering how long I've been sat in that car, wondering what you have planned I think I have a right to be excited" I smiled.

"Are you ready" I heard him whisper nervously.

"Hey whatever it is, I'll love it, I love everything you do" I reassure him smiling.

He takes a deep breath then takes the blindfold from my eyes, at first I'm slightly dazed and then gasp seeing all my friends and family in front of me smiling, I see an alter at the end of a long aisle, made from flower petals in the local park.

"W-wh-hats this" I ask confused.

"Marry me" he whispers, and then it clicks in my head, this is what he's been planning, he's planning are wedding, something he knows is me, something I'll remember always.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you. You wonderful, wonderful man" I said smiling brightly causing him to sweep me in to his arms and kiss me passionately.

"You better go change then" he said smiling then walked away to take Noah from Caroline's arms as she ran towards me a dress bag in hand, flowers, and shoes.

"How did I not know he was planning this" I exclaim as she drags me to the parks building to change in to the dress.

"Because we're just that good" Caroline squeals helping me strip out of my dress and into the breath taking, simple knee length strapless white dress with a band of diamantes around the waist, paired with open toe heels and a bouquet of white roses.

"This is beautiful Caroline, it even hides the baby weight" I beamed at her.

"There is no baby weight to hide" she scolds.

"I can't believe he's done all this" I said getting teary eyed at everything the man I love has done for me in just the short space of time we've known each other, not talking about the surprise wedding but also the saving me.

"You know I can't even take any responsibility for any of it, it was all Damon he knew exactly what you'd want all I did was help set everything up and keep you from getting suspicious, you really picked a good guy 'Lena" she smiled at me.

"I didn't pick him, we were just destined to be together" I smiled wiping my tears away as Jeremy walked in the room.

"How'd you feel about giving me away?" I smiled at my little brother.

"I'd be honored" he grinned at me a pulled me in to a hug.

"But I have to give you something first, call it your something old" he said and pulled out a bracelet that I remember my mother wearing when I was younger. "As I'm sure you'd remember this is the bracelet that dad gave mum when they got married, and Jenna told me that Mum had always planned on handing it down to her daughter, so here it is, think of it as them both being with you always and know that you're a mum you can pass it down to your kids when its the right time" he smiled as tears seeped down my cheeks and I pulled him in for another hug.

"How did you get all wise, I thought it was the older sibling that was supposed to be the wise one" I teased pulling away from him.

"You know I'm the one with the brains and beauty" he joked, causing me to giggle.

"Come on lets go get me married" I exclaimed, linking my arm in his.

"Wait wait, I have something new you don't want to break wedding tradition, you have something old now you need something new and something blue" Caroline said pointedly at my bracelet.

"I have something new and blue if you think about my underwear" I said blushing instantly that I had just said that in front of my brother.

"And I really didn't need to know that I'll be outside waiting" he said rushing out quickly.

"I have a garter, it's both new and blue" she grinned and then bent down lifted my leg placing at the top of my leg, causing me to blush, it's a good job we're best friends.

"All done, let's go" she said rushing me forward and outside where I was welcomed with the sound of violins and the quiet whispers of my closest friends and family. I linked arms with Jeremy and stood at the end of the short aisle.

I smiled seeing the back of Damon's head as he stood next to his brother and best friend and I saw Noah in the arms of Jenna next to Alaric.

I walked gracefully down the make shift aisle of petals, towards my life, my heart and my soul, knowing this was the start of our beautiful journey.

As we reached the alter I met Damon's eyes and was instantly overwhelmed with both love and joy. Both Caroline and Jeremy stood behind me after Jeremy had placed my hand in Damon's, saying without words that he accepted us and he knew that we belonged together.

"I Love You" I mouthed to him and he repeated the same, and the ceremony begun.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Elena and Damon in marriage…" after those few words everything was blocked out the I heard no words and I only responded when necessary other than that I was completely lost in all that was Damon.

"On to the vows, Damon has prepared his own Vows to be said"

"Well, where can I begin with Elena, we've had so many ups and downs in are relationship and twists and turns that came unexpectedly, but if I'm honest I never would change any of it. I wouldn't change the fact that I practically had to stalk you just to get a date, I wouldn't change all the scares we had I most certainly wouldn't change our son. Elena you opened my eyes to a whole new reality one that I thought I'd never have again, all you had to do was give me one look and everything I thought I knew about myself was instantly erased and I felt feelings within me I never felt before, I felt love true love from the moment I looked into your eyes and once I saw what a stubborn, feisty, and truly beautiful person you were, even within the first 10 minutes of meeting you I knew you were the one for me, as you mended me with just your smile, your laugh and just being yourself. I promise to give you a life of happiness, joy, passion and believe in you for everything you are and do. I can't wait to raise our children together, and I look forward to a lifetime of memories, as you Elena are my one and only true love, you consume me like no one else can and ever will. You are what makes me the better person and make me the person I always wanted to be, I only hope to raise our children to be just like you as there is no one quite like you. I love you forever and always" he finished his beautiful speech squeezing my hands in his, and giving me his beautiful and dashing smile.

"Elena, its your turn for your vows, we have traditional-" I cut of the woman making a wedding official.

"I'd like to say my own" I reply tearfully and jumped straight in to my vows.

"I have nothing prepared guys so just bear with me. Damon there are no words to describe the amount of love I feel for you, you're the man that saved me from my own past and most importantly from myself. After years of staying locked up in myself not really letting anyone in, you broke those walls down with that smirk of yours and I knew in that moment you were going to be a piece of work and you were the start of a beautiful journey, our journey. I thank the lord that you were so persistent as otherwise I don't know where I'd be right know" I broke as tears streamed down my face and a stared around at my family. Jenna sat with Noah in her arms and Alaric with his arm wrapped round them as Jenna start to cry, I looked to Jeremy who smiled knowing the heartbreak I was talking about, and to my best friends Caroline and Bonnie. "Although I have this big support system I honestly don't believe I would have survived much longer without you. You were my own personal savior, ironic considering what your last name means. You gave me and are giving me this beautiful life, you gave me our son, and hopefully many more children in the future. That's the one thing you gave me- a future full of nothing but happiness and love, something I never could have asked for, I know that my parents would be so proud and would love the man you are, this is all they could have wished for, a man that would sacrifice himself to keep me safe, but I'd do exactly the same for you if it came down to it I will always choose you. You Damon Salvatore are one of a kind and I'm glad your all mine, and most of all I'm glad I'm becoming Mrs. Salvatore as there is no one else I would rather belong to. We don't just have love, we have a connection that runs so deep nothing can separate us, and we're what little girls dream about when there little. Your my happily ever after, and I'm never letting you go because we have so much together and so much more to come. There is only ever going to be one in my life and that is you. I Love you and always will no matter the circumstances you're my true soul mate and I will never leave your side" I finished smiling gleefully at him.

After our heartfelt vows, the ceremony continued and before I knew it I was officially Mrs. Elena Salvatore, and it all felt like a dream.

"You may kiss the bride" and after those words were spoken I was swept in to a all soul consuming kiss, and I heard the cheer of our family and friends. I lifted my hands behind his neck and continued kissing him getting lost in all that was Damon Salvatore, my beloved husband.

"Oh get a room" I heard the shout from Tyler no doubt.

"Oh believe me we will "Damon whispered to me as he pulled away from me and turned to the crowd of our loved ones arm around my waist.

"Come on Mrs Salvatore, I believe it's time to go and make up for a months' worth of not having you all to myself" he whispered in my ear as we were congratulated.

"Don't think you're running of yet, I believe it's time to party" Caroline exclaimed, causing me to pout.

"Oh Elena you should know by now that I wouldn't let you get married without a proper celebration did you" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Besides it's already and prepared. Off to the Salvatore boarding house, you can thank your dear brother and his wife Damon" she said winking and then going over to Jenna to get Noah from her.

"Well I believe before we can even make up for that month we have to submit to Caroline's wishes" I said rolling my eyes.

"Damn I was looking forward to you, me and a bed for the next day" he said winking seductively.

"Believe me we'll get there" I said hopefully, and pulled him in for a kiss, only to interrupted seconds later, again by Caroline as she dragged us to the car so we Damon can get us to the after party.

"You know one day I'm going to cause that woman severe pain like she's causing me" I hear Damon mutter as he gets into the car, causing me to giggle.

"Oh wait you might want Noah, considering I'm sure you won't be seeing much of him tonight "she said handing me my bundled up son, he was wrapped like so tightly in his several blankets and baby grow.

"Oh hey little man" I coo stroking his cheek as she places him in my arms and he sucks reverently on tongue.

And of we go to the party me and my two main men.

…

20 minutes later we arrive at the Boarding house and im astounded by the effort that has been put in to decorating the place all outside there are fairy lights hung up, and your typical wedding decorations, as well as above the door a huge banner saying 'Congratulation Mr & Mrs Salvatore'.

"Wow they really went all out" I say shocked as Damon helps me out of the car and take Noah into his arms.

"Well we better be quick in and out, I'd like to make it to the hotel by 10" he says grabbing my hand with his free one.

"That gives us approximately…30 minutes…Wait hotel?" I question and come to a stop a take the sleeping baby from his arms.

"Well…yeah where did you think we were going, it's all sorted Caroline promised to look after Noah for the night with the help of Tyler, Jenna and Alaric."

"I'm not sure Damon it'll be are first time leaving him overnight "I same pondering whether it was a good idea.

"We'll be back early to get him, as long as we leave early I have plenty of time to have my wicked way with you" he teased smirked kissing my cheek then lifting me up bridal style careful not to jerk Noah, giving me no time to say no and walked through the front door where we were met with the cheer of are nearest and dearest.

….

"Can we leave now" I feel someone grab me from behind as I'm talking to Carol Lockwood, she smiles at the show of affection from Damon as he nuzzles my neck, I smile back and tell her I'll be back in a moment as a wave of lust and need washes over me with that i drag Damon to the nearest empty room.

"God, I need you so bad" I whisper and I push him up against the wall and kiss him passionately slipping my tongue in to his mouth, he quickly flips us around so it's me being pressed into the wall, and begins kissing down my neck.

"I-kiss-say-kiss-we-kiss-ditch-kiss-this place-kiss- and go have-kiss- me and-kiss-you time" he says between kisses.

"I couldn't agree more, we just have to say bye" I say breathlessly pulling back for another heartwarming kiss. "Let's go" I say pushing him away and grabbing his hand and seeking the important people, and spotting them huddled in a group together, Jenna, Alaric, Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie, Lexi, Matt and of course our beautiful baby boy Noah.

"Well guys we're of. Bye" Damon said abruptly kissing Noah's forehead then going to leave before I pulled him back.

"Not so fast" I scold, winking and bending down and picking up Noah from his stroller.

"Mummy loves you, my angel we'll be back before you know it, just Daddy is getting very impatient I'll be back for you bright and early both of us will but for now your aunt Caroline and Jenna and Uncle Ty and Ric" I say to him kissing both his cheeks and forehead and snuggling him to my chest.

"You have everything you need for him don't you?" I question looking up at Jenna and Caroline.

"Yes, we have everything he needs for like a month now go enjoy your wedding night" Caroline gushed taking Noah from me a kissing me on the cheek pushing me to the door after Damon said goodbye to them all and said bye to the baby.

"I love you all" I yell as Damon sweeps me into his arms and to the car, and we make are quick getaway to a night full of love making, making up for the month of celibacy.

…

"Honeymoon suite…nice touch "I gasp as he pushes me against the wall.

"Finally I have you to myself" he grunts lifting me from the wall and dropping me on the bed. "I think it's time to get reacquainted my dear wife" he whispered and nibbled on my earlobe and with that all barriers very torn away and we relinquished in each other for hours and hours on end.

…

"You know its something I never asked" I whispered, as a lay with my head on his chest playing with his wedding ring.

"And what would that be?" he questioned playing with my hair.

"How many kids do you want?" I ask him quietly, curious.

"However many you will give me" he says sweetly.

"Well I want a house full, 5, 6, maybe even 7, I always wanted a big family" I say wistfully.

"We better get to work then hadn't we my sweet wife" he whispers and sneaks his arm down my back rolling us over so I am beneath him, I giggle as he begins to suck and kiss on my neck no doubt leaving a love bite behind, it doesn't take us long to get lost within each other once again, making the most of the quiet time and definitely making up for lost time.

…

"I have something to give you "I hear Damon say with a clear smile in his voice as he sits up and grabs a box from his pants that are laying on the floor, I sit up also with my back against the back of the bed yawning from the little sleep we had.

"And what would that be" I question stroking his back as he places the box in my free hand.

"Open it and see" he smiles as I open the box and am met with locket with a beautiful diamond incrusted locket, I open it to find a picture of both Damon and Noah together, just after Noah was brought home for the first time.

"Damon, its beautiful" I smile kissing him.

"Turn it over" he smiles.

I turn it over and read 'Mrs Salvatore, I Love You Always and Forever' causing tears to begin to form in my eyes.

"I love you so freaking much Mr Salvatore" I say launching myself at him and kissing him desperately, after a few minutes a pull away and gaze into his eyes lovingly.

"You really are one of a kind you know that" I smile passing him the necklace so he can put it on for me.

"I know, you should probably thank my dad also, it was my mothers, he told me to give it to the woman who was forever going to be in my heart and the mother of my children, so here we are beautiful"

"That was so sweet of him, I think we should let him in Noah's life, he is his grandfather and I don't want him missing out on that part of child hood, with having no grandparents "I whisper tearfully thinking of my late parents and his mother.

"Me too. Now I think before you force us to be responsible parents and go get our son we should go get in that shower and make the most of you and me time" he grins.

"I don't know, I'm awfully tir-" but I'm cut of before I can even finish the sentence by him throwing me over his shoulder and running into the bathroom.

"Aww your tired I'm sure this will wake you up" he said mischievously and throws me under the cold stream of water causing me to scream out because of the low temperature.

"I am going to kill you if you don't turn that temperature up right now, you caveman" I splutter and sigh in relief as the temperature increases and he joins me inside the shower pulling me up, and crashing his lips on mine, at first I resist trying to cause him pain but after a mere second give in to his drugging kisses and enjoy the morning shower together.

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait guys I know it's been awhile since the last update I really am. Lifes been hectic with exams and finishing school and all that, you all know how it is. I'm sorry for the sucky writing its late and im tired but I felt the urge to write so I thought I'd milk it while I could, hope there aren't to many mistakes im too tired to check . Enjoy .


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

11 months later

"We have the cake; balloons, party food and drinks, and decorations…I think were sorted for Noah's birthday "I beamed at my husband as he sat feeding Noah, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Noah is a perfectly healthy baby boy, he picks up items with his hands and is a very energetic baby, although he's hard work to follow and tidy up after, he has a habit of dragging things out of the kitchen cupboards, he crawls about everywhere bit isn't yet walking, but Damon is determined to get him walking. I hear him babbling to Damon as he feeds him his baby food.

"Someone in a good mood today" I grin at our son.

"Do you blame him, I think he realises that today is his day, and the whole day is centred on him" Damon tease

"True, he does take after you" I grin at him.

"Take that back" he warns getting up from his seat in front of Noah's high chair, and starts stalking over towards me.

"Never" I whisper, smiling wickedly at him.

"I warned you" he smirks and begins to attack me tickling my sides.

I laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay I surrender. I'm going to pee" I gasp breathlessly between my laughing; he stops at the sound of our son clapping his hands and babbling rapidly at us.

"Looks like someone enjoys seeing Mummy and Daddy play" He smirks lifting our son into his arms and lifting him in to the air, causing him to shake his arms in the air excitedly.

"Be careful otherwise he'll be sick all over you" I giggle at the site in front of me at my two boys.

"We're here" I hear the call of my aunt Jenna, as she came in holding the hands of both Miranda and Meredith who were now 19 months old, followed by Ric with their 6 month old son, Miles, they decided to stick with 'M' theme for the kids.

"Hey princess" I call to Miranda and Meredith as they come rushing over and I kiss them both on the cheek, as they run in to the back yard to play.

"Wow, you've done a good job here "Jenna smile hugging me, placing her baby bag on the kitchen counter.

"Hopefully it's up to Caroline's standard" I roll my eyes.

"What's up to my standard" I see my best friend waddle into the kitchen, at 8 months pregnant she is one of the most fussiest pregnant women I know and that's saying something considering how Jenna was when she was pregnant with both the twins and Miles.

"The decorations" I say walking over and hugging her the best I can considering the size of her bump, that baby is going to be the big one considering how big she is, she looks like the baby could come any day, both her and Tyler had decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret having made a bet what the baby would be, Caroline thinking girl, Tyler boy.

"I'm too tired to care, my back is killing me, my ankles are swollen, oh and this one decides the best time to be active is when Mummy wants to sleep "She says placing a hand on her stomach and sitting down on one of the dining chairs with the help of Tyler.

"I'm getting a beer" Tyler says not bothering to ask, I don't blame him considering how much of a bitch Caroline is when she's tired.

"I know Care, but she or he will be here before you know it. Trust me it's worth it" I say trying to sooth her.

"Well I'm hoping sooner rather than later, the nurse thinks another 3 or 4 weeks yet" she groans as my phone beeps.

"Oh it's a text from Jer wishing Noah a happy birthday" I smile sadly wishing my baby brother was here but unfortunately him and his new mystery girlfriend are on vacation, he and Bonnie has split up due to wanting different things so Bonnie decided to leave to go live with some long lost family members .

"Has he fessed up yet who the mystery girl is" Caroline questioned.

"Nope, but he'll come out with it eventually" I shrug sitting in the seat next to her.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you later when everyone is here" I smile. "Right know I need to go check my husband and son".

"Well help me up, so I can make sure mine isn't drinking you out of beers or running the kid's wild" she says shaking her head as I pull her up.

…

"Well that went well" I say plopping down on the dining chair while Jenna, Ric, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Lexi, Matt and Amy all stand around in both the garden and kitchen, having some quiet time as all the kids are sleeping either in the living room or in beds upstairs.

"You look like you could drop any seek" Damon says raising his eyebrow.

"Well in between running to the toilet and running after kids all day, do you blame me" I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"Think we should break the news to them" he whispers excitedly.

"Let put them out of their misery" I grin and take his hand in mine and make are way to the kitchen.

"So guys we have something to tell you" I smile at them all.

"Well it's about time "Caroline sighed. "Come on, what it is?" she said excitedly.

"Well there's going to be a new addition to the family…I'm pregnant" I grin, everyone congratulated us.

"Well, I'm surprised it took you this long to get pregnant again the way you two go at it" Caroline pointed out as she hugged me.

"We wanted Noah to be a bit older before we had another, but apparently his little men are just that good" I smile at Damon as he kisses my cheek.

"Too much information….so how far along are you" Jenna questions.

"About 14 weeks, we had are first scan last week and everything's fine"

"Well you kept that one quiet didn't you" Lexi says.

"We wanted to make sure everything was good with the pregnancy before telling anyone "I shrug my shoulders and place my hand on my already slightly bloated stomach hidden by my dress.

"Well we're happy for you, but I think it's time we getting home and get the kids in their own beds" Jenna yawns as she hugs me bye and drags Ric away from the kitchen to get the girls and Miles.

"And that's our cue she's dead on her feet, she'll call tomorrow" Tyler says holding Caroline up as her eyes kept drifting shut.

"We better go as well the boys have a play date tomorrow and I'm taking Lydia to school tomorrow" Lexi follows behind Jenna, leaving Stefan behind as he picks up Harry who is playing with Noah's toys.

"Well congrats guys, but I have to get my family home. Damon lunch tomorrow to discuss business plans?" Stefan asked. Both Stefan and Damon over the last 6 months they've been looking at a business venture between them, there bonding thing together I suppose, but there the only ones that know what it is, I've even tried seducing it out of Damon but his lips are firmly sealed.

"When are you going to tell us what this 'Business' venture is" I cross my arm over my chest.

"When it's a done deal, you'll love it 'Lena I promise. And you know I never break my promises" Damon says smirking.

"Well the longer you keep it quiet I can promise you, you won't be getting any" I grin wickedly at him and walk out of the kitchen leaving him gaping at me.

I hear Stefan laughing, and then his cry of pain, making me giggle.

…

"You weren't being serious right?" I hear the voice of my husband as he walks into our bedroom.

"That depends on whether or not you plan to tell me your little secret" I ask raising my eyebrow at him as he stripped out of his clothes and joined me in bed.

"What if I said you'd know by the end of the week?" he questions pulling me on to his chest.

"Then I'd say you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself until the end of the week" I say seriously, grinning in side.

"As if you'll be able to keep your hands of me" he remarks in his normal full of himself way.

"We'll see about that, now remove your hand from my boob and be prepared to be proven wrong"

"You forget baby, when you're pregnant your horny as hell, especially in the morning. I give you till morning to resist me".

"And you forget, I have will power I went a year's without sex I can go a couple of days without it, honey" and with that I turn on my side and face away from him grinning evilly at my plan, I'd dressed in my sexiest lingerie set, displaying my full breasts that had filled out further with the pregnancy. I kicked of the covers knowing he was watching me pretending to be sleeping and knew I was causing him to feel uncomfortable.

…

I woke the next morning feeling hot and bothered craving my husband. The intensity of want for him was higher than usual probably knowing that I'd told him I can control myself not needing him, when really I didn't just want him I needed him. With that thought in mind I put my arm to his side to find it empty, I heard the shower and was hit with images of his naked toned body and jumped from the bed as he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey..."he said raising his eyebrows at my flushed cheeks. "You still being stubborn" he smirks as he drops his towel as he works to him closet causing me to get all flustered.

"Your being cruel "I blurt out as I check out his rear end.

"Just like you were last night "He says pointedly at my lingerie stunt I look down at it and idea popping into my head.

I strip down to nothing, as he looks away.

"Whatever are you talking about "I say innocently, making him turn around.

"Your lin-"he's cut off by my appearance as he looks hungrily at my naked body.

"Fuck waiting "he scoffs and before I know it I'm beneath him on the bed and we give in to each other's stubbornness.

…

"You know I don't think I'll ever be able keep my hands of you" Damon breathes as he clutches me to his chest.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear husband "I reply kissing him lightly on the lips, before getting up as I hear the cry of our son no doubt wanting to be fed.

"How about on Friday I take you and Noah out" Damon calls as I grab Noah out of his crib.

"Sounds perfect" I kiss him again as I walk downstairs to go through the morning routine with Noah.

…

"So you going to tell us where we're going "I ask on Friday morning, throughout the week he'd been either on the phone or out 'bonding' with his brother something tells me it has something to do with the business venture thing they've been going on about.

I look out the window of the car and see we're driving towards centre of town.

"Well I promised I'd tell you about the business thing with Stef, and well this is it" he says parking outside and old building that had been shut down years ago but was now under construction. I read the name 'Salvatore's'.

"What's this" I asked shocked.

"Well this is our restaurant. I thought I don't want are kids to feel forced into running my business, I can leave that to my employees to run and still come in with a good profit for the rest of our lives our kids' lives and there's and there's. But this restaurant would be ours to pass down to the kids but also it something I've always dreamed of both my brother and I, my mother before we were born always wanted to open her own restaurant because she had this passion for cooking , but that changed when she met my father and she gave up on that dream to raise me and my brother and died before she had the chance to begin living her dream again, so this is our way of honouring her but also giving our kids a chance and something one day they can run but also give us something to run. I don't want our kids to feel forced in to anything I want them to follow their own dreams not mine" he said wistfully as he looked in to the building.

"Wow, this is great Damon. There are no words to describe how thoughtful this is. The kids will love it, it's something we as a family can run together, besides this is your dream and who would I be to not support you in everything that you are. I love you and our kids will love you for this as one day this can be there's with their family "I reassure him at the bright future we have to come and that our kids have to come.

"Come on let me show you around" he says getting out of the car and walking round my side to open the door then get Noah out of the back of the car.

As we walk around we get greeted by the construction workers who are mostly finishing up there work. The place is amazing and breath taking it makes me all that more excited about the years to come and see Damon turn this place into something he loves and can be proud of.

…

Over the years life was great for all of us. I had 6 beautiful children, Noah, Riley, Zach, Francesca, Ruby, and Poppy. They were one of the best things in my life next to Damon of course. Our restaurant was hit from the go, and is now run within the family going between our kids, to Stefan's to even our friends kids all supervised of course. When Noah was just 6 years old, Riley 5, Zach 3, Francesca 6 months old, Giuseppe passed away having been fighting cancer and it finally took his toll, it really took its toll on both Stefan and Damon but more so Damon, as he had very little time with him but was thankful they reconnected before the cancer took over making him of the man he used to be, if it weren't for the support that he got and his kids I honestly don't think Damon would have made it through it was a very trying time for us, but we made it through it like we make it through everything together.

Caroline and Tyler had three beautiful Carter, Dylan and Gracie. They eventually moved out of the Lockwood manor and Caroline started her own event planning business in Mystic Falls and is now one of the most well known event planners as well as mum of the year.

Alaric and Jenna are still happily married as to be expected. There four kids Miranda, Meredith, Miles and Mikey are all perfectly healthy kids. Alaric got promoted to principal of the High School much to their horror. And Jenna runs her own charity special organised to recognize kids that lose their parents at an early age to help them through that rough time and support them. Jeremy eventually confessed who he was seeing, a girl from school here name was Annie, they married and had a son Grayson and a daughter Lola, Jeremy showcased his art in an art exhibit in New York and now has people left right and centre for him to make them his unique creations, on top of that he helps Jenna run the charity.

Matt and Amy are the proud parents of two beautiful girls Phoebe and Ella. After years of indecision and with the help of Damon, Matt finally bought the grill and with the help of his wife and friends business is booming there.

Stefan and Lexi moved out of the Boarding house not feeling right after his father died they now live just across the street from us and help run the restaurant as well as running the restaurant and being a full time mum, Lexi works at the school as guidance counsellor hoping to help kids through rough times such a drugs, drink and etcetera. Damon and Stefan properly got over the whole Katherine situation and have a stronger relationship than ever before, there not just brothers but best friends too.

Katherine made her peace with both the brothers apologising deeply for her part in destroying their relationship, she is now happily married to Kyle and live in Georgia with Emily, shortly after the whole experience with Klaus, Katherine found out she was in fact incapable of having any more children so know puts all her times and efforts in redeeming herself for all the bad she caused, her and Kyle decided to adopt twin boy Parker and Daniel.

As for myself and Damon we're still as madly in love as the first day we met and to be honest I can never see that changing. Damon gave me the life I thought I never had, he gave me a life I could only dream of, he taught me nobody is perfect, but we can try are god damn best to aim for perfection, in my eyes perfection is over rated who needs perfection, I know I most certainly don't. My life has been far from perfect but I wouldn't change it for the world, changing it would mean losing my one true love and six beautiful children something I could never consider losing. At the beginning it was all touch and go what with my murky past and Damon closing of to love, but we though through it and proved love conquers all.

The End.

A/N: well that's the end of this story. Thank you so much for reviewing and following the story it means so much to me. I'm toying around with new ideas for stories so keep a look out guys again thank you, you guys are soo awesome I'm proud to be a part of this fandom. Hope you liked the ending.


End file.
